Isobel
by BH72
Summary: Callen is called into to OPS early and sees a picture of a woman from a past. But why is Hetty so quiet? And why is Granger there?. Callen and Sam are sent to Prague to bring two people back safe, who have fled a major Russian Mafia family, while the rest of the team are left on protection duty. Callen/OC and Densi pairings. A whole lot of hurt mentioned at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Isobel**

By BH72

_This story was the first one I have ever written, it's just taken me this long to post it up on Fan Fiction. Because its my first, I've been more protective of it. I hope you like the journey Isobel takes our beloved characters on. There are rumours Callen finds out what the G stands for in season five. So I thought I better get this story posted before it gets revealed on the show, as I was going to wait till I had finished Double Take and Lost Too Much before I posted this. My other stories have not been forgotten. They are still in progress. Hope to post chapter 37 of Double Take soon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. I do however own Isobel Finnan, Simon Finnan, Alexander Mogilevich, Jack, Sophie, Georgia, Caitlin and any other original characters mentioned in this story._

This is about Callen finally getting his answers on who he is and finding out he's got more family than he realised. A connection of Callen, Hetty and another character of this show. Also a hint of characters from NCIS in DC.

**Chapter 1**

Callen woke up in a sweat, breathless, as he tried to remember his dream. He knew he had dreamed of 'her', the brunette woman who had managed to break down his barrier and made him fall in love with her. She was unlike any woman he had ever met, nor since. Yet it had been 13 years since he had seen her and she still managed to haunt his dreams. But this dream was not like all the other dreams, it was more like a nightmare. He could hear her screaming out his name 'Peter' as that had been his alias for the operation in Russia where he had worked with her, Gibbs and Jenny. Her name was 'Natalia', but he knew it was, like his name an alias. It was those weeks after the mission when they were snowed in some European apartment with Gibbs and Jenny that they had broken down each others barriers and revealed their true selves and fallen in love. It was still his favourite Christmas he had ever had.

Callen's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was only 4am, which surprised him that it was Hetty his boss calling him. Although he hadn't slept through the night in 13 years, Hetty wasn't usually awake at this time and if there was a urgent case, he'd get a text from Eric or Nell.

"Hetty, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Mr Callen, you are needed urgently in OSP." She replied.

Callen noticed something was up with the way Hetty spoke, even in bad times, she always managed to keep her calm. "I'll be there in ten." He responded whilst changing into his jeans and shirt, grabbing his gun and keys.

Callen quickly pulled up at the mission and ran through the mission and up the stairs. He was surprised and peeved to see Assistant Director Owen Granger there also. When anything bad happened, it always involved that man. Callen tensed not liking his presence, but then froze as he saw 'her' and a CIA agent he had worked alongside and became friends with 'Simon Finnan's photos up on the screen.

"Please tell me she's ok." He quietly breathed out. What was wrong with him. It's been 13 years but seeing her photo up on the screen had taken his breath out of him.

"NCIS Agent Isobel Finnan is alive, just; but her CIA husband Simon Finnan is not." Replied Granger. Callen let out his breath he had been holding and looked at Hetty. It was unlike Hetty to be so silent, and for her to let Granger take over. Callen took a few steps towards Hetty and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hetty, you're not okay. What's wrong?" Callen searched for an answer from Hetty, but she just took a deep breath to stop herself from shaking. Hetty sat on the nearest chair and told Callen to do the same.

Then Hetty began her story.

"Forty years ago, I went to Russia to get inside the Russian Mafia Michailov family. I was to find someone I could trust to provide intel and proof of the family's terrorist activities. There I met the eldest son of the Mafia boss Sergei Michailov; Alexander. He was a good man, unlike his family, and he was studying to become a doctor. Yet his family had other plans for him, and although they let him complete his degree; they wanted him to patch up the people they tortured so they could torture them more. This horrified Alexander, but was not in a position to argue with them. Alexander and I soon became lovers and he continued to provide intel on his family ever since. But my superiors at Langley were concerned about me having my cover blown so I was extradited out of Russia. It was soon after, that I found out I was expecting Alexander's child. Out of fear for my child's life (for if Alexander's family found out, he or she would be taken and brought up in that horrible life), I contacted a friend of mine who had retired from the CIA to settle down and have a family in Australia. I spent the rest of my pregnancy in Australia, and arranged for my friend and her husband to adopt my baby. I gave birth to a healthy girl, and over the years I would visit them and watch her grow up in a normal and happy home, safe from her Father's family."

Callen knew who Hetty was talking about; Isobel. Although she did not look anything like Hetty, and as Hetty went on to explain she was the spitting image of her Russian Grandmother, Olesya Michailov. Callen thought back to 13 years ago when they had also tried to infiltrate the Michailov family with Gibbs and Jenny, and he had been surprised how she seem to know one of the family members. It was that connection that saved them when he had walked in on them trying to access information on the computer. In fact it was he who had helped them access the files and gave Isobel a parting gift. She had given him a kiss and hug that was full of love, but at the time Callen didn't realise what that connection had been. It was after they had left the party and were hiding out in an apartment in another city over the following weeks snowed in; when she had changed her hair back to brunette. It was then he had realised who 'Natalia' really was. He had picked up on Alexander calling her Isobel at the party, but thought it was another alias, so he did not question the name. 'Natalia' saw Callen's eyes blazing on her and realised he knew who she really was. She then broke down her barriers with him and told him her story, and why she had to dye her hair blond to go into their op. He had understood her reason for it; but could not understand why she would risk her freedom to go in there on the op, although she was more than qualified to do the job. Leon Vance had been their handler for the case, and had chosen her deliberately because her Russian was perfect; unaware of her danger by being there.

Hetty paused in her story when she saw her senior agent eyes glaze over and his mind go back in time. She placed her hand on his arm to bring his attention back to the present.

"I know that you both went on an op together into Russia, to get information from the Michailov family. Alexander contacted me as soon as he had seen the two of you there and expressed his concerns for her safety." Hetty said to Callen, looking straight into his eyes. "I was furious when I found out that she had gone there, after the sacrifices her Father and I had gone to protect her from his family."

Callen saw Hetty's eyes well up. "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter? She had told me her story and knew who her Father was, but I had no idea who her Mother was, till now."

"Would you have still fallen in love with her if you had known she was my daughter Mr Callen?" Callen eyes burned into Hetty's and suddenly felt the temperature rise in OPS.

"She told you about us?" Callen whispered. Hetty nodded.

But what Hetty did next took Callen totally by surprise. Hetty brought two more photos up on the screen, they were of two twelve year old twins, a boy named Jack and a girl named Sophie. Callen stood and stared at them. Shaking his head in disbelief, trying to keep his emotions in check; but failing miserably. "W...why was I never told?" Clenching his fist by his side, tempting to knock Granger out cold, although it was Hetty that had brought his temper hot with rage. "You kept this also from me? First that you knew my Mother and now that I have two children. What else have you kept me in the dark from?"

Hetty stood also and tried to calm Callen down. "G". She said. Callen turned way too quickly and looked at her.

"All this time I've tried to get you to call me G and you chose now to say it?" Callen stepped back away from her. He was hurt, deeply hurt. The only woman he really loved had been deliberately kept away from him by the one person he has trusted the longest, Hetty.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But there is nothing else I have kept from you." Hetty felt weakened by all the stress and worry of her daughter and now the anguish she was causing her favourite agent. She would have loved for Isobel and Callen to be a family, but he had a price on his head and any bloodline he had. She had to protect them, and by doing so, she had lost her daughter, as Isobel had cut her off due to her demanding she not tell Callen about their children. "If we had found out who was trying to kill your family bloodline thirteen years ago, then I would have been more than happy for the four of you to have been a family. But it was my duty as Isobel's Mother to protect them from the Comescus."

"But we killed the Comescus two years ago Hetty. Two years wasted of not being with my family. You know how important family is to me after not knowing any of them." Callen paused and took a deep breath. "Do you know who my father is, Hetty?"

Hetty shook her head sadly, "No."

Callen felt a strong hand on his right shoulder and turned to see Granger beside him. A confused look on both Callen's and Hetty's face at Granger's action. "That I can answer for you Agent Callen."

Callen and Hetty both looked at each other and then back at Granger not quite sure they had heard him correctly. "What do you mean?" Callen and Hetty both asked in unison.

Owen Granger took a deep breath. Not sure how to continue. He was tired after his long flight from DC. Once he heard the news of Agents Gibbs and David bringing Agent Simon Finnan's body back to London, and that Isobel's Father Alexander had rescued her and taken her to a safe house somewhere (whilst he helped fix the injuries she had suffered trying to find her husband); he had jumped on a flight to LA immediately. Granger had known Simon Finnan for many years and it was two years ago he had bumped into them in a park in London; when he saw what he thought were replicas of his own children playing soccer. There was no doubt they looked like their Father, and knew instantly whose children they were. It had taken him by surprise because of all of what he knew about his son, he did not know he had children. But it didn't stop him from asking their Mother about their Father. She instantly realised who he was and tried to keep him from leaving, as she knew her children's Father did not know who his family were. This meeting had given her hope. Then her husband had arrived in the park and realised the man and Simon knew each other. It was Isobel who had persuaded him to find his son and tell him. So he moved to NCIS to be near his son, only to find that he and his team all hated him. It hurt so much, but he knew he deserved to be treated this way, as he had failed his son by not being a Father to him when he really needed it.

"It's me, Callen. I'm your Father." He finally said. Both Hetty and Callen just stared at him in shock of this information. "Your Mother Clara and I were already in love before she was sent into Romania undercover. I tried to see her as often as I could. When she found out she was pregnant with your sister Amy, the two of us went underground, as it was not safe for her in her condition to continue on her assignment. I had tried to get her out of the country, but we found ourselves trapped in Romania hiding in a country town. It was there where you and your sister were born and lived until you were five. Clara found out that the Comescus were after her because of her Father and was desperate to get out. She had made contact with her handler, but was killed on the beach. I was there that day, Callen, off buying ice-cream for you and your sister when the Comescus shot your Mother. When I heard the gunshot I ran with Amy to the beach and found you crying, trying to wake your Mother up. I grabbed you and the three of us ran. I managed to get us out of Romania through some of my contacts and I hid you both with your Grandmother."

"My Grandmother?" Callen finally spoke.

"Stella Callen." Granger replied. "But she died whilst I was away on assignment and when I returned you had both been placed into different orphanages. I managed to get Amy out of hers when she escaped out one night with a friend. But I did not have much luck with getting you out, my son."

"What? You telling me Amy is alive?" Callen and Hetty where shocked but also relieved to hear this news. "Then who is buried in the cemetery?"

"It took me a month to find a match for your sister to place her body downstream from where her friend had seen her last. She was a drowning victim from a storm a few days earlier and I managed to use her to give the illusion she had died. I did it to keep her safe. Then I changed her name and with the help of my sister, we brought her up in Boston."

Callen sat down again. All this was too much. "Is this why you called me in so urgently in the middle if the night? To tell me all this?" Callen had just realised he was the only one from his team called in. Not even Eric or Nell were there. It was just the three of them.

"Yes and no." Both Granger and Hetty replied.

Hetty continued, "We need you to bring Isobel back to LA without anyone from the Michailov family connecting any of you to their presence in Russia. They are looking for Alexander and Isobel as we speak. Agents Gibbs and David have managed to take Agent Finnan's body back to England without being caught by the Michailov family. Alexander and Isobel are hiding in a safe house I bought for Isobel so she could spend time with her Father safely. I understand she took you there after the debriefing in Berlin after your op together." Callen nodded. "Only the four of us know about it, but it is not safe for me to be seen with either of them. You and Mr Hanna will fly out in four hours to bring them both here to LA. You will drive Isobel to London where she will get more medical help and recover before you fly home with her. Your cover is that you are bringing your sick wife to the US for medical treatment for cancer. Mr Hanna will fly separately with Alexander as work colleagues coming to a medical conference in San Francisco. They will drive the rest of the way. It may take a few weeks before you return Mr Callen, ensuring Isobel is well enough to travel. They have tortured her pretty badly, but her Father has worked his best to fix her up. Mr Hanna is spending as much time with his family before your flight. You will meet on the plane."

Hetty sat down again, totally exhausted. "I'm sorry G we've both loaded you with all this. I didn't realise why Owen insisted on being here. But you needed to know before you left. Your children and their half sisters will be flying out later today with Isobel's adopted parents to LA. The rest of your team will be on protection duty of them whilst you are gone. It won't take much for them to realise who Jack and Sophie are."

"No it won't. I understand why I must be the one to go, I just wish I got to meet my children before they did." Callen moved his hand onto Hetty's arm. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Hetty. It hurts so much. I realise you were just trying to protect them."

"I deserve it G, so please do not apologise." They both give each other a knowing look.

Callen stood up and walked out of ops. Granger went to follow him. He stopped mid way down the stairs and turned to his Father. "Unless you are willing to spar with me, I suggest you give me some space."

"I deserve your anger towards me Callen, I really do. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I think it's time you know your name."

Callen turned away from Granger, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped. What Granger had told him suddenly sunk in. He turned and looked at the man he had always despised. "What does G stand for? Tell me before I kick you to the ground, because I have no patience left for you."

Owen Granger paused before he spoke again. "I think I will take up your offer of sparring first."

Callen glared at him, fists clenched at his side. "Whatever."

Both men changed into their gym clothes and met on the mat. It didn't take Callen long before he had Granger on the floor in a headlock. He was mad, so mad he could so easily kill him. But he realised that Granger was letting him do this to him. He released him and stepped away. "I hate you. You've hurt me more than anyone. You were suppose to protect me. Why didn't you come and get me. I don't understand." Callen punched the punching bag hard with his right fist, before falling onto his knees in tears.

Granger slowly walked over to Callen and kneeled down beside him. "You had been separated from your sister. By the time I found the orphanage where you were sent, you had been moved into the Foster Care system. You moved so much it was hard to find you. By the time I did you were an angry teenager and had run away. It was when you joined the DEA, I found you again, but you were a man by then and I was too gutless to make contact with you. Isobel is the reason I joined NCIS. She fiercely demanded that I tell you. But when I met you and your team, you instantly hated me. How could I get to know you and you me under those conditions?"

"Why now?" Callen asked him. "Why after all this time you tell me now?"

"Because I do not want to disappoint Isobel. She's been though enough already. She's never stopped loving you, you know. Even though she married Simon, and he was a very good husband to her and Father to your children, she still loves you."

They stayed silent in the gym for another fifteen minutes before Callen asked him. "So tell me, what does G stand for?"

The older man looked at his son. "Your Mom and I named you Callen. G stands for Granger. But you were put in care with your Grandfather's sleeping roll, which confused people what your name was. I am sorry I never told your earlier."

Callen looked at his father. "I'm Callen Granger?"

"Yes, son."

Callen shook his head and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Owen sat comforting his son for the first time since he was five years old, both unaware of Hetty's presence at the doorway to the gym. A small smile appeared on her face and tears welled in her eyes, for at last her favourite agent finally had his family.

_I would love to know what you think. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. I do however own Isobel Finnan, Simon Finnan, Alexander Michailov, Jack, Sophie, Georgia, Caitlin and any other original characters mentioned in this story._

**Chapter 2**

Callen sat down in his seat ready for takeoff. His partner of over six years, Sam Hanna was already settled, reading the paper. Sam took one look at G and shook his head. "Hard night last night, G? Cause you look like you've been run over by a truck."

Callen avoided his partner's eyes and replied, "I feel like I've been run over by two trucks, Sam."

They remained quiet for the next hour. Callen gathered his thoughts on all he had learned that morning. To say it was an emotional morning was an understatement. He had yearned for so long to know who he was, who his family were. That morning had not only provided everything he had been searching for, but also a forgotten dream of having a family of his own. Callen was lost for words on how to tell his best friend any of this news let alone all of it. So he took out the photos Hetty had given him of his kids and placed them on the tray.

Sam stayed quiet knowing something was eating his partner, but knew when he was ready, G would tell him. He was the closest thing he had to a brother. When Sam saw the photos, he had to take a second look. He picked one of the photos up and stared at the two children staring back at him. He shook his head and began to chuckle. "G! G! G!"

Callen made eye contact with Sam for the first time on board the plane. "What's so funny?"

"You." Sam replied. "You look like you've had a hard night; not finding out you've got kids. Congratulations man, on becoming a Father."

Callen looked at his partner and best friend and said, "It's not what you think, Sam."

"Talk to me G, let me help you."

Callen took a breath and began to tell him about Isobel. By the time Callen had finished that story, Sam was happy for him, but got the feeling there was more to it. Callen then chose to tell him about Hetty's story, and when Sam realised that Isobel was Hetty's daughter, he roared out laughing. "You mean to tell me, the one woman on this planet you fall in love with is Hetty's daughter?"

"It's not like I knew or anything, she never told me who her real Mother was, only her Father; after all, I had met him during our op."

"Oh I bet Hetty was really impressed when she heard about you too."

Sam suddenly felt bad for what he'd said, when he realised it hurt G. "I'm sorry G, I didn't mean to cause you more pain."

"I know Sam, it's just she kept them a secret all these years from me, knowing how much having a family meant to me. It hurts so much. I wondered what else she had hidden from me."

Callen paused, knowing this next bit which was probably more painful than the first and so raw in his emotions.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all G?"

"I asked Hetty if she knew who my Father was."

"Did she?"

Callen looked back at Sam with tears in his eyes. "No she didn't, but Granger knew." Sam saw Callen's fists clench when he said this and Sam raised his eyebrows at G, and waited for him to continue. Callen suddenly got up from his seat and went to the toilet. 'Why is this so hard.' He thought to himself. Sam was his best friend and partner whom he trusted with his life everyday. But yet this news cut Callen down to his heart and soul. He spent the next half an hour crying and tried to compose himself before he returned to his seat.

Callen picked up the newspaper and tried to read, but was failed at this normally pleasant task.

"I know my name, Sam. My real name."

Sam turned to Callen and rested his hand on his shoulder to give him support.

"So what does the G stand for? George, Grayson, Grant, Guy, Gregory, Graeme?"

Callen knew what his answer was going to shock Sam. So he ripped letters from the newspaper and placed them out on Sam's tra N. Sam looked at G and said, "Um, yeah G we knew that's what your family name was. What does G stand for?"

"We got it wrong Sam. We though Callen was my surname because I had my Grandfather's sleeping roll. He was George Callen. My first name is Callen."

"Whoa! So what is your family name?" Sam asked, with a confused looked on his face.

"This isn't easy to tell you Sam, so I want no judgements here, ok?" Sam looked at Callen and could see how hard it was for his best friend.

"No judgements, G."

Callen continued to rip more letters from the newspaper: R

Sam's eyes stared at the name in shock. "For real G?"

"Unfortunately yes."

There was silence for a few minutes as Sam processed what Callen has told him. "No wonder you look like you've been run over by a truck."

"Gee thanks Sam."

Sam placed his hand on Callen's shoulder to let him know he was there for him. Callen quickly looked back at his partner and nodded. Their mutual understanding for what they were felt and thought no longer needed words to be spoken.

The rest of the flight was detoured around the previous discussion, and more onto what they were going to do once they arrived in London. Although they were heading to mainland Europe, the partners were driving a car that was left for them at the airport and crossing the English Channel through the tunnel. This would give them the freedom and lack of observance from security cameras as they crossed borders into other countries, until they hit the beautiful city of Prague. At this point only Callen knew where they were going. Once alone and closer to their location would Callen fill in the rest to Sam.

**NCIS**

Meanwhile back at the mission, Deeks and Kensi waltzed into the bullpen wondering why they were the first in. "This is weird." They said in unison.

Kensi looked over at Callen's desk whilst Deeks did the same at Sam's to see if there was any hint the senior agents had been in yet. "Nope, no sign of Sam's presence so far. He's normally in ready to find something to pick on our bantering."

"Deeks, we do not banter." Kensi glared at her partner. "We just do what any other healthy partners do, we, um"

"Banter." Deeks interjected. "See you can't even find another word for it." Kensi rolled her eyes and continued to look for evidence of their team leader. She noticed a photo placed down on the desk. She was just about to pick it up when Eric stood at the top of the stairs and blowed into a horn. Kensi and Deeks headed straight up the stairs, finding Eric still at the top.

"What's up Eric?" Kensi asked him.

"Just thought I would pre-warn you that Assistant Director Granger is in the Ops Centre." They both gave Eric a confused look.

"And?" Deeks asked.

"He's behaving strangely."

"How so?" Kensi and Deeks were now curious.

"He's being 'nice'. Too nice."

The three entered the Ops Centre and took their place for their new briefing. They noticed Hetty's absence and gave Eric and Nell a look to ask them where she was. They shook their heads saying they did not know. Granger turned to Deeks and Kensi and greeted them with a friendly hello.

"Morning Assistant Director." They gave him a smile, not sure what brought this change in mood by the man that managed to get them fired up too easily.

Granger turned to Nell, "Miss Jones, can you please fill in the rest of the team on our most recent case?"

"Hang on, you said the rest of the team." Deeks interjected. "Does that mean the missing members of our team are already on assignment?"

They all turned and look at Granger. He returned their looks with a small uncomfortable smile. "Perhaps if we let Miss Jones brief you on this case, your questions may be answered." They saw Granger seemed uncomfortable talking about whatever it was, so they turned around and let Nell brief them.

Nell brought up the photo of CIA Agent Simon Finnan and briefed the team on his op in Russia and how he disappeared. Still unsure what was going on, and why a CIA op has anything to do with their team, they remained quiet. Nell then brought up NCIS Agent Isobel Finnan's photo. Nell delved into details about her search for her husband and Agents Gibbs and David's involvement as backup. Nell revealed that Isobel was the real daughter of Alexander Michailov, and how he managed to rescue her, but not her husband. Now they are really wondering what this had to do with them.

"What does this have to do us, Granger?"

Before Granger could answer Kensi's question, Hetty walked into ops. "That is a very good question, Miss Blye and maybe I can answer that for you."

They all looked at their Operations Manager, and noticed her lack of calm that she normally possessed. "Hetty are you ok?" Kensi asked the older woman.

Hetty held her hand up to her junior agent to be patient and sat down. She turned and faced her team, and braced herself before she told them her story. The second time for the day. They were shocked to hear Hetty had a daughter and grandchildren.

"Miss Jones, can you please bring up the next photo." The whole team were left starring at two faces that looked very familiar to them all.

"Um, is it me, or do they look like Callen." Deeks piped up.

They all look at Hetty. "Yes, Mr Deeks, you are correct. Isobel's two older children are in fact Mr Callen's. I only told him this very early this morning. He and Mr Hanna are currently on a plane to Europe to assist Isobel and her Father back to LA without his family tracing their movements. Mr Callen and Isobel worked together on an op with former Director Jenny Shephard and Agent Gibbs. That was thirteen years ago. It was I who kept this secret from Mr Callen to protect them from the blood feud with the Comescus. And that is something I have to live with. Isobel has refused to speak to me for the last thirteen years because of my decision to prevent her from telling Mr Callen about their children.

"Isn't there a conflict of interests with Callen going, due to his past with Isobel?" Deeks questioned Hetty.

"Normally I would agree with you Mr Deeks, however, the house where Alexander and Isobel are hiding out, only two other people know of its location. Myself and Mr Callen, and it would be too risky for me to be seen with either of them. Mr Callen will move Isobel to London when she is well enough to be moved and there she will get the necessary treatment in hospital, before flying to LA. Mr Hanna will be bringing Alexander back via DC and San Francisco, before driving here."

"So we just sit and wait?" Deeks asked.

"Not quite, Mr Deeks. Isobel's adopted parents along with her children are flying to LA. It will be yours and Miss Blye's duty to be on protection detail until we know they are all safe from the Michailov family."

"What! Are we going to meet Callen's kids before he does? Oh he's not going to be happy with that." Deeks gave Kensi a worried look.

"True Mr Deeks, but he also understands the importance that he be the one that brings Isobel home. She's been through hell, and he is the key to her healing from this. Isobel's family will be arriving tomorrow morning and it will be your job to collect them in a limousine and bring them to one of my houses. Miss Jones will provide you with the address. And please behave yourself Detective Deek."

"Huh!" Deeks looked at Hetty with an innocent look.

"Remember, the two youngest of my grandchildren have lost their Father, whilst Simon was the only Dad, Jack and Sophie have ever known. You are dismissed for now; use this time to catch up on your paperwork."

Deeks and Kensi looked at Hetty, disappointed, and walked out of Ops.

Downstairs, Deeks and Kensi talked about what went on upstairs. "I still don't get why Granger is here though."

"Yeah I agree. I get the feeling something else is going on we've not been told about." Kensi sat thinking about it, then remembered the photo she saw on Callen's desk. She leaned over to his desk and picked up the photo, she turned it over.

Deeks noticed his partner's absence in talking. He looked up and saw her still looking at a photo. He stood up and walked over to Callen's desk and also looked at the photo. "Is that who I think that is?"

"Um, yeah. And that, if I'm right, is Callen when he was five with his sister Amy."

Neither of them said any more before Nell walked into the bullpen and saw the photo. "Where did you get that photo?"

Kensi looked up at Nell, "I saw it on Callen's desk this morning."

"I'm sorry, but you cannot tell anyone about this photo. I think I should put this in a safe place." Nell took the photo from Kensi and walked away. She found Granger and handed him the photo. "I think you need to keep this till Callen returns. Kensi found this on his desk."

Granger took the photo from Nell. "Thank you Miss Jones."

Granger stood by the top of the stairs and watched the junior agent and her partner while they worked through their paperwork. He pondered on what they now knew, and decided it is probably best to go and speak to them.

"Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, may I have a word with you both please?"

Kensi and Deeks looked up at their boss, feeling uncomfortable after the photo they had just seen. Granger sat in Callen's chair, not sure how to start this conversation. He took a deep breath and began . "I believe you found a photo on Agent Callen's desk." Both Deeks and Kensi nodded. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Kensi leaned in closer to Granger. "I do actually." He sat back in Callen's chair and waited for her to continue. "Are you Callen's Father?"

"Yes Agent Blye, I am."

"Does Callen know this? Deeks asked, concerned for his friend.

"He found out only this morning." Deeks and Kensi looked at each other.

"Right before he flew out? The same time finding out he has kids?" Kensi was beginning to really worry about their friend and team leader. She knew only too well how important it was to Callen to find answers about his family. But also was aware how Callen felt about Granger.

"I realise my timing was bad. I have tried on numerous occasions to talk to Callen, yet he's shown no interest to speak to me on a personal level. So when he asked Hetty if she knew who his Father was, I felt it was important to say something this morning." Deeks and Kensi gave each other a look. "And no, Hetty had no idea."

"How did Callen take this news?" Deeks boldly asked.

"Like he wanted to kill me. And I gave him the opportunity this morning in the gym to do just that." Granger sighed, thinking about the time on the mat, when he could feel his son's strong hands tightening around his throat, then suddenly release. It broke him to see his son break down and cry on the gym floor, yet thankful no one else was around to see this very personal moment. The only thing he could do was comfort his son. And yet he was still surprised when Callen had let him do just that, for he did not deserve that opportunity. "If that is all, I better let you get on with your paperwork.

"Does he know his name now?" Kensi quickly asked before their boss left the bull pen.

"Yes he does." Both Deeks and Kensi looked at Granger waiting for a reply. "I think that is something I will leave for Agent Callen to tell you when he is ready. Please do not let him know that you know. He needs time to take all of this in."

Deeks and Kensi nodded and quietly returned to their paperwork.

_I would love to know what you think. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original character are all mine._

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Callen travelled the rest of the way to their location by car, which lengthened their journey; so they shared the driving to help the other catch a nap. But even that didn't help them feel alert when they drove the narrow streets of Prague into an underground car park. Callen checked for security cameras, and once he had located them, he turned an electronic scrambler on to disconnect their surveillance.

They scanned the area, and when they could see they were clear, Callen led Sam behind a hidden door in the wall of the car park. It led them along narrow passageways that looked as ancient as the city itself. After a few more hidden doorways, they reached some stairs that led to an old iron door. Callen took out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

"Did Hetty give you that key, G?" Sam asked curiously, as he wasn't expecting to have a key, and thought Callen would just pick the lock.

"No Sam. Isobel gave it to me thirteen years ago. This lock is a hard one to pick."

With their weapons drawn, they quietly climbed more stairs until they could hear movement in an adjoining room. Callen slowly walked towards the dark figure who had his back to them and held his gun to the man's head. Without a word from Callen, the man spoke. "Is that you Peter?"

Callen recognised the older man's Russian accent and lowered his weapon. "Hello Alexander. It's been a long time, I had to make sure it was you first."

The older man turned, and greeted Callen with a hug, after which he stepped back and looked over his shoulder towards Sam. "Call me Alex, please. I see you have brought company with you Peter."

"This is my best friend, Sam. He's here to help you escape Europe to LA, where Nina is; without your family tracing your movements. You can't stay hidden in this house forever, you know." Alexander Michailov nodded his head and stretched his hand out towards the ex-navy seal.

"Hello Sam, it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Nina and Peter's." Sam looked at Callen with a puzzled look, then he realised that the Russian was talking about their boss Henrietta Lange.

"Hello Alex." Sam replied.

Callen looked around, eager to find Isobel. "She is resting at the moment, Peter. Best you two come and sit and eat while we wait for her to wake."

"How is she Alex?" Callen quietly asked.

"Isobel has been badly tortured. I think it is best I tell you what they did to her before you see her, so she doesn't see your look of shock at her condition. It's not going to be easy for you Peter. It has broken my heart seeing what my Mother let them do to her and Simon. He was a good man, he did not deserve it. I wish I had known they were there, I could have saved them both. Instead Simon watched his wife being tortured and raped, and then she witnessed them murder him." Alex stumbled at the end of his words, as his emotions took over.

Callen's fists clenched tight and his cheeks flushed from the anger of hearing what Alex had told him. "How did this happen? I thought you were always there to protect her."

Alex took a deep breath to control his emotions. "I did not know she had come again. I told her thirteen years ago, that it was not safe for her to come to Russia. It was agreed we would meet here. But Isobel acted swiftly and emotionally when she could not find Simon. I was away in another town working in a hospital. When your friend Gibbs and the Israeli woman saw me they told me Isobel and Simon were in trouble. I was two hours too late to save Simon. And only just made it to save Isobel's life. Yet I do not know how this will effect her. She's suffering really bad. The guilt of Simon's death, and the feeling of betrayal from my family towards her, although they had no idea that she was family. Then there's her injuries."

Callen had read the CIA report on the flight over on why Agent Simon Finnan had been sent into the underworld of the Michailov family. So he understood why Isobel would have been furious to have discovered her husband had been sent to infiltrate her infamous family. But to risk her own life to go back, even to save him, was only by one motive, selfless love. Callen tried not to think of Isobel loving Simon in the way she had loved him, but the fact was she had, and although he had been good friends with Simon, and the fact that he was now dead; he still felt a pang of jealousy.

Alexander stopped talking and silently prepared food and vodka for his two guests. Callen could hardly breathe, let alone talk. He carefully watched the Russian trying to ascertain just how badly Isobel was injured, waiting for the older man to continue.

"From what I can see without hospital equipment, Isobel has both hands and feet broken, a few broken ribs, concussion from a wound on the side of her head, cuts, bruises and a black eye. She definitely needs hospital treatment."

"She will in London, when she's up to the travel." Callen replied.

Sam could see this information was badly affecting both Alexander and Callen. Callen's whole upper body tensed up, whilst his head stayed fixed on Alexander. Isobel's Father punched his fist onto the table, cursing in Russian his frustrations, anger and helplessness he felt over the sufferings his only child had gone through. He knew she had nightmares, and that they would probably never leave her. He too woke many times during the night from his own nightmares. He had tried so hard to protect her from his family's cruelty; yet out of love, she ventured back into the lion's den to save her husband, without thought for her own safety. She trusted him to be there to save her. This guilt rested heavily on him, although he killed his brother-in-law and cousin to rescue her. Now he was on the run from his own family; outlawed because he had killed family to save his beloved daughter.

"Can I go and sit with her while she sleeps?" Callen asked with hope of some verification, that if he saw her resting and breathing soundly, she was somehow ok, after all of this horror he had heard from her Father.

Alexander nodded at Callen. Before he left the room, Alex spoke quietly. "She keeps calling out for someone named Callen. Is that you Peter?" Callen turned and nodded before he walked away.

Callen quietly entered the bedroom where Isobel laid sleeping. He sat in the chair beside her bed and watched her every breath. Tears welled up in his eyes and silently fell down his face, while he shook from emotion to see his beautiful Isobel so badly hurt, by ruthless men who didn't care one ounce for her. He heard her stir, and whisper. "Cal is that you?"

He leaned in closer trying not to hurt her. "Yes Issy, it's me." He faltered as he spoke, seeing her like this broke him.

She turned her head towards his voice, tears also streamed down her face. She lifted her right arm up to him to feel him, but found this task almost impossible with it being in plaster. "Sh...she sent you!"

He knew she spoke of her Mother, Hetty. That finally after thirteen years of being made to stay away from him, Hetty sent him to her. Isobel broke down and cried, while Callen tried to soothe her, although he was in as much of an emotional state as she was. He gently hugged her and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, as he wiped her tears away. She tried to give him a smile, but found it hard with her split lip.

"I'm sorry Callen." She whispered.

Callen shook his head. "There is no reason for you to apologise Issy." Without much thought, Callen gently brushed his lips on her's. They were salty from tears, but both found comfort in the contact.

"I never stopped loving you Cal. But she wouldn't let me contact you, or see you." Isobel shook and more tears fell.

Callen gently soothed her until she calmed down. "Hetty was doing what was right, even if we didn't like what she did. It was a good thing she protected Jack and Sophie from the Comescus. And now they are safe. I am safe. All we need is for you to heal so you can fly to LA where your family are waiting for you."

Isobel looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean to LA?" She asked him.

"Hetty has had your parents and children flown to LA so you will have them around you when we arrive there. The rest of my team are on protection duty of looking after them whilst my partner Sam and I help you and your Father escape Europe to the US. But first we need you to get well enough to travel to London by car and train. You need hospital treatment Issy before you can fly any further."

Isobel nodded her head and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep once again. 'Oh why do I feel so tired?'

Callen sat back in the chair and watched her fall back into a deep sleep. Suddenly he heard her shouting and crying out. "Simon, no!"

Callen sat up straight, realising he had fallen asleep and it was now dark outside. He moved closer to Isobel and rubbed her upper arms to comfort her. She settled again and he moved to the other side of the bed and laid beside her. He watched over her, and prayed that she would heal fully and be happy again.

Alex watched them from the doorway, and prayed for the same thing. He was pleased Nina kept her word and sent Peter to be with Isobel. He knew that his daughter was going to need his love and support if she was to have any hope of truly healing and be happy again.

Sam had laid down on a bed in another room and had fallen asleep, as their journey to this place had been a tiresome one. He was concerned about how long it was going to be, before they would be able to make their journey home. From the sounds of what Alexander had told them, it would be some time before Isobel would be up to travelling to London. Time was of the essence, in getting them out of Europe safely.

Callen stirred to find the bed empty. For a moment he had to think where he was. Light streamed through the cracks around the curtains and knew he had slept through the night. Thirteen years it had taken him to sleep through. He smiled thinking about the effects Isobel had on him. Thinking of her made him realise she was missing from the bed. Then he heard movement in the adjoining bathroom. He heard Alexander and Isobel talking before he pushed her out in a wheelchair.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Isobel greeted him. "Thought you had pricked your finger on a spindle and I was going to have to kiss you awake." She was taunting him again. How did Isobel manage to do it to him, never ceased to amaze him. A smile appeared on his lips, ready to taunt her back, but stopped. How could he after all she had been through. He lost his smile and she raised her eyebrows in question to him as why he did not respond. "Is everything ok Cal?"

He sat up and cleared his throat, as he shook his head. The emotion from the past two days had exhausted him. Alex brought his daughter back to her side of the bed and that was when Callen moved to lift her up our of the chair and gently placed her back onto the bed. 'She's so light.' He thought to himself. 'Too light even for Issy.' He worried, but kept quiet. They were only inches from each other, so close that neither one of them moved; he was still leaning over her on the bed. It was Alex who broke the silence.

"I will go and fix you both some breakfast." Callen looked back up at the older man and nodded. He sat down on the bed beside Isobel, carefully trying not to hurt her.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Cal, as you've hardly said a word to me." Isobel looked him straight in the eyes, and it almost became a staring match. But it was much more than that, they were trying to read each other's thoughts. It was Callen who broke the hold and took a good look at Isobel's injuries. She watched him, following his eyes as they roamed over her body. It had been a long time since she'd had those intense blue eyes on her, and still made her pulse quicken. He too was fully aware that she watched his every move, and tried to breath more slowly as his heart rate soared. Partly because he's with her again, and partly because of the anger he felt over what had happened to her. This moment was interrupted by Sam who entered the room. He didn't want to intrude, but he had Hetty on the other end of his phone wanting to speak to Callen.

"Morning G." Sam began. "Hetty wants a word with you." Callen turned and looked at his partner and stood to take the phone from him.

"Morning Sam, this is Agent Isobel Finnan. Isobel, meet my partner, Agent Sam Hanna."

They both said hello, and she noticed how Callen stalled when he had said Finnan. She could see his hurt even when he had his back to her. His muscles on his back were all tense and his fists clenched at his side. She watched him leave the room to talk to her Mother. She wondered what they were talking about; most probably about her.

"How are you feeling Isobel?" Sam asked her, to break the silence.

"I am feeling a bit better every day thanks Sam, and more so now that Callen is here."

Sam assessed the woman before him, of her injuries and whether he could see any likeness to his boss Hetty. He decided that she was more like her Father, Alexander.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Sam quietly asked before sitting down.

"Not at all Sam." she replied. "So how long have you and Callen been partners?"

"Over seven years. I hear you're a team leader of your own down under?"

"Yes, they are a great team, and have become more like family over the years. I suppose like you and Callen?"

"Yeah, we're a pretty close team too, like family."

"Can I ask you about them all, Sam? "

He knew she's mostly wanted to know about Callen and Hetty, but he started off with Kensie and Deeks and moved onto Eric and Nell before he talked about Callen and Hetty. He noticed she was a good listener and didn't interrupt his talking. Something he appreciated after having Deeks and Nell interrupt them all the time; not that he really minded now that he'd grown to trust and care about them like family. Once he'd finished talking, he noticed her wanting to ask a question, but saw her hesitate.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Isobel?"

She looked at Sam, who she knew Callen trusted and faltered wondering whether to ask him her question or not. She decided to take the chance while Callen was out of the room. "How has Callen taken the news about his children?"

Sam looked to the door to check Callen was not there before he leaned in close and almost whispered to her. "He's hurt, Isobel, but he doesn't blame you. He's angry with Hetty, but understands why she did it. He wishes she had told him two years ago, after we had taken down the Comescus for good. But I think what pains him the most is finding out who his Father is. That his Father was not there for him when he needed him the most, and although he came into his life a while ago, he's left it to two days ago to tell him."

"What! He only told him when?" She was furious with Owen. She made him promise her that he would find his son and tell him. She felt frustrated that she could not comfort Callen. Wrapped up in all this plaster, injured like she was. If it wasn't due to her current condition she would have hopped on a plane instantly and given Owen a black eye.

Sam tried to calm her down. 'Yep, she has Hetty's fury alright.' He thought to himself.

"Don't worry Issy," Callen said as he walked into the room, "I think I have given him what he deserved myself, when I found out."

Both Issy and Sam looked at Callen waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Have you become a man of very few words like Gibbs over the past thirteen years Cal? Or are you just like this around me?" Isobel tried to get Callen to open up to her. She needed him more than ever right then, she couldn't have him build walls up around him again.

Callen sat down on the bed next to Isobel and continued. He didn't want to, but knew Isobel needed him to. She always needed him to tear down his walls and really talk, but he was finding it so hard, cause he was so deeply hurt. "Issy, I'm sorry, I know you need me, but I am finding all this new information hard to process. And to see you so badly hurt like this, it kills me."

"Cal, stop. Please," she faltered, biting her lower lip. "Please don't shut me out. I am just as peeved and hurt as you are."

Callen looked her straight in the eye, "No Issy, I am not as hurt as you. How could I be. I'm sorry." At this point he lost his battle to fight anymore, his shoulders shook and he broke in front of them both. Sam placed his hand on Callen's shoulder for support. He looked at his partner acknowledging the kind gesture.

"Isobel's right you know G, don't shut us out." Callen took a deep breath and readied himself to continue.

"He should have been there for me when I needed him most. All the grief I suffered from being moved about like I was, like I meant nothing. And now to know that my Father was around, and managed to get my sister out and raise her, but not me...what am I suppose to feel? And when the jerk does come into my life, he peeves me and is too gutless to tell me the truth. I deserved that much. For goodness sake, I have lived my life not even knowing my name. All I had was a letter." Callen stopped at this point, to calm himself down and pulled his emotions in. Isobel tried to rest her hand on his hand, to comfort him, but with it being in plaster pulled away, lowering her eyes, feeling awkward and helpless.

Sam, registering what Callen had said, spoke. "What do you mean he got your sister out, G? Hannah Lawson told you she drowned. I don't understand."

Callen turned to his best friend, "My father saw Amy and Hannah down by the river that night. He took her, making it look like she had drowned. It took him a month to find a body to make it look like she was the one who had drowned. He, with the help of his sister raised her in Boston; changing her name."

"Amy's alive?" Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. Married with a family. Unlike me." At his words, Isobel broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks. Callen brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Issy, please don't cry, it's not your fault."

Isobel shook her head and wept, while Callen consoled her. She would have consoled him too if she wasn't so badly injured. Sam stayed on the chair witnessing this emotional moment between his partner and the only woman he has ever loved. Not that he wanted to be there, as it was too much of a personal moment between them. But because he knew Callen needed him to be there.

Callen continued after he had calmed himself and Isobel down. "After I left the Ops Centre, Granger followed me down the stairs. I told him that unless he wanted to spar with me to leave me alone. That's when he said he needed to tell me my name. So I asked him. But he opted to spar with me instead. I'm sure it was from guilt that he wanted me to hurt him. I damn well wanted to kill him. So I got him in a headlock and tightened my hands around his neck." Isobel looked at Callen with shock and concern, but didn't interrupt him. "I then realised he was letting me hurt him. So I let go, punched the boxing bag and fell to the ground and cried." The three of them remained silent, for how long, neither of them knew, before Callen went on. "He then consoled me, like he should have done all along. And I let him."

No one knew what to say after Callen's confession. But the silence was broken when Alex returned with breakfast, which they realised they really needed after all the emotional exhaustion they were feeling.

Please leave a review. Your thoughts are always welcome!

By BH72

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original character are all mine.

Chapter 3

Sam and Callen travelled the rest of the way to their location by car, which lengthened their journey; so they shared the driving to help the other catch a nap. But even that didn't help them feel alert when they drove the narrow streets of Prague into an underground car park. Callen checked for security cameras, and once he had located them, he turned an electronic scrambler on to disconnect their surveillance.

They scanned the area, and when they could see they were clear, Callen led Sam behind a hidden door in the wall of the car park. It led them along narrow passageways that looked as ancient as the city itself. After a few more hidden doorways, they reached some stairs that led to an old iron door. Callen took out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

"Did Hetty give you that key, G?" Sam asked curiously, as he wasn't expecting to have a key, and thought Callen would just pick the lock.

"No Sam. Isobel gave it to me thirteen years ago. This lock is a hard one to pick."

With their weapons drawn, they quietly climbed more stairs until they could hear movement in an adjoining room. Callen slowly walked towards the dark figure who had his back to them and held his gun to the man's head. Without a word from Callen, the man spoke. "Is that you Peter?"

Callen recognised the older man's Russian accent and lowered his weapon. "Hello Alexander. It's been a long time, I had to make sure it was you first."

The older man turned, and greeted Callen with a hug, after which he stepped back and looked over his shoulder towards Sam. "Call me Alex, please. I see you have brought company with you Peter."

"This is my best friend, Sam. He's here to help you escape Europe to LA, where Nina is; without your family tracing your movements. You can't stay hidden in this house forever, you know." Alexander Michailov nodded his head and stretched his hand out towards the ex-navy seal.

"Hello Sam, it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Nina and Peter's." Sam looked at Callen with a puzzled look, then he realised that the Russian was talking about their boss Henrietta Lange.

"Hello Alex." Sam replied.

Callen looked around, eager to find Isobel. "She is resting at the moment, Peter. Best you two come and sit and eat while we wait for her to wake."

"How is she Alex?" Callen quietly asked.

"Isobel has been badly tortured. I think it is best I tell you what they did to her before you see her, so she doesn't see your look of shock at her condition. It's not going to be easy for you Peter. It has broken my heart seeing what my Mother let them do to her and Simon. He was a good man, he did not deserve it. I wish I had known they were there, I could have saved them both. Instead Simon watched his wife being tortured and raped, and then she witnessed them murder him." Alex stumbled at the end of his words, as his emotions took over.

Callen's fists clenched tight and his cheeks flushed from the anger of hearing what Alex had told him. "How did this happen? I thought you were always there to protect her."

Alex took a deep breath to control his emotions. "I did not know she had come again. I told her thirteen years ago, that it was not safe for her to come to Russia. It was agreed we would meet here. But Isobel acted swiftly and emotionally when she could not find Simon. I was away in another town working in a hospital. When your friend Gibbs and the Israeli woman saw me they told me Isobel and Simon were in trouble. I was two hours too late to save Simon. And only just made it to save Isobel's life. Yet I do not know how this will effect her. She's suffering really bad. The guilt of Simon's death, and the feeling of betrayal from my family towards her, although they had no idea that she was family. Then there's her injuries."

Callen had read the CIA report on the flight over on why Agent Simon Finnan had been sent into the underworld of the Michailov family. So he understood why Isobel would have been furious to have discovered her husband had been sent to infiltrate her infamous family. But to risk her own life to go back, even to save him, was only by one motive, selfless love. Callen tried not to think of Isobel loving Simon in the way she had loved him, but the fact was she had, and although he had been good friends with Simon, and the fact that he was now dead; he still felt a pang of jealousy.

Alexander stopped talking and silently prepared food and vodka for his two guests. Callen could hardly breathe, let alone talk. He carefully watched the Russian trying to ascertain just how badly Isobel was injured, waiting for the older man to continue.

"From what I can see without hospital equipment, Isobel has both hands and feet broken, a few broken ribs, concussion from a wound on the side of her head, cuts, bruises and a black eye. She definitely needs hospital treatment."

"She will in London, when she's up to the travel." Callen replied.

Sam could see this information was badly affecting both Alexander and Callen. Callen's whole upper body tensed up, whilst his head stayed fixed on Alexander. Isobel's Father punched his fist onto the table, cursing in Russian his frustrations, anger and helplessness he felt over the sufferings his only child had gone through. He knew she had nightmares, and that they would probably never leave her. He too woke many times during the night from his own nightmares. He had tried so hard to protect her from his family's cruelty; yet out of love, she ventured back into the lion's den to save her husband, without thought for her own safety. She trusted him to be there to save her. This guilt rested heavily on him, although he killed his brother-in-law and cousin to rescue her. Now he was on the run from his own family; outlawed because he had killed family to save his beloved daughter.

"Can I go and sit with her while she sleeps?" Callen asked with hope of some verification, that if he saw her resting and breathing soundly, she was somehow ok, after all of this horror he had heard from her Father.

Alexander nodded at Callen. Before he left the room, Alex spoke quietly. "She keeps calling out for someone named Callen. Is that you Peter?" Callen turned and nodded before he walked away.

Callen quietly entered the bedroom where Isobel laid sleeping. He sat in the chair beside her bed and watched her every breath. Tears welled up in his eyes and silently fell down his face, while he shook from emotion to see his beautiful Isobel so badly hurt, by ruthless men who didn't care one ounce for her. He heard her stir, and whisper. "Cal is that you?"

He leaned in closer trying not to hurt her. "Yes Issy, it's me." He faltered as he spoke, seeing her like this broke him.

She turned her head towards his voice, tears also streamed down her face. She lifted her right arm up to him to feel him, but found this task almost impossible with it being in plaster. "Sh...she sent you!"

He knew she spoke of her Mother, Hetty. That finally after thirteen years of being made to stay away from him, Hetty sent him to her. Isobel broke down and cried, while Callen tried to soothe her, although he was in as much of an emotional state as she was. He gently hugged her and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, as he wiped her tears away. She tried to give him a smile, but found it hard with her split lip.

"I'm sorry Callen." She whispered.

Callen shook his head. "There is no reason for you to apologise Issy." Without much thought, Callen gently brushed his lips on her's. They were salty from tears, but both found comfort in the contact.

"I never stopped loving you Cal. But she wouldn't let me contact you, or see you." Isobel shook and more tears fell.

Callen gently soothed her until she calmed down. "Hetty was doing what was right, even if we didn't like what she did. It was a good thing she protected Jack and Sophie from the Comescus. And now they are safe. I am safe. All we need is for you to heal so you can fly to LA where your family are waiting for you."

Isobel looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean to LA?" She asked him.

"Hetty has had your parents and children flown to LA so you will have them around you when we arrive there. The rest of my team are on protection duty of looking after them whilst my partner Sam and I help you and your Father escape Europe to the US. But first we need you to get well enough to travel to London by car and train. You need hospital treatment Issy before you can fly any further."

Isobel nodded her head and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep once again. 'Oh why do I feel so tired?'

Callen sat back in the chair and watched her fall back into a deep sleep. Suddenly he heard her shouting and crying out. "Simon, no!"

Callen sat up straight, realising he had fallen asleep and it was now dark outside. He moved closer to Isobel and rubbed her upper arms to comfort her. She settled again and he moved to the other side of the bed and laid beside her. He watched over her, and prayed that she would heal fully and be happy again.

Alex watched them from the doorway, and prayed for the same thing. He was pleased Nina kept her word and sent Peter to be with Isobel. He knew that his daughter was going to need his love and support if she was to have any hope of truly healing and be happy again.

Sam had laid down on a bed in another room and had fallen asleep, as their journey to this place had been a tiresome one. He was concerned about how long it was going to be, before they would be able to make their journey home. From the sounds of what Alexander had told them, it would be some time before Isobel would be up to travelling to London. Time was of the essence, in getting them out of Europe safely.

Callen stirred to find the bed empty. For a moment he had to think where he was. Light streamed through the cracks around the curtains and knew he had slept through the night. Thirteen years it had taken him to sleep through. He smiled thinking about the effects Isobel had on him. Thinking of her made him realise she was missing from the bed. Then he heard movement in the adjoining bathroom. He heard Alexander and Isobel talking before he pushed her out in a wheelchair.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Isobel greeted him. "Thought you had pricked your finger on a spindle and I was going to have to kiss you awake." She was taunting him again. How did Isobel manage to do it to him, never ceased to amaze him. A smile appeared on his lips, ready to taunt her back, but stopped. How could he after all she had been through. He lost his smile and she raised her eyebrows in question to him as why he did not respond. "Is everything ok Cal?"

He sat up and cleared his throat, as he shook his head. The emotion from the past two days had exhausted him. Alex brought his daughter back to her side of the bed and that was when Callen moved to lift her up our of the chair and gently placed her back onto the bed. 'She's so light.' He thought to himself. 'Too light even for Issy.' He worried, but kept quiet. They were only inches from each other, so close that neither one of them moved; he was still leaning over her on the bed. It was Alex who broke the silence.

"I will go and fix you both some breakfast." Callen looked back up at the older man and nodded. He sat down on the bed beside Isobel, carefully trying not to hurt her.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Cal, as you've hardly said a word to me." Isobel looked him straight in the eyes, and it almost became a staring match. But it was much more than that, they were trying to read each other's thoughts. It was Callen who broke the hold and took a good look at Isobel's injuries. She watched him, following his eyes as they roamed over her body. It had been a long time since she'd had those intense blue eyes on her, and still made her pulse quicken. He too was fully aware that she watched his every move, and tried to breath more slowly as his heart rate soared. Partly because he's with her again, and partly because of the anger he felt over what had happened to her. This moment was interrupted by Sam who entered the room. He didn't want to intrude, but he had Hetty on the other end of his phone wanting to speak to Callen.

"Morning G." Sam began. "Hetty wants a word with you." Callen turned and looked at his partner and stood to take the phone from him.

"Morning Sam, this is Agent Isobel Finnan. Isobel, meet my partner, Agent Sam Hanna."

They both said hello, and she noticed how Callen stalled when he had said Finnan. She could see his hurt even when he had his back to her. His muscles on his back were all tense and his fists clenched at his side. She watched him leave the room to talk to her Mother. She wondered what they were talking about; most probably about her.

"How are you feeling Isobel?" Sam asked her, to break the silence.

"I am feeling a bit better every day thanks Sam, and more so now that Callen is here."

Sam assessed the woman before him, of her injuries and whether he could see any likeness to his boss Hetty. He decided that she was more like her Father, Alexander.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Sam quietly asked before sitting down.

"Not at all Sam." she replied. "So how long have you and Callen been partners?"

"Over seven years. I hear you're a team leader of your own down under?"

"Yes, they are a great team, and have become more like family over the years. I suppose like you and Callen?"

"Yeah, we're a pretty close team too, like family."

"Can I ask you about them all, Sam? "

He knew she's mostly wanted to know about Callen and Hetty, but he started off with Kensie and Deeks and moved onto Eric and Nell before he talked about Callen and Hetty. He noticed she was a good listener and didn't interrupt his talking. Something he appreciated after having Deeks and Nell interrupt them all the time; not that he really minded now that he'd grown to trust and care about them like family. Once he'd finished talking, he noticed her wanting to ask a question, but saw her hesitate.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Isobel?"

She looked at Sam, who she knew Callen trusted and faltered wondering whether to ask him her question or not. She decided to take the chance while Callen was out of the room. "How has Callen taken the news about his children?"

Sam looked to the door to check Callen was not there before he leaned in close and almost whispered to her. "He's hurt, Isobel, but he doesn't blame you. He's angry with Hetty, but understands why she did it. He wishes she had told him two years ago, after we had taken down the Comescus for good. But I think what pains him the most is finding out who his Father is. That his Father was not there for him when he needed him the most, and although he came into his life a while ago, he's left it to two days ago to tell him."

"What! He only told him when?" She was furious with Owen. She made him promise her that he would find his son and tell him. She felt frustrated that she could not comfort Callen. Wrapped up in all this plaster, injured like she was. If it wasn't due to her current condition she would have hopped on a plane instantly and given Owen a black eye.

Sam tried to calm her down. 'Yep, she has Hetty's fury alright.' He thought to himself.

"Don't worry Issy," Callen said as he walked into the room, "I think I have given him what he deserved myself, when I found out."

Both Issy and Sam looked at Callen waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Have you become a man of very few words like Gibbs over the past thirteen years Cal? Or are you just like this around me?" Isobel tried to get Callen to open up to her. She needed him more than ever right then, she couldn't have him build walls up around him again.

Callen sat down on the bed next to Isobel and continued. He didn't want to, but knew Isobel needed him to. She always needed him to tear down his walls and really talk, but he was finding it so hard, cause he was so deeply hurt. "Issy, I'm sorry, I know you need me, but I am finding all this new information hard to process. And to see you so badly hurt like this, it kills me."

"Cal, stop. Please," she faltered, biting her lower lip. "Please don't shut me out. I am just as peeved and hurt as you are."

Callen looked her straight in the eye, "No Issy, I am not as hurt as you. How could I be. I'm sorry." At this point he lost his battle to fight anymore, his shoulders shook and he broke in front of them both. Sam placed his hand on Callen's shoulder for support. He looked at his partner acknowledging the kind gesture.

"Isobel's right you know G, don't shut us out." Callen took a deep breath and readied himself to continue.

"He should have been there for me when I needed him most. All the grief I suffered from being moved about like I was, like I meant nothing. And now to know that my Father was around, and managed to get my sister out and raise her, but not me...what am I suppose to feel? And when the jerk does come into my life, he peeves me and is too gutless to tell me the truth. I deserved that much. For goodness sake, I have lived my life not even knowing my name. All I had was a letter." Callen stopped at this point, to calm himself down and pulled his emotions in. Isobel tried to rest her hand on his hand, to comfort him, but with it being in plaster pulled away, lowering her eyes, feeling awkward and helpless.

Sam, registering what Callen had said, spoke. "What do you mean he got your sister out, G? Hannah Lawson told you she drowned. I don't understand."

Callen turned to his best friend, "My father saw Amy and Hannah down by the river that night. He took her, making it look like she had drowned. It took him a month to find a body to make it look like she was the one who had drowned. He, with the help of his sister raised her in Boston; changing her name."

"Amy's alive?" Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. Married with a family. Unlike me." At his words, Isobel broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks. Callen brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Issy, please don't cry, it's not your fault."

Isobel shook her head and wept, while Callen consoled her. She would have consoled him too if she wasn't so badly injured. Sam stayed on the chair witnessing this emotional moment between his partner and the only woman he has ever loved. Not that he wanted to be there, as it was too much of a personal moment between them. But because he knew Callen needed him to be there.

Callen continued after he had calmed himself and Isobel down. "After I left the Ops Centre, Granger followed me down the stairs. I told him that unless he wanted to spar with me to leave me alone. That's when he said he needed to tell me my name. So I asked him. But he opted to spar with me instead. I'm sure it was from guilt that he wanted me to hurt him. I damn well wanted to kill him. So I got him in a headlock and tightened my hands around his neck." Isobel looked at Callen with shock and concern, but didn't interrupt him. "I then realised he was letting me hurt him. So I let go, punched the boxing bag and fell to the ground and cried." The three of them remained silent, for how long, neither of them knew, before Callen went on. "He then consoled me, like he should have done all along. And I let him."

No one knew what to say after Callen's confession. But the silence was broken when Alex returned with breakfast, which they realised they really needed after all the emotional exhaustion they were feeling.

_Please leave a review. Your thoughts are always welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original character are all mine._

**Chapter 4**

Detective Deeks stepped out of the limousine to greet the new arrivals from Australia. A couple in their seventies with bronzed skin walk towards him with four children. It was the woman who spoke to him first. "Mr Deeks, I presume?" She looked at the Detective with strength and determination, which made him think he was looking at another Henrietta Lange, yet older and much taller.

Deeks replied with his charming grin, "Yes, I am, and welcome." He held the door to his guests and moved swiftly to their luggage, placing them carefully in the boot. He couldn't help but look at the twelve year old twins and observe their movements; wondering if they had inherited more of their Father than his looks. The boy, Jack, looked back at the Detective, obviously aware of the Detective's observation. They were both in a locked gaze for only a couple of seconds, and it confirmed to the him that this boy had inherited his Father's intuition. 'He won't be fooled easily, that boy. Just like his Father.' Deeks was curious to this, knowing that his team leader and son had never met. The girl, Sophie on the other hand appeared non the wiser; a conclusion that would later catch Deeks out.

They climbed into the back of the limousine, fully aware that this Mr Deeks was a co-worker of their Father's. Their real one, whom they had never met. They too were curious; was he a friend of their Father's as well? Will watching his behaviour provide them with enough information of what their real Father was like? Oh they had heard the stories from their Mother and Step Dad, Simon; both of whom had worked with and became friends with him. More so on their Mother's part, as they were living proof of that. Mr Deeks started the engine and they looked out the window at the strange new scenery that passed by them. They had never left Australia before, only photos and tv provided them with knowledge of what the rest of the world looked like. The buildings looked old and the sky seemed less clean than what they were used to, living by the bay in Melbourne's south eastern suburbs. They loved the beach, and although it was only a bay, it was a big bay that provided them with surf on a windy day if it was coming from the south. It always surprised them when the wind was a hot northerly one, how still the water was. So they learnt to surf, with the hope that one day they would get to fly to Los Angeles and meet their real Dad; and he'd take them surfing.

Looking over at her two younger sisters, Sophie's heart felt heavy. They were too young to lose their Dad; and from the sounds of it, they nearly lost their dear Mom as well. She was alive, that much they knew, but how badly she had been hurt, had not been told to them. Dealing with Simon's death was too much already for them to deal with as it was. Georgia and Caitlin were snuggled up to Grandma and Grandpa for comfort and security. Dragged off to a foreign land without either parent being with them made it more frightening. At least they had them, Sophie thought. Although they knew they were going to stay at their Nana's house; their Mom's real Mother, she was more like a distant relative than a real Grandparent. The only comfort she and Jack had was knowing that their real Dad was bringing their Mom here, eventually; once she was well enough to travel. Then they would be a family; she hoped more than she was sure. After all, up until the other day, he knew nothing of their existence. Whilst she pondered on how her Dad would take to knowing about them, the buildings grew bigger and more grand, with large old trees and beautiful gardens surrounding them. Their Nana was so much of a mystery to them, except of her twice a year visits she made to them in Australia. So she was surprised when they turned up a long and grand driveway. The house took her breath away, realising she was in Hollywood.

Deeks stopped the engine and exited the vehicle. As he opened the door for his passengers to exit, he noticed their hesitation. The older woman whom he knew to be a former CIA Agent, Marley Johnson (now known as Rose Campbell) and her husband Marcus Campbell, were the first to exist the limousine along side the two younger girls clinging to them for dear life.  
The Detective lent on the side of the vehicle patiently waiting for the last two occupants to exit. He decided to juggle some candy in his hand as if he was not waiting for them. Slowly he watched first Sophie, and then Jack emerge and stalled beside him, wondering where to go next.

"You can follow the others inside if you like?" Deeks said to them, still juggling the candy. "Or if you would prefer, you could explore the grounds before going inside. You know, check out the perimeter of your surroundings before declaring it safe to venture inside." Deeks had one eyebrow raised and head tilted with a small smirk forming around his mouth, knowing that they would take up his offer.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sophie replied. "Thanks." Together, holding hands, they ventured off to around the outside of the house to explore. Whilst Deeks watched them, Kensi came out of the house looking for him.

"Where's the twins?" Kensi asked a little too impatiently.

"Off checking the perimeter to see if the place is secure before entering inside." He replied with a big grin on his face.

"Seriously, Deeks?" Kensi's frustration over her partner's silly comments got the better of her and punched his arm.

"Ouch! I'm serious, Kens. It was hard enough getting them out of the limo."

She looked him straight in the eyes to make sure he was telling her the truth.

"They just stood beside me not sure where to go, so I suggested they explore the grounds first. They liked my suggestion." He told her with conviction.

Just like the rest of them, she too was all a little too eager to meet their team leader's children. "So what are they like?"

"Jack is like a mini Callen, not just in looks; he's too aware of what is going on around him. Sophie, I'm not so sure about yet. But they both seem very close. No one spoke the whole way in the limo from the airport, so it's hard to see what any of them are like. The younger two are clinging onto their Grandparents for dear life."

"Well they've just lost their Dad, and nearly their Mom; so it must be hard on them being dragged across the other side of the world in amongst of all of this."

"Actually, it's only across the other side of the Pacific."

"Really, Deeks?" Kensi walked away back inside frustrated by his attention seeking comments. But she wouldn't have any other partner; she trusted him with her life. Just not sure yet, on her heart. She pondered thinking of her Jack and how his leaving left her broken; wondering how Isobel was feeling with not only the loss of her husband, but also the Father of her two eldest children re-entering her life at the same time. Nothing in life was ever simple when it came to the heart.

Hetty greeted her old friend Marley with a big hug. "Hello Rose, it's so good to see you. Although, I wish under more happier circumstances. How was your flight?" She greeted Marcus in the same way and paused before she greeted her two younger grandchildren. She accessed how the recent events had affected them, before she gave them a warm smile. At this small gesture, both girls leaped into her arms and she comforted them.

Georgia looked into her Nana's eyes and saw tears in hers also, so she tighten the hold and returned the comfort back. At nine years old, she was more aware of what had happened than her seven year old sister, and missed her Mom and Dad very much. She supposed Caitlin just followed how she reacted to everything, not sure how to react herself. It is the first time they've had someone they know die. It sounded so permanent; and it frightened her. Georgia had overheard her older brother and sister quietly talking after they heard about their Dad being killed overseas. She was good at listening into other people's conversation; as she appears to be more of a talker than a listener. Such as when she's asked to do something, she is good at ignoring them; at the same time she can pretend she's focusing on something and hears every word other people are saying. Even when they talk very quietly. Her Mom said she has ears like a bat. And she is a bit of a chatterbox. But she has to be extremely quiet around Jack and Sophie to overhear them talking, as they are very much aware of their surroundings. "Hello Nana," she finally said. "When's Mom going to be here?"

At this, Hetty turned to her granddaughter, "Sweetheart, your Mom is hurt pretty bad trying to rescue your Dad. Your Papa is with her trying his best to fix her so she can fly here. But it will take a few weeks before that happens. Do you understand what I am saying?" Georgia nodded her head to her Nana. "Let's get you all settled, you must be exhausted after that long flight. Now where are your older brother and sister? Hmm!" She scanned the area, and approached her junior agent on the subject. Miss Blye, do you know where Jack and Sophie are?"

"There're checking the perimeter to make sure it's secure." Hetty raised her eyebrow at this comment. "Don't look at me Hetty, Deeks suggested it to them as they seemed a little lost."

"That's fine, Miss Blye. I'm sure they will feel more comfortable exploring first." Hetty had noticed this trait from her older two grandchildren a few years ago, when visiting them in Australia. The older they grow, the more they became like their Father. 'Well it is in their blood on both sides of the family to become great agents'; not that is what she really wants for them. She would rather they lived a normal life, not one of a ghost. She boiled the kettle and made some tea. Sitting outside by the pool, she noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. 'They are good, very good.' She thought to herself; of being ghosts like their Father. "Would you like some tea, my dears?" She eventually asked to her two older grandchildren. She saw them hesitate, and whisper to each other, before venturing out into the open and across the courtyard to her.

"Hello Nana, we would like that. Thanks." They both sat opposite her and she can see them scanning the area.

"You do know he's not here, don't you?"

"Yes we know," Sophie replied. " We were just getting familiar to our surroundings."

"I realise with your Mother away, and your Step Father being killed would make you more alert. I don't blame you." She hesitated the next bit. "You know it was I would kept you from your Father to protect you, don't you? Not from him, but people after anyone in his family. You are safe here, I promise you."

"Yes, Mom had told us. Well in fact we heard Mom and Simon talking about it. She was upset with you over that." Sophie replied.

"Hmm. It's been thirteen years since I have seen your Mother, let alone talk with her. That is why I have sent your Father to bring her home. She will be grieving the loss of Simon; she will need him to heal from this." Hetty paused before she went on to the next bit. "How do you feel about meeting your Father, when he returns?" Two sets of identical blue eyes stared back at her, she tried to read them, but found she could not. However, she was known for her patience, so she waited by drinking her tea.

Sophie pondered the question her Nana asked her and her twin brother. She and Jack had talked about the day that they finally get to meet their Father, for years. Over the past couple of days, they had whispered a lot about it finally happening. They were excited of course, however, the sadness they felt over what had happened to Simon and their Mom overshadowed this excitement considerably. She looked at Jack and he nodded to her to give their Nana their reply. "We feel happy and excited that we will finally meet him, as it is something we've been looking forward to for a long time. But we don't know how he will react towards us when we finally do meet him. Plus we've been too upset over Mom and Simon to really feel too much." She took a deep breath and slowly released it, to calm her emotions. She had observed this behaviour from her Nana on the many occasions they were visited by her over the years. Although brief, as their Mom wouldn't see her, they got to spend a bit of time with her at their Grandparents'. She had noticed it helped her Nana stay calm, so she practised it until she too could achieve it too.

Hetty observed Sophie with amusement, however, she did not show it. 'The clever girl had worked out how to keep her emotions in check even at her age. She's more like me than I realised.' "I don't know how things will pan out with regards to you meeting your Father; however, I do know that when I told him about you both the other day, he was very hurt and upset with me that I had kept you a secret from him. He has not had the privilege of growing up with his own family, therefore for him to have a family of his own would mean the world to him."

With that said, Jack piped in. "From what we have learned about him from Mom, Simon, and now you." He paused, scanning the area to make sure they were still alone. "We were hoping that he would want us. Cause we want him. It's not that we didn't love Simon or anything, cause he was a great Dad. It's just he's not our Dad." Feeling guilty speaking like that about his recently deceased stepfather, Jack stood and walked back out into the bushes.

Sophie stood also to follow him, but Hetty placed her hand on hers. "Let him be, Sophie, let him be." She turned to look at her Nana.

"But he needs me, Nana. He can't do this on his own." She lent down closer to her Nana. "He's not like you and I; he can't hide his feelings like us. I've watched you and practised it till it worked. Jack needs to punch it out of his system before he explodes. If he can't do that, then I need to be there when he breaks." Hetty smiled, not because what she is hearing made her happy; far from it. It's the irony of inherited traits. "What's so funny Nana?"

"Sophie, please sit with me some more and talk." Sophie obeyed and waited for her Nana to continue. "I agree with you Sophie, you are like me in that way. You are a bright girl, being able to observe and practise another's behaviour. And I noticed you doing just that earlier. What made me smile, dear, was that Jack is so much like your Father; yet they haven't even met."

Sophie raised her eyebrow at this information. "Jack's like our Dad?"

"Yes dear, in looks and in character. Inherited traits are a fascinating thing. So if you are intrigue as to what kind of man your Father is, take a good look at your brother, because he is a mini Callen. However, your Father has had a very tough life, not knowing who he is, who his family are, and not had the love a child needs when growing up. He had choices when he grew up on what kind of man he wanted to be, and I can tell you he chose to be a good man, even without the role model of a Father. He saw how bad people can be, and chose not to be like them. He's a selfless man, who would give his life to save another. You cannot get a better man than that."

With that bit of information about her Father, she asked her Nana to be excused. She went off to find her brother. She found him after twenty minutes searching the large grounds. He was hiding up a tall tree, with a bird's eye view over the whole of the property. She joined him up on a nearby branch. "Great view Jack."

"Perfect for keeping watch." He looked at her and smiled. They had played spies and federal agents over the years, always being the good guys fighting the baddies. They knew what their parents did for a living and liked keeping their secret from all their friends. Being twins helped them keep important things to themselves. "And spying on Mr Deeks and that dark haired woman who must also work with our Dad." Sophie watched where Jack had referred to. It might be a couple of weeks before their Mom would be here and when they would finally get to meet their Dad; but they could see they were going to have fun toiling with these two.

"Let the games begin." They both smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original character are all mine._

_Flashbacks are in italics._

**Chapter 5**

It was two weeks before Isobel was well enough to travel to London. This delay in movement caused great concern for Sam; but he also could see that there was no way Isobel was fit to be moved, no matter how necessary it was to get her to a hospital. Although Alexander was a very good doctor, without the supplies and equipment from a hospital, there was only so much he could do for his daughter. He couldn't see how her broken bones were healing, or if he had set them right before splintering and plastering them. Never mind her internal injuries. She was pale and thinner than when he had first seen her in Russia, which had shocked him to the core. Why had she been so thin? Normally she was full of life and very fit. He saw the look of concern Peter (who he now knew to be Callen) gave her when he lifted her out of the wheelchair. Yet he noticed her sparkle to returned in her eyes when Peter was around her. She had teased him that first morning about him being sleeping beauty, and he was ready to tease her right back; but held off. He could see it broke him too, to see Isobel in this condition. They had tried to get her strength back; to eat as much food as she could. But she was grieving the loss of her husband, and it was this grieving that kept Peter at a distance. A distance that needed to be shortened, to help Isobel properly heal.

"Peter, I mean, Callen. May I speak to you for a moment please?" Callen turned to Isobel and said he would be back soon, and left with her Father. "We need to get her eating more, she's too thin. She's thinner than when I saw her in Russia, and even then that shocked me."

"So it's not just me noticing then. It's been a long time since I've seen her, so I wasn't sure how long this has been going on." He thought for a moment. "I will see if I can get her to talk to me about it, ok?" Alexander nodded, and let him return to Isobel.

Callen stood leaning on the door frame, watching Isobel for a couple of minutes. She had started to doze but felt his presence, so she opened her eyes and looked back at him with a small smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked him.

He laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Issy." He entered the room and sat on the chair. "We, your Father and I, are concerned about your, um..." She watched him intently, she could see he was struggling to finish his words. "Issy, I know you've been to hell and back, but... how come your so thin?"

Isobel went to open her mouth to speak, to only shut it again. It was hard to answer. Why was she so thin? She had seen the look on her Father's face in Russia. If he hadn't been told she was there he might not have recognised her. Then Callen's face when he first lifted her out of the wheelchair. It was for only a split second, as he hid it well; but she had seen it. However, she knew the answer to his question. It was just hard to say it, to him.

"Your Father says you were already...very thin when he first saw you. What's been going on Issy? We're worried about you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was never good at hiding her emotions like her Mother. "Cal, it's not so simple. But you deserve to know." She pressed her lips together, as she thought on how she would answer him. At last she began to tell him about her spiral downhill over the past two years. "I tried to forget you, being forbidden to contact you, to be with you; it wasn't easy. It did not help looking at Jack and Sophie everyday. But especially Jack. He was my constant reminder of you, not just in looks, but in personality. Their smiles was your smile. Their eyes, your eyes. I couldn't forget you, nor stop loving you." She broke down crying, and Callen moved closer to comfort her. After ten minutes, she continued. "I tried so hard to focus on what I had. What I had been given. A good husband, who loved me more than I deserved." She looked up at Callen. "He was a good man, Cal. An amazing husband and Father, even to your kids. Our kids. And I tried to give him my whole heart. But when we were in London two years ago and I met Owen Granger and found out who he was, it gave me hope, that you would be alright. And then I couldn't let go of you anymore. Simon could see it was tearing me apart."

"Issy,"

"No Cal, please let me continue. I need to finish this before I can't. "

"Ok." He hated seeing her so upset. He wanted to take all her pain away. But he did as she requested, and he let her continue.

"When Simon was asked to go away on an assignment, he took it, to give us a break. He thought it would give me the time I needed to sort all my feelings out. And I was glad to have the space. After a month, I got a call from a friend saying that Simon was in trouble. I had never had a call like that before, so I was extremely worried. I asked for details, and when they told me where he was, I flipped."

She needed to breathe. It was getting so hot in there. "Please, I need a drink." Callen quickly held the glass of water up to her lips. Worry written all over his face. "Thank you."

She looked down at her plastered hands. "I quickly arranged for my parents to look after our children, and flew to DC to see Leon and Gibbs. Leon allowed Gibbs and Agent David to come with me to Russia to help find Simon and get him out. I tried contacting my Father, but he didn't get the message in time. I asked Gibbs to try and find him and I went into my Father's family home." Isobel's whole body started to shake at this point.

Callen tried to calm her with gentle circular movements of his thumbs on her shoulders. Looking back into Callen's ocean blue eyes, she calmed a little, before she continued. "The first person I met was my Grandmother. Looking at the woman who you are most alike is a scary thing. Having my hair dyed and contacts in to hide those features that would give away just who I am, made the moment even more bizarre; because you keep thinking she will recognise you, but she didn't. But she noticed the earrings I was wearing. The ones my Father gave me thirteen years ago, when we were last there." Callen nodded as he remembered Alexander giving her the gift. "She asked me where had I gotten them. Accusing me of stealing them. I told her they were a gift. She called me a liar. She took them off me and called for someone to take me down to the basement." Breathing heavily. "They threw me into the same room they had been holding Simon in. He was alive, Cal. But they saw that we recognised each other. So they decided to play a game with us."

She broke at this point. Callen hugged her carefully and comforted Isobel. It broke him too. It was another fifteen minutes before Isobel had stopped crying, and suddenly hatred and anger filled her. "Simon told me he had been burned by his handler. I asked him who his handler was."

"Issy, breathe. Alex, quickly." Callen shouted out. "Issy, stay with me." She shook and went blue. Gasping for air. Alex and Sam ran into the room.

"Give her mouth to mouth G." Sam said quickly. Alex after seeing his daughter's state quickly left to get his bag. When he returned, Callen had Isobel breathing again. Alex injected a sedative into her arm and they watched her fall asleep. "What the hell happened, G?"

"I don't know." Callen was confused by the sudden deterioration in Isobel's health. He was going to move her the next day to London.

"Isobel had a panic attack." Alex finally informed to the two men beside him. They look at him trying to understand what he was saying. "Tell me Callen. What were you talking about?"

Callen thought about all that Isobel had told him. Her declaration of her love for him. And how she was failing to keep her marriage going because of it. Then he went forwards to the moment in Russia when she found Simon. "She told me Simon was burned by his handler." He had read the file on the plane. He knew who Simon's handler was, and even when he saw the name written in black on white, his gut had told him that he was to blame.

"Who was his handler?" Sam had not read the file. Granger had given it to him for his eyes only. But he knew now that he had to be told who.

"Trent Kort." Callen spat out.

Alexander looked worriedly at the two other men, as he realised the name was said in hatred. "If this man is bad, why is he still working for the US government?"

"Good question, Alex. Unfortunately, he's managed to crawl out of too many holes in the past, but not this time." Callen replied.

"G!" Sam could see the anger tense across his upper body. "Don't do it."

Alex looked between the two men. "What is going on?"

"When G gets this look, it means he's going to do something stupid."

Callen looked at his partner. "We'll if I don't do it, I know that Issy will when she's well enough, and we can't wait that long."

"And you will lose your job and end up in jail. Where Kort belongs, not you. I'll call H..Nina and let her know this info and that we're moving tomorrow." Sam went to leave the room, before Callen stopped him.

"No. We move now. While Issy is sedated. It will be the best for her."

Sam looked at the older man, and saw Alexander nodded in agreement with Callen. In less than half an hour the three men had packed up and Callen was carrying the sleeping Isobel through passageways to the car parked in a near by underground car park. Sam turned the scrambler on to enable their movements not to be detected by the surveillance cameras, until they had driven away. "I will drop you off two blocks from the Belgium airport, then I will continue on into Paris with Isobel and wait to get onto the train to London."

The rest of the drive was in silence. They said their goodbyes, whilst Isobel remained asleep until she and Callen arrived in London, where she spent the next four weeks in hospital.

**NCIS**

_**Four weeks later, Manchester Airport...**_

Callen and Isobel were waiting to board their plane to Los Angeles. It had been a long four weeks for Isobel. She hated the sitting and lying around in hospital. It was seven weeks since her father had rescued her from his violent family; and when she had lost her husband. She and Callen had spent every moment together, since his arrival in Prague. The staff at the hospital were really good to them, providing her with a private room and a queen size bed; so he could sleep next to her. It helped her sleep, knowing he was there, and he helped make her nightmares go away. Their time together had its ups and downs, sometimes they would be in fits of laughter; other times, they would cry. But mostly they had learned to trust each other again, and fall in love all over again.

He slept through every night, since reuniting with Isobel. He still worried about her, but was glad she was getting the medical help she needed and was healing. He knew she felt guilt over Simon's death. It had been her family that had killed him, but that was not her fault. The guilt mostly was from knowing it was her love for him that drove Simon away onto that assignment that sealed his fate. And it pained him to see her grief over her loss of him and the guilt she felt.

But the fear he felt on that day her Russian Grandmother walked into the hospital room consumed him the most. He knew she was in the building. They had agents outside the hospital watching for signs of anyone snooping around. Someone on the Michailov's payroll had alerted them to Isobel's admittance in the hospital.

_Olesya Michailov strolled into Isobel's room, as if lost. "I am so sorry for interrupting you. I am a little lost, you see. I am trying to find a relative who is in here, and I was told she was in this room." She had confusion written all over her face. He and Isobel had been playing a game of chess, and she had been scolding him for cheating. They had been using their aliases; Bradley and Sarah Thompson. An English couple from Dorset, who had been rock climbing in France, when Sarah had fallen and broken her hands and feet. They had to change their back stopped story once they knew Isobel's injuries could not pass as having cancer. Nell and Eric had been swift to create the news story of the accident, in case anyone had queried it. It was a fortunate thing really that even after four weeks, they had played the role of Bradley and Sarah to a T. Because they were flirting with each other and laughing the moment Olesya had walked into the room. They both had looked at her in silence, quickly hiding any fear from this woman, as they knew her life depended upon it._

_"That's ok Ma'am." Isobel responded, still smiling from his weak attempt to cheat against her without her noticing._

_'As if.' He thought to himself, as he knew she was very observant._

_"You have caught us in a funny moment, you see, my husband here is trying to pull the wool over my eyes and fane innocence in cheating at chess."_

_She laughed again at the shock look Callen gave her. 'She's very good at the role playing. Very good. Which at that moment he was very grateful for. "Who me, sweetheart? Are you accusing me of cheating? Was it not five moves earlier when you made a very questionable move?" Callen joined her in the playing games with the evil woman, distracting her from her reason to be in their room._

_"I will leave the two of you alone. Someone has got it wrong." She looked at Isobel with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out who she was. Her hair was back to its natural colour, and her eyes had no contacts in. So while she was safe from not looking like Natalia; she was at risk of being recognised as this woman's true granddaughter. After she left, Callen quickly scanned the room for any bugs she may have left in her wake, and was relieved to not have found any._

_Callen turned back to Isobel, and he could see her hands were shaking. I went to her and comforted her. "Take slow deep breaths Issy." He whispered in her ears._

They were lucky that this happened the day Isobel was being released from the hospital. But they had to make sure we were not followed when they left. Callen and Issy had to play it safe, and drove to the house that was their safe house for that night. They had a long drive the next day, to North Devon, where Simon's family lived. Isobel had asked him to take her to his grave, and had agreed. It was hard on her because she had not been able to go to his funeral. Another chip that sat on her shoulder to burden her with, but she took comfort to be able to see his family before they left the country.

Afterwards, she asked to be taken to the hairdressers. Callen sat there and watched her tell the girl she wanted her hair cut to shoulder length.

"_Are you sure Issy that's what you want? " Callen asked her. She was so beautiful with her long brunette hair, waving down past her shoulder blades._

_"Yes I am Cal. I need a change, after all I've been through." She looked at him with a small smile. "After all darling, hair grows." She turned to the hairdresser. "Some highlights too please, to brighten my hair up." Isobel's face lit up at that request, and Callen returned her smile. "You look good Cal, with longer hair." She said out of the blue. His hair had grown quite a bit over the past seven weeks._

_"I'm going to get teased by Sam when he sees how long it is. He'll say I've been influenced by Deeks too much." Callen shook my head at the thought._

_"I'm serious Cal, it really suits you." He looked her straight in the eyes. 'Is she serious? Yes she is.'_

_"Ok, for you, sweetheart, I will not cut it." He watched her smile brightly at that. "But if I receive any ridicule from Sam; it's going." She raised her eyebrows in question to that. He saw her thinking, and wondered what she was plotting. 'Oh he's a goner, with that look. Hooked, lined and sinkered.'_

They had changed their plans due to Olesya's sudden visit in London, to fly out of Manchester instead. new aliases had been created, so they had new passports with their most recent looks. The drive had been not too bad from North Devon, as he had heard the motorway could get hectic and make the journey even longer. Therefore, they had arrived earlier than planned, so they spent the time shopping. Callen was not overly keen on shopping, but thought it would be good for Isobel just the same. To his surprise, she was an easy person to shop with and he had bought some new clothes as well.

They arrived with plenty of time to eat something after they had handed in their hire car and checked their luggage in. While she sat in the wheelchair next to Callen, she watched people's coming and goings around them. There were sad goodbyes and excited children eager to hop on the plane for their holiday. She wondered about her own children, who flew for the first time to LA without her, or Simon. 'How had they gone? Were they excited, or scared?' She knew they had arrived safely, for Callen had told her after chatting with her Mother on the phone. It had frustrated her not to be there during the weeks following the loss of the only Dad they had ever known. Now they were only thirty minutes from boarding the plane that would take both of them to their children. Where Callen and his children would meet for the first time. She could see he had become quiet, and guarded of his emotions again since they had arrived at the airport. She wondered if meeting his kids, was what was on his mind. But she also knew that he would have to face the other new information he was told on the morning he had left LA; dealing with knowing who he really was, and who his Father was. She knew the time away had been good for him to get some space away from Owen. But she was worried about how he will deal with it once they returned. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

He looked at her and smiled, realising the pleasure in her ability to do just that. She was finally out of plaster, colour had returned to her face and she had gained some weight. She returned the smile, locking his gaze, trying to read his eyes, and he trying to read hers. Leaning into her, he whispered into her ear. "You are beautiful, Issy. I love you." It brought a tingle to her ear, and she shuddered at his gentle touch. She turned her head around till their lips were almost touching. They could hear and feel each other's breathing. Like a magnet pushing them together, they kissed. It started out gentle and soft; but as their emotions fired up from the contact, it turned passionate. They knew people were watching them, but they didn't care. This was their moment and they were making the most of it, until they were interrupted by an announcement to board their plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Alexander had arrived safely in DC, under aliases provided to them by Nell. After debriefing with Director Vance, Gibbs and Agent David, they drove to New York, where they caught a flight to San Francisco. Their cover was to attend a medical conference, so they attended the first day at the Hotel. Alexander was in his element at the event, and although Sam thought he would find it boring; he really enjoyed himself as well. He found the drug companies' annoying, wondering how doctors ever have the time to treat patients if bothered by these guys all the time. But for Alexander, the experience was like going to Disneyland for the first time. He disagreed with Sam on the drug companies, saying that in Russia they needed more companies like these for healthy competition to benefit the patients with cheaper medicine.

They had learnt a lot about each other over the past few weeks, while they were travelling back to LA. Alexander had shaved his dark locks off before they left Europe. Isobel had looked sad when she saw them gone, but understood the necessity for him to be disguised. Then she started to laugh, and he had looked at his daughter in questioning this sudden change.

"You and Sam are going to look like a right pair of baldies on your journey to LA." She had looked at Sam unsure if she had hurt his feelings, but then Callen had joined in with her laughing and felt better. Sam had given Callen a look of don't laugh at me partner, or I'll get you back, but they both continued to laugh.

Thinking back to that week with his daughter after he had rescued her, left him wondering how she was going. Since leaving DC, there had been no contact with anyone; to ensure they couldn't be traced. As far as they were concerned, they were clear, and hoped the same for Isobel and Callen. Their journey had taken them two weeks to get to San Francisco with a week to travel the last leg. They knew they weren't rushing, as there wasn't a need to, knowing that Isobel would be in hospital for a few weeks in London. Yet he could see his companion was eager to get home.

"Do you have a family waiting for you in Los Angeles, Sam?"

Sam hesitated in answering the Russian, as he had always kept his family a secret; separate from his working life to protect them. "I prefer to keep work and my private life separate, Alex. I'm sorry to not say anymore, but it's the way it has to be."

The older man looks at the ex-navy SEAL. "That's ok Sam, I understand completely. I have had to hide my own daughter's existence from my family to protect her too. You will have no judgements on that from me."

Sam realised how similar thy were in that fact; two men keeping their family safe by protecting them from what they do (or in Alexander's case, what his family does); and keeping their existence a secret from those they work with. He shook his head. "Oh man, sorry Alex, of course you of all people understand."

Alex wished he had done a better job in protecting Isobel from his family; he will always carry the guilt with him for failing to do so.

It was nearly Christmas, and the songs on the radio rang through the car with the festive songs. It was strange for Alexander to see desert instead of snow in December. The weather had warmed up since leaving San Francisco; making him feel homesick for his own homeland. He knew there were many places in North America that were covered in snow this time of year; but this part of the continent seemed like another planet to him.

"We'll be hitting Los Angeles in a few hours Alex, now might be a good time to sleep, as I'm sure you know that Nina will want to talk with you about Isobel, once we arrive."

"Yes, thank you Sam. I will also finally meet Isobel's children; for the first time, so it will be busy when we arrive."

Sam looked at his companion. "Of course, this is going to be a huge family reunion." Sam chuckled to himself. Then added. "Callen for most of his life has not known any of his family. Now he's coming home to a big one. Let's hope it doesn't freak him out and make him run."

"He better not run." Alexander responded. "Or I'll hunt him down and make him man up." They both laughed at this.

"Good luck with that."

The landscape changed, with buildings becoming closer together, and they hit a motorway busy with traffic. "Welcome to LA." Sam told Alexander.

He looked out the window and took in the new surroundings. It had been a long time coming, but the Russian felt nervous and excited at him finally making it to the place where his Nina lived. They turned up a long driveway and pulled up by a large red brick home. Sam stopped the engine and they climbed out to stretch their legs.

"What the hell is going on here Deeks?" He asked the detective who was running for his life as four children bombard him and Kensi with water bombs and water soakers.

"They're monsters, I tell you. Monsters." He responded while taking cover behind the newly parked car.

Sam leaned on the car and scanned the area, observing the 'monsters' Deeks has just warned him about. He chuckled to himself, and waited out to see what happened next. The children had split up; the older two ran in amongst the trees, while the younger two hid behind a brick wall, crawling closer to where Deeks and Kensi have taken cover. Kensi was by the garage, scanning for the enemy. She saw the two younger girls behind the brick wall. She tried to manoeuvre closer to gain better access with her water soaker she had managed to obtain earlier. As she moved closer, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard a giggle. As she turned, Sophie had her pinned and shot as much water at Kensi as she could, before Kensi returned fire. Georgia and Caitlin join in with their water bombs and the four of them became soaked, but laughing just the same.

However Deeks seems more hesitant in moving towards his target. Jack and Sophie had separated whilst in amongst the cover of the trees, so the boy could be anywhere. Deeks had learned that he moves like a ghost and could come at him from any direction. But he doesn't come, and it takes Deeks ten minutes to realise that for now, he was safe.

Jack noticed the car pull up on the drive and saw the two men get out. He stayed out of sight to observe the new arrivals. He saw his Nana come out and welcome them. The older man had an accent and realised he was his Papa. Although he was eager to go and meet his Mom's real father; it was the presence of the other man that held him back. He had leant on the car and laughed at Mr Deeks whilst he had taken cover behind the car. Oh yes, he knew where he had hidden. He saw Sophie catch Miss Blye out and with the assistance of their sisters, they soaked her really well. He waited, and even when Mr Deeks had given up on his attack, the other man stayed put. 'He's very good," Jack thought to himself. 'I must be careful around this one. I wonder who he is?' He had heard that his Dad and partner had travelled to Europe together. 'Was this his Dad's partner?'

Hetty saw Sam and Alexander arrive in their hire car. She was the first to greet them due to the fact her grandchildren had her junior agent and detective in training sessions of their own. She smiled at that thought, knowing that she had played a little part in their skills in playing federal agents. As she had over the years taught them different skills in fighting the enemy and knew that they took karate lessons and were advanced for their age. Yet she was also well aware that the older two displayed natural talent they had inherited from their father; the skill of becoming a ghost to sneak up on or hide from their enemy, and the ability to be totally aware of what was going on around them without showing it.

"Alexander, welcome to LA.". She greeted him with a warm hug and kiss. She didn't mind showing her love for this man, after all she had already told them her story. "Let's get you inside and refreshed from your travels. Then we can chat over some tea."

Alexander's face lit up when he saw Nina. He practically scooped her up in his strong arms. "Hello my dear Nina. It's been too long since we last saw each other. I cannot believe I am finally here." He gave her a huge grin, and followed her into the house. Nina introduced him to her friends Rose and Marcus Campbell. Then he realised that they were Isobel's adopted parents and hugged them both with gratitude. "Thank you both for taking good care of our Isobel, and keeping her safe all these years." His guilt over the recent events though saddened his features. "I however, have failed to do that recently."

"Oh no Alexander, you mustn't blame yourself for that. You saved her life." Hetty said to him.

"Hetty is right, it is not your fault." Rose said in agreement.

Alexander looked at his Nina at the mention of her name. "Hetty! This is your name that you have kept from me all this time?" He felt saddened that he hadn't been told, although he had understood why she had kept it from him.

"Yes, Alexander, Henrietta Lange is my name. Everyone just calls me Hetty though." Although it really wasn't the name she had been born with, it was the name she lived by for most of her life now.

"Oh I am sorry to have put my foot in it, Hetty." Rose quickly added. "I forgot that Nina is the only name Alexander knows you by." She looked to Alexander. "But let me tell you Alexander, it doesn't change the feelings she has had for you over the past forty years. You stole her heart, and she has not fallen for anyone else since."

"Thank you Rose, I appreciate that." He looked at Nina, and gave her a small smile. He was in 'her life' for the first time and not her in his, and he felt a bit awkward.

"Come with me Alexander, we have plenty to talk about." Hetty held onto Alexander's arm and led him upstairs.

**NCIS**

Sam decided that the boy was not coming out, so he pretended to ignore him and ventured into the house; but sneaked out another door to seek him out. He felt the need to have a one on one with his partner's son. He found him hiding behind a bush, and was about to come up behind him, when he was confronted with a water soaker ready to aim at his head.

"Don't move, or I will shoot you." The boy looked serious, but after seeing him and his sisters attacking Deeks and Kensi when he and Alexander had arrived, he knew it was all show.

Sam chuckled in response and held up his hands. "Ok, you've got me. I surrender." He watched the boy lower his weapon. "You know, you remind me of my partner." He watched the boy look at him intently, trying to figure out if what he said was true or not. "If you want, I can tell you about him before he comes back with your Mom?"

Sam saw the boy nod.

"He's like a brother to me, and he's my best friend. So if there's anything you want to know about your Dad, I can tell you."

Jack sat down on the ground by the bush and fiddled with some sticks he had found. Sam sat down also, giving him some space. "Did you go with my Dad to find my Mom?" Jack finally asked.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I did."

"How was she? How did, um, my Mom and Dad react to seeing each other?" Sam could see Jack was hesitant, and unsure on this matter.

"You have nothing to worry about your Mom and Dad getting along after all this time, Jack. And with regards to how your Mom is; although she's been badly hurt, she is tough, and her Father has done a brilliant job in fixing up her injuries. I believe she will heal fully and she'll be here very soon." Although he had no idea on how Isobel had gone since they went their separate ways, he could see that she was tough and would eventually be ok.

"Mom's not been the same since we met our Grandpa in a park in London. She said that he was my Dad's Father; but our Dad doesn't know." Jack admitted.

"Owen Granger." Sam muttered. "Your Mom's right with what she's said. The morning your Dad found about you and Sophie, he found out who he really was and who his Father is. He's lived his life alone. At age five he was separated from his sister Amy and both placed in separate orphanages. Then he moved about between thirty-seven foster families, before he became an adult. It's only now since I have been working with him that he's found any form of family. It's been really hard for him to open up to me about his feelings; yet I've seen your Mom manage to get him to tell her his feelings without any problems. So I gather she's always had a special place in your Dad's heart, for him to be able to do that, after the life he has had."

"Mom says I'm like him, cause its hard for me to tell anyone how I feel too. It frustrated her I think, but she knows I can talk to Sophie ok. But she's the only one." Jack looked at Sam awkwardly, as this was hard for him to even say that much.

"It's ok Jack, I'll keep your secrets forever." They both look up at Sophie who had now made her presence known. Sam hadn't even realised she was there till she had spoken; but Jack had known. She smiled at her brother and he returned it; both with Callen's trademark smile.

Sam started laughing at the sight. "You two are definitely Callen's kids. Your smile gives it away to anyone who knows him."

"That's why Mom never stopped loving our Dad." Sophie added. " Because we were constant reminders of him." She turned to her brother at this point both starred into each other's eyes as if they were having a private conversation. Then Jack nodded, and she went on. "Mom and Simon's marriage was falling apart before...this all happened recently. She was becoming thin and lost her sparkle. That's why Simon took this assignment. He had stopped working his overseas job since he married our Mom. When she went off to work, he stayed home with us."

"But then when Simon left we just let him, cause we wanted Mom happy again." Jack finally added. "It hurt Georgia and Caitlin the most. But when Mom got that call, she flipped and left us with our grandparents."

"Do either of you have any idea what Simon or your Mom did for a job?" Sam asked the twins curiously.

"Mom hid it really well with some story of being a teacher; helping Russians to learn the English language. Until we hid in the car after she had dropped us of at Grandma's and Grandpa's." Sam looked at them with raised eyebrows at where this conversation was heading. "It was Jack's idea because we were curious what it was like at her work. But before we could get out of the car and follow her in; she was back out with uncle Paul and talking about some suspects at a warehouse they needed to find. It was then we realised she wasn't a teacher."

"What happened? Did she find you in the car?" Sam asked a little amused at the story he was being told. Assuming this Uncle Paul was Isobel's partner in her team.

"Not straight away. She and Uncle Paul quietly left the car and we could hear her say. "Freeze, Federal Agents." Jack added. "We've been playing Federal Agents ever since." He smiled at Sam.

"Yeah but we were in big trouble when Mom and Uncle Paul found out we were there." Sophie continued. "It was their suspect that saw us peering out of the car window. He said to Mom, 'You got kids, sweetheart?' His comment had made Mom angry and she stood over him with her foot on this chest. She looked like she was ready to kill him. Then she looked over at her car and saw us. But she didn't say a word. She was speaking to someone about another unit required to take the suspect in for questioning, as she had stow aways in her car. After the other unit arrived and took him away, she let Uncle Paul come over and talk to us. She was peeved at us, big time."

Sam chuckled and could imagine Isobel reacting that way with her children. "What did she say when she did talk to you?"

"We'll that was the thing, she didn't say anything to us for two days." Sophie told him. "Uncle Paul did all the talking. He told us how dangerous it was for us to be there, and never to tell anyone what they did for a job. So we didn't, you are the first we've told."

"But when Mom did finally speak to us, she didn't mention anything about it. It was really strange; it was like she couldn't face it." Jack told Sam. "So we never hid in the car again. And so we guessed Simon did same thing, as it was not spoken about much either. We guessed that is pretty much the same thing you and our Dad do for a job too, Mr Hanna?"

They were polite kids, yet they had managed to play up with Deeks and Kensi pretty well. "You two are right not to tell anyone what they did. Because what they did; what we do is very dangerous. By telling anyone about what we do could put our lives and your own at risk. Do you understand that?" They both nodded. "And you can call me Uncle Sam, like my daughter calls your Dad Uncle Callen."

"You have a daughter?" Sophie asked curiously. "How old is she?" She was keen to make a new friend in this strange city.

"Mia is ten, just a little younger than you two." Sam replied. I'm sure you all would get on really well together. You are after all her cousins, seeing your Dad is like a brother to me." Both kids smiled back at him, and he knew his chat with them had been a success. "Now I better get home to my family. I miss them a lot."

"Will we see you again soon?" Jack asked. He was keen to see this man again.

"When your Mom and Dad arrive back, I'll be picking them up from the airport. And by the way, you should call Mr Deeks, Uncle Marty, and Miss Blye, Aunt Kensi. They would like that very much."

"That was how our Nana introduced them to us, so we just thought that was the best way to call them. Thanks, Uncle Sam. See you." Sophie farewelled their Dad's partner.

"Yes, she would. Hetty always calls us that way. See you." Sam left the twins and went looking for Deeks, as he wanted his car to drive home. He really missed his family, and seeing Callen's kids made him miss them even more.

_Love to know what you think. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later Sam found himself waiting for his partner outside of the airport, leaning on his black challenger. He watched a handsome couple emerge from the building and at first didn't recognise them. When they came closer he got a bit of a surprise as to who they were. "G, man you look good. Your hair, you almost." He hesitated the next bit, because it really did look good on him. He turned to Isobel and saw her face worry. "You look like a human being for the first time since I've known you G." He was going to say 'you almost look like you've been to the same barber as Deeks,' but stopped when he saw Isobel's face. She looked relieved and smiled at his change in response.

"Hello Sam." They both respond, while Callen and Sam gave each other a man hug.

"Isobel, you look beautiful." He could see the beautiful woman his partner had fallen in love with; now that she had gained some weight and her colour had returned to her complexion. "When you get sick of my partner here, you can look me up for a date." She broadened her smile and looked at Callen.

"Not on your life Sam. You will have to fight me for her." Sam chuckled and helped Isobel into the front seat of the car, while Callen assisted the attendant place their luggage and wheelchair into the boot and back seat; where he climbed in. It was strange for him to be in the backseat of Sam's challenger, but for once he didn't mind, because it was more comfortable for Isobel to be in the front.

"Talking about fighting, you both have two mini agents to deal with when you arrive at Hetty's. Actually, all four of them have had Deeks and Kensi on their toes for the past seven weeks."

"Oh no, what have my kids been up to?" Isobel asked, shaking her head. "Ever since they found out what I did for a living, they've been playing Federal Agents. But I am not surprised, as they are naturally talented. It is after all, in their blood." She turned and looked at Callen.

Sam chuckled and looked in the revision mirror. "G, you've going to have your hands full with those two. They will put you in your place very quickly."

"What do you mean Issy, about since they found out what you do for a living?" Callen asked concerned about what his kids knew and have been exposed to at such a young age.

"Oh they admitted that to me when I arrived back about their escapade in the back of your car to work, Isobel." She looked at Sam, surprised he had managed to get any details out of them.

"They must like you Sam, for them to tell you something like that. They limit who they tell much of anything to. I struggle mostly with Jack to talk to me about things, but I know at least he has Sophie to talk to. It must be a twin thing. They keep so much to themselves, which probably is a good thing after them stowing away in the back of my car. I was so peeved with them, I couldn't talk to them; my partner Paul had to deal with it." She shook her head at the memory of it. "What made it worse, was the suspect seeing them peering out of the window. They were only eight at the time."

Callen was intrigued listening to Sam and Isobel talking about his children like this. He really couldn't wait to meet them.

Sam pulled up in front of the large red brick home, and they found themselves surrounded by a battle of some kind. Callen watched Deeks stop running and be told by a girl to get on his knees. He was fascinated by her and as he climbed out of the challenger, he had all of his attention on her. 'She's beautiful.' He thought to himself. He stood and watched her frisk Deeks and disarm him of his weapon. His eyes widen at this action, wondering why Deeks had his weapon on him around his children. But then he remembered Hetty telling him before he left, that they would be on protection detail of Isobel's family while he and Sam were away. As Sophie placed Deek's own handcuffs on him, he smiled and chuckled to himself. 'She'll make a great agent one day.' He noticed her smile also and was blown away by her.

"What!" He could hear Deeks say to her. "What is my crime this time?"

"You are charged with hiding your true feelings from your partner. It's obvious that you are in love with her." Deeks knew he should not have doubted Sophie from not having that same instinct as her Father's and regretted not being more careful around her. He hoped no one else could hear what she was saying, but as he turned he could see Kensi standing close by. She'd heard all of it and was uncomfortable hearing Sophie say it out loud, especially as she'd noticed the arrival of Sam, Callen and Isobel.

She was not sure what to say, so she just gave Deeks a look of sympathy, but knew that was not what he needed. She looked to where Sophie has thrown his gun, and went to retrieve it for him. But before she could pick it up, a foot was placed on top of the weapon. She looked up and was facing down the barrel of a toy pistol. "Freeze. You are under arrest for not having your partner's back."

Callen noticed Kensi stopping and place her hands in the air. He became alert of the danger, quickly scanning the area. 'Had they been followed by someone from the Michailov family?' His hand goes behind his back, nearing his weapon, when he spotted a small shadow emerge out from amongst the trees, taking Kensi's weapon from her and cuffing her hands behind her back. Callen stepped closer, mesmerised by the second figure; his son. He had appeared from nowhere, like a ghost, and was alert of his surroundings. And as he turned to his sister, he smiled that Callen trademark. He approached them, as Sam and Isobel watched from the car.

"Help me out please Sam. I've waited too long for this moment. Don't worry about the chair, it's about time I walked." Sam looked at Isobel and nodded. He quickly walked around to the other side of his challenger and gently helped her out. He watched her slowly take her first steps and was wobbly. Seven weeks of being in bed or in the wheelchair had weakened her legs. So he swiftly moved beside her and supported her as she moved towards Callen.

Deeks saw Callen coming and his hope of escape. "Hi Callen, good timing for a rescue. One would think you had been training your kids to be super agents for quite sometime." Deeks' humour was hiding his humiliation of being taken down by Callen's twelve year old daughter. "I mean I always knew that if Kensi had kids they would be little ninjas or something, but hey your kids are something else." He gave Callen an uneasy smile as he saw his team leader's smirk appear upon his face.

"No Deeks, they're just making their Dad proud, and feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have them as his kids." He turned to Sophie first, "Hi Sophie. Good job. Deeks needed some sorting out."

"Hi." Sophie quietly responded. She too was mesmerised at seeing her Dad for the first time. 'He's handsome, and has this presence of respect from those around him.' "Thanks."

Callen turned to his son. "Hi Jack. Good work having your partner's back. Kensi, you could take notes from him."

Jack's smile broadened and turned to look at his sister. "Hi." He replied to his Dad. "What took you so long?"

Callen looked from Jack to Sophie, "Good question. Thirteen years is a long time, son." His emotions took over and began to stumble to his knees. At this action, both Sophie and Jack ran into their Father's arms and the three of them cried: for the years they had lost not being a family, and joy from finally meeting for the first time.

Isobel finally made it across the grass with Sam's help and was welcomed into their family hug. She shook from the emotion, tears flowing freely down all their faces. Sam held his partner's shoulder for support.

From the first floor window, Hetty and Alexander witnessed the emotional reunion of their daughter and her favourite agent with their children, which had started out as some amusement; when Sophie and Jack had arrested Deeks and Kensi for about the 50th time in seven weeks. Alexander held her close for comfort, expressing joy for them, but also concerned what effect this will have on their younger two grandchildren. They were thankful they were out with Rosé and Marcus at Disneyland for the day. She thought it best if they weren't here to witness this moment, knowing they were still grieving the loss of their Dad, Simon.

Deeks and Kensi felt like intruders to this very emotional family moment for their team leader and friend. It was a rare moment to see Callen let his barriers down like this, but they were in a bit of a sticky situation since Callen's kids had handcuffed them with their own handcuffs and taken the keys. They had been out smarted once again by these two twelve year olds. They looked at each other and wondered how could they escape. It was Sam who came to their rescue.

"Hey Sophie, can I please have the key for Uncle Marty's handcuffs?" He looked at her with a smile and she relented, giving him the key. Jack also gave him Kensi's. The battle had been fought and won, and the timing of it couldn't have been any better. They had made their Dad proud at his first meeting of them, and that made them happy. They had waited for this moment all their lives, neither were going to let him go. And they could see that their Dad wasn't letting them go either.

Deeks and Kensi, now freed from their handcuffs, retrieved their weapons and walked inside the house for a rest. It had been a long and exhausting seven weeks; they were looking forward to getting back to 'normal cases' for a change.

It had been two long weeks for everyone, after Sam and Alexander had arrived. No one had heard from Callen since they had left London. They were worried because of the intel from the agency's team there, about Olesya Michailov's visit into Isobel's hospital room. Hetty was glad they knew she was in the hospital before that meeting, giving Callen and Isobel time to give their performance. And although she didn't recognise Isobel as Natalia or as her granddaughter; it still hung a dark shadow over Hetty's mood.

She was so happy to at last have Alexander with her in LA, and to be able to tell him who she was; but most of all, she was happy to reunite him with their grandchildren. Watching Alexander meet them two weeks ago had brought tears to her eyes, just like the reunion she had been watching outside. His face lit up and was truly happy; probably for the first time in his life. He definitely felt safe there with them, and for that, she was glad. She was also pleased to have him there, to help her own reunion with her daughter.

It had helped her twenty-one years ago; when Isobel had found her in Europe and saw her kill someone. She had been furious with her daughter for flying to Europe with her friends; especially when she made sure Rose told her not to go there. It was too close to Russia; the risk was too high. Isobel had told her adopted parents they had changed their plans to holiday in New Zealand instead. 'Well they did fly there first, then headed onto Europe afterwards.' Isobel saw her on an assignment in Paris, and followed her to her hotel. She too had inherited investigative skills, and it was that trip that highlighted that to her. Hetty shook her head at the memory; she hadn't picked up that she had been followed that day. When she had left her hotel and met up with Alexander, she didn't expect Isobel to be hiding in her closet. She and Alexander had made love in that room not knowing their own daughter heard it all. They had talked about her, Alexander relying on her to update him on their daughter. The problem was, Isobel hadn't been told she was her real mother, nor anything about her real father. They had spoken only in Russian, so when Isobel banged on the door (as she had locked herself inside and was running out of air), Alexander had rushed to open the closet to rescue her. Hetty had at first thought, 'thank goodness they had spoken in Russian.' But that thought had lasted only for a moment, when Isobel shouted at her in Russian. 'How could she know the language? It wasn't a language Isobel had learned at school.'

Isobel had heard her Mom and Hetty speak in Russian over the years and was curious to what they talked about. When she came across some Russian immigrants talking, she asked them 'what language it was.' Then she asked them to teach her, and in return, she had taught them English. So when she had seen her Mother's friend in Paris, she followed her. She had been shocked to the core to see her kill someone, and act like nothing had happened. Determined to find out more about this friend of her Mother's, she followed her to her hotel. She had found out which room she was in and waited for her to return; not expecting her to return with a man, her real Father. She had quietly cried inside that closet. 'Why hadn't she been told who Hetty really was?' This man called her 'Nina,' and knew she must be some sort of spy. She began to struggle to breathe, so she banged on the door. Not that she wanted to face Hetty, but her survival required it. She could see Hetty's face was stressed and angry to see her there. The man had brought her out and was busy checking her out. She was hot and dehydrated, so he had made her drink some water and placed a washer over her forehead. When she had recovered, she shouted at Hetty in Russian, surprising them both.

It wasn't how Hetty wanted her daughter to find out who she really was; but the need to protect her had been more important. It was her she had been angry at, not her Father; therefore Alexander had been the key to break through to Isobel. She hoped he could help this time.

Through all the emotional strain, it was becoming hard for Isobel to remain standing. Sam was one step ahead of her and greeted her with the wheelchair. "Thanks Sam, you're a good friend." She said. Callen smiled at his partner for being so thoughtful.

"Let's get your Mom inside so she can rest." Callen asked Jack and Sophie to help him wheel her in. He was sure his heart had expanded inside his chest, welled up from the happiness he felt of finally being with 'his' family. Today was definitely the best day of his life.

Isobel thought it was funny when the three of them fussed over her. She was still getting used to seeing them together, but loved every moment. Callen took her out of the chair and continued up the stairs. "You should see your room that Nana has prepared for you, Mom." Sophie began.

"It's so big we all could sleep in there." Continued Jack.

She looked at Callen and smiled, and he returned her look and smiled as they entered the very large bedroom. "Wow, you're not kidding about its size." She replied to her children. She knew her Mother had money, but didn't realise to what extent, until that moment. No wonder why she never had to worry about money when she had to stop working while she was pregnant with the twins. She thought it was her adopted parents being helpful, but now she thought differently; it had been Hetty making sure the three of them had been ok. As Callen placed her on the bed, she whispered something to him. "Jack and Sophie would love for you to take them to the beach. They've had surfing lessons, so you could go surfing with them, when they finally got to meet you." She watched him carefully for a response; then saw his face brighten up.

"So who wants to go surfing?" He asked his kids, while winking at Isobel, thankful for the heads up.

"Oh yes please, we'd love to." They both replied, almost bouncing off the floor from excitement.

Isobel and Callen both laughed at their happiness. "Let's go, so your Mom can rest." He turned to Isobel, and gave her a passionate kiss and warm hug. "I love you, Issy. Don't ever forget that. You have given me the best gift I could ever dream of. Actually, make that two!"

And there was his trademark smirk again, and she laughed in response.

Callen and his kids left the room and bumped into Hetty and Alexander in the hallway. "Welcome home Mr Callen." She gave him and the twins a warm smile.

"Thanks Hetty. Hi Alex, good trip back?"

"Not as interesting as your time in London, thankfully. I wouldn't have been able to of hidden from her as well as you two. Thank goodness you are both ok." You could see worry cross his face, although it was brief. He turned to his grandchildren. "I bet you two are glad to have your Mom home, and finally getting to meet your Dad." They both nodded at Alexander and gave him a warm hug.

"Dad's taking us surfing, while Mom has a rest." Sophie told them, with a huge grin on her face.

"Well you three better scoot off and have fun, then. That's an order!" Hetty told them with a smile on her face. She was glad their reunion had been a happy one. She turned to Alexander for reassurance, over what she was dreading. 'How will Isobel react to seeing her?' She walked downstairs to make tea, because that always made her feel better; while Alexander checked on Isobel before she fell asleep.

Downstairs Sam found an exhausted Deeks and Kensi. "You two should go home and get some rest. And I mean in your own respective homes too." He chuckled at the looks on their faces. Deeks shook his head over the whole incident outside, while Kensi was still feeling awkward towards her partner over it all. "I'll have it covered while you're gone. After all, we have Eric and Nell searching for any traces of either of us being followed here. So they should know of anything before we do."

"Oh shoot!" Deeks said, as he suddenly realised that Eric and Nell would have heard all that had happened. "Um, did you guys hear all of that, before?" He asked them over the comms.

"Um, yeah." Eric replied.

"Yep. All of it with live video feed." Nell added. Eric gave Nell a look, 'too much information.'

"You know how to make a man feel better don't you Nell?" Deeks replied.

"Sorry Deeks. Just saying how it is." Nell told him, returning her own look back to Eric. 'What!'

Sam shook his head and shooed them out of Hetty's before anyone embarrassed Deeks and Kensi any further.

_Love to know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 8**

Isobel woke from her sleep with the need to pee. She pondered how she was going to make it into the bathroom without assistance, but was determined to try just the same. The bed was a four poster bed, which provided her with something to pull her up into a standing position. Unaware of the small figure sitting in the chair at the other end of the room, she slowly walked over to the doorway of the bathroom. She felt she has achieved something great, but the reality of it being such a small achievement, made her feel frustrated. With her fist clenched, she banged the wall; not too hard, as she didn't want to damage her hands so soon after them healing.

Hetty remained quiet, seeing her daughter's struggle off the bed and over to the wall. She knows her daughter well enough that if she knew she was being watched, she would be peeved at her. And she had enough concerns on how their reunion was going to play out as it was. It had been thirteen years since that day Isobel walked out of her life, refusing to speak to her. It had broken her heart, but knew it was necessary to keep her unborn grandchildren safe. And she had been successful in achieving that goal.

Isobel looked in the mirror trying to see her familiar face look back at her, but it surprised her how sick she looked compared to her old healthy self. Yet Callen had said the opposite; that she was beautiful and had looked so much healthier since leaving the hospital in London. 'Maybe it's just the jet lag and emotional toll from the day.' She thought back to herself. As she left the bathroom, she rested at the doorway; and it was then she saw her Mother sitting quietly in the chair. Remaining silent, she walked over to the bed, before sitting on its side. She didn't look at her Mother, nor move from that position. She was exhausted still from her ordeal seven weeks ago, and didn't have the energy for a fight.

Hetty watched Isobel's actions, and realised that it was time for her to make her move. Quietly she walked over to the bed and sat beside her daughter. But before she could say anything to help make amends with her; Isobel surprised her and spoke first.

"I'm sorry Mammochka. I'm so sorry I hurt you." She shook with emotion and cried in her Mother's arms. It's the first time Isobel had ever called her Mom and was not surprised she chose the Russian form of the name to give her, and she was brought to tears too. She consoled her daughter, and was amazed how much they both needed each other right then.

"No, Isobel, it is I who needs to apologise to you. I not only hurt you, but I see I have hurt Callen, Jack and Sophie as well. And that is something I will have to live with." Isobel shook her head at her Mother.

"You're so wise, whereas I'm the fool." She responded to her Mother. "You understood the danger and was willing to pay the price for ensuring they were safe; no matter how badly I have treated you. I on the other hand, ignored all dangers and risked everything. For what? For my own pride, because I felt guilty over what happened to Simon?" She stumbled at her words, shaking her head, trying to regain some sort of control over her emotions. "How can I face Georgia and Caitlin and tell them it's my fault their Father is dead?"

"No, my dearest Isobel, none of it was your fault." Isobel looked at her Mother. "It was the CIA bastard's fault."

Isobel knew who her mother was talking about. 'That bastard! He had burned him.' She felt the room warming up and started to struggle to breathe. At that moment Alexander entered the room, and instantly was aware that his daughter was heading for another panic attack.

"Isobel, breathe. Please!" He pleaded with her.

She was shaking all over, and he saw the worried look Hetty was giving him, 'what the hell is happening?'

"Get her lying down, quickly. He loosened her clothing and quickly opened his medical bag. He injected her with a sedative, and watched closely as her breathing became regular again and drifted off to sleep. "I'm sorry Nina, she cannot afford to even think about that man right now." Hetty looked at him intently. "Every time the subject comes up about the man who burned Simon, she has a panic attack."

Hetty shook her head, saddened by this news. "She will have to face it at some stage; to properly heal." Alexander nodded in agreement. They let her rest for while, knowing that the sedative would keep her asleep for quite some time. Hetty was also extremely angry over the fiasco regarding Trent Kort. Both the CIA and NCIS had tried to find him and bring him in for questioning over what had happened to Simon. Unfortunately, he knew what was coming and had disappeared. She was worried what that news would do to Isobel, if she reacted like that just thinking about him. She was also worried what Callen will do when he finds out they haven't found him yet.

**NCIS**

Callen was having an amazing time at the beach with Jack and Sophie. After a few hours, he took them back to his house to wash all the sand off before returning to Hetty's. They walked into his house and straight away, his kids noticed the lack of furniture. They took a look in the bedrooms and all they saw was a sleeping roll. "Um, Dad." Sophie began. "Where's your bed?" A puzzled look was on her face.

Callen looked at his kids. "I've never had much growing up. This roll was all I had from my past."

"We'll it's about time you bought yourself a bed. Mom will have a fit if you don't have one for her to sleep with you in." Callen shook his head, amused by Jack's comment.

"What makes you think she'd share a bed with me?" He asked, pretending to be innocent, for his children's sake.

"Because you have over the past seven weeks." Jack replied, with a smug look on his face.

Callen looked to Sophie for some support, but she had crossed her arms over her chest, with the same smug look on her face.

"Ok!" He gave in. "You win. Sam was right about you two." He shook his head, half laughing.

Jack and Sophie were curious now at what Sam had told their Dad about them. "Exactly what did Uncle Sam tell you about us?" Sophie asked her Dad, raising one of her eyebrows at him.

"Exactly this." Now it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest and smirk. "That you will both put me in my place, and that not even I can pull the wool over your eyes." They too were wearing that Callen smirk they'd inherited from him. "But that doesn't mean I won't try." He widened his grin and started chasing them around his house. For Callen, this moment was priceless, running around his house chasing his kids. And when he finally managed to catch either of them; he tickled them till they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Hey Dad, I can see your name in this room." Callen walked into the room that had once been his when he was a foster child, living with the Russian Family. It had only been three months, but the best three months growing up. It was their little girl Alina, who had taught him Russian in the beginning. He found it useful to continue when he had become a Federal Agent. It had after all, led him to Isobel.

"This was my bedroom for three months, when I was fifteen. I lived with a Russian family, and their daughter Alina taught me Russian." He smiled at the memory, as it had been a happy time for him.

Both of his kids looked at him in amazement. "You used to live here, and now it's your home?" Jack asked him. "How did that happen?"

Callen sat down on the floor and told his children the story of how Hetty had organised the purchase of the home after Alina had died. "You're Nana is a very wise woman, and knew that I had been the happiest here. I kept moving about; I stayed with Sam and his family at one stage and I even slept at work for a while. Your Nana decided I needed a home to call my own. So when she knew this house had come available; she placed an offer on it, on my behalf."

"What happened to Alina?" Sophie asked her Dad.

Callen looked at his kids and hesitated what to say. He decided the truth was the best route to take, but still wasn't sure just how much to say.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Sophie looked concerned at her Father's expression.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's just Alina died tragically, and way too young. There was no one else left in the family, so this house became a deceased estate."

There was silence for a few minutes after Callen had spoken, as neither Sophie or Jack knew what to say. Instead they gave him a hug; which was all he really needed.

**NCIS**

Hetty had returned to Isobel's room to watch her sleep, and make sure she was there, the moment she woke. She pondered on the toll the past seven weeks had on all of them. The tragedy of Simon's death, Trent Kort's disappearance, Isobel nearly dying, and the reunion of families after so long. It gave her some peace knowing that these reunions would help them all heal from the tragedies they had faced. She was concerned over how Callen and Owen would repair their relationship and move on from there, however. They did have to work together after all.

She heard a commotion from downstairs and before she could do anything, Owen barged through the door. "Where's Callen?" Owen asked her immediately, scanning the room.

"He's out spending time with his children." Hetty replied.

She saw Owen's disappointment at Callen not being there, but he acknowledged that he was pleased for his son. "Do you know when they will return?"

"I have no idea, Owen. They have a lifetime to catch up on." Hetty paused before going on. "At this point Owen, I have no idea how Callen will take to seeing you here. You've been away for a few weeks, and you choose now to return? Callen is not going to be pleased at your timing; the same day he meets his own children." Owen glared at Hetty. "Owen, I think you should come back later; perhaps tomorrow."

Owen lowered his eyes to the rug on the floor and nodded. "I've stuffed up too much already, Hetty. I don't know how to make it up to him." His eyes met Hetty's, and she nodded in return, understanding completely about stuff ups as a parent. Both their eyes looked over to Isobel, who was still asleep on the bed. "How is she?"

"She is slowly healing from her injuries, however, its the emotional toll it's taken out on her is my greatest concern. She has panic attacks just thinking about Trent Kort." Hetty shook her head at her words, trying as hard as she could to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Owen looked at Hetty and placed his hand on her shoulder for support. "She's a tough one, your Isobel. She will get through this. I just wish we had found Kort by now to help her fully heal."

**NCIS**

Sam looked over the table at the woman who had walked in with Granger. He had been polite and said hello when she sat down, but she seemed anxious and appeared to not want to talk. So Sam just sat there, pretending to read the paper, while observing her. But she noticed him watching her and when she looked back at him and locked in eye contact, it hit him who she was.

Callen, Jack and Sophie pulled up by the large red brick home. They noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway, and with concern, they rushed inside the house. As they entered the dining room, all three of them stopped in their tracks. Sam looked up at his partner, surprised by his speedy entry, and stood to leave the room. He felt he was intruding yet again on his partner's family reunion. The woman sitting at the table also stood and was speechless as she looked at her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Callen found himself motionless as he looked into his sister's eyes. Jack and Sophie looked from their Dad to this woman before them and back again. They too know who she was. They each hold their Dad's arm to support him, before they watched Callen and the woman walked closer to each other and embraced. Both Callen and this woman shook from emotion, tears spilled down their cheeks. "Amy!" Was all Callen could say.

"Callen!" She responded.

At this moment, their Father came down the stairs and saw his two grown children in an emotional embrace. He was uncertain of what to do, so he stayed put. Tears escaped his eyes also, and fell down his cheek. He felt a small hand grab his, and he looked down to see his granddaughter, Sophie at his side. "It's ok, Grandad. It's ok." He squeezed her shoulder gently in acknowledgment of her words.

It seemed like a lifetime before Amy and Callen released each other. "I thought you were dead. I'm sorry I didn't look for you."

Amy looked at her younger brother in confusion. "Why are you sorry, Callen. It was my job to look after you, and they separated us, so I couldn't. It's my fault you have grown up all alone." Grief swept over her again, and this time Callen hugged her to comfort his sister.

"No, Amy." Owen finally spoke. "It's all my fault. I should have tried harder to keep you both safe. If I had left you with my sister in the first place, I would not have lost either of you." He broke at this point and Amy walked over to her Father to comfort him.

"Dad, please, you did everything you could." Amy told to him.

"No, Amy. I found him when he was a grown man, and I was too gutless to tell him who I was. I let him continue living his life thinking he was alone."

"He's right Amy." Callen piped in. "He had many chances and even came to work with me and my team, and still said nothing."

Amy shook her head, in disbelief of what she was told. "No, Callen, he spent so many years looking for you, why would he not tell you if he had found you earlier? It broke him, when he couldn't find you." She looked from her Father to her brother, trying to find hope of resolving this misunderstanding.

"Amy, it's true." Owen told his daughter.

"I don't understand? You tried all those years looking for him. Why would you not tell him straight away?" Amy was still in disbelief over her Father's inaction in reuniting them with her brother.

"You are right, Amy, I did try looking for him over many years. He was a grown man, when I finally found him. But I was too gutless to approach him. I felt I had failed him, not finding him earlier. I didn't deserve to be his Father anymore." Owen lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed for his actions, his failure of not being there for both of his children.

Amy looked at her brother and could see he hated their Father. "Please Callen, you need to forgive him. He needs you to forgive him. It's the only way we can be a family again. For our Mother's sake, for all of our sakes?" She knew she was pleading.

Jack and Sophie looked at their Dad, wondering if he would forgive his Father for abandonment. Callen was fully aware his children were watching him closely. He was finding it all too much. He knew how he felt to finally have his children with him. His own family, at last. Then he looked at his sister, who was fighting for their family. He turned to look at his Father, the man he had always despised, and more so since finding out who he was. He shook his head, as it was too much for him. He felt trapped and needed to escape. But he couldn't. How could he leave his kids and his sister now that he had found them? Callen fell to his knees and broke.

Jack and Sophie went to their Dad to comfort him. But Owen quickly moved towards his son, and they let him comfort him instead. Amy joined her Father and brother to comfort them both, knowing how hard this was for both of them.

**NCIS**

Isobel awoke from her sleep, and felt much better than she had in some time. She looked over to the chair in the far corner, and smiled when she saw her Mother sitting patiently there. "You are like the female version of Yoda, Mammochka."

Hetty chuckled at her daughter's remark, and shook her head. "If only I could agree with you Isobel. I have made too many mistakes for that title."

"I disagree with you on that, I know I haven't helped you with the way I've treated you. But you have made the right decisions on keeping me safe for all those years, although I've ruined that one recently. And then you did what you had to with regards to Jack and Sophie as well." Isobel moved to the side of the bed to stand. "Callen told me how you risked your life to protect him with the Comescus." Hetty looked at her daughter. "Why do you feel the need to protect everyone, Mammochka? Whose there to protect you?"

"Isobel. Why are you worrying about me? I can take care of myself."

"Not always. Callen told me you were shot by one of the Comescus. Why did you not tell me? I could have lost you before I saw you again. To ask for your forgiveness." Isobel shuddered at the thought of losing her Mother.

"But he and the rest of my team rescued me. I am alright Isobel. However, I worry about you. What you have been through. What I have put you through." Hetty left the chair and joined Isobel by the bed. "Please Isobel, let me help you walk. You are still not strong enough for this."

"But what if you're not, next time?" She let her Mother help her to the door and down the stairs. What they saw at the bottom, took them both by surprise. Three people on their knees crying on the floor. Isobel noticed her two older children standing by, and she knew that the figure underneath the other two was Callen. She looked from her Mother towards her children and knew what she had to do. Slowly she moved closer to the three figures on the floor. The woman she had never met before looked up at her and moved away. She gently placed her hand on Owen's shoulder and he turned to see Isobel there. She crouched down onto her knees and moved in closer to Callen. Owen went to move, but Isobel shook her head to tell him to stay. She placed her hand on Callen's arm and rubbed it gently. Callen looked up to see who had started this movement and saw her there. He turned to see the room: his Father was still beside him, Amy not too far away, his children and Hetty. His family!

"It's ok, Cal." She finally spoke to him. "It's ok. Your not alone anymore." She hugged him and kissed him, and he kissed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." He told Isobel. "I've been on my own too long, it's hard."

"Cal, please, let us help you. We understand."

Callen looked at the love of his life. 'How did he function before now without her?' He turned and looked at his Father, then his sister. For most of his life he had wanted his family, and one of his own. Now there he was with the chance to have it all. The life he had dreamed of. "Ok. I'll try. But I will fail, so please don't expect me to be good at it."

"We're all here for you now Callen." Amy reassured her brother. "I know how lonely I felt when I was separated from you, in the orphanage. I can't imagine what it's been like for you to spend most of your life like that."

"That's why I joined the team I now work with, to find some form of belonging." Callen turned to Hetty. "You gave me a family, Hetty, you became like a Mother to me. And now you've given me Isobel and our children." He voice broke as he said those last words.

Hetty stopped trying to be strong, allowing tears escape her eyes. "You've always been like a son to me, Mr Callen. I couldn't have my own daughter, so you and Lauren became my family. Losing her was like losing a daughter. Knowing that my own daughter had cut herself off from me because of what I did, made me believe I didn't deserve a family. But you, Mr Callen." Hetty shook her head. "You stayed put and was there for me when I needed it. You showed me loyalty and love of a son, that I didn't deserve. But you gave it to me unconditionally. You deserve your real family now."

"Callen."

Callen turned to his Father.

"Please forgive me, for failing you. For not protecting you, or loving you and being there for you, when you needed me most." Owen looked straight into his son's blue eyes. His own sister's eyes were the same intense blue and found it interesting how his own two children and grandchildren have inherited them also. His eyes and Clara's were both brown; but he knew where the vibrant blue had come from. From George Callen; Clara's Father. He knew he was asking a lot of his son right now. But he took this last chance he had to try to make amends. For his son's sake, his daughter's, and for his own. 'How very disappointed Clara would be with him if she was still alive.'

Callen looked from his Father and back to Amy. He noticed she was anxious that he won't forgive their Father. He hated been trapped into any corner, especially an emotional one. Before it was easy to run away from commitment or long term relationships, but he knew he had to try for all of their sakes. "I will try." He looked at Owen. "But you've got to stop being a bastard at work, and making everyone hate you so much."

Owen looked back at Hetty, and she nodded at Owen in agreement at what Callen said. "I will also try." He responded to his son.

"And, you will have to honestly answer any questions I ask about my first five years of my life, about my Mom, and about you."

"Ok. That's fair."

"But if you stuff up again," Callen's face hardened. "I have the right to cut you off."

Owen nodded in agreement at his son. He felt lucky to have this chance to be a Father to his son.

Amy smiled at the truce between her Father and brother. Her shoulders relaxed and suddenly felt hungry. She turned to Hetty. "Would it be ok to have some food to eat, please? I'm starving now. I've been too nervous to eat all day."

"Of course, my dear. Come with me." Hetty lead Amy through to the kitchen and together they made cups of tea and prepared some food for dinner.

Sophie and Jack followed them as they were also hungry. They both squeezed their Dad's and Mom's shoulders on their way through, leaving Isobel and Owen alone with Callen.

Callen pondered on a question that has been bothering him for the past seven weeks. He looked at Isobel, and she understood what he wanted. 'If she could leave them alone for a bit'. He helped her up and she slowly walked into the kitchen with the others. Callen turned to his Father. "Do I have to change my name? I mean, I've lived so long as G Callen, it's strange to have people call me Callen...Granger." He found it hard to say his name to his Father, let alone to anyone else.

"No, son. You don't have to. No one outside of your team and family need to know that you are my son, if that is what you wish. But if you ever change your mind and want to carry your real family name, then you can." Owen looked at Callen with hope in his eyes, that perhaps one day he just might be ready to carry on the Granger family name. After all, he was the only one in the family who could; and Jack of course, in the next generation.

They all sat down for dinner, and for the first time ever, Callen was eating with all his family. Sam was more like a brother, and Hetty a Mother to him anyway (and she was Isobel's real Mom), and now he could sit with Isobel, her Father, their kids, his Father and sister. Although he knew there was still a lot of healing to go, he started to feel complete as a man, like he belonged; for the first time ever in his life. Jack and Sophie heard a car pull up. That must be Grandma and Grandpa with Georgia and Caitlin. "Can we leave the table please Nana?"

"Yes of course, dears." And off they went.

_Love to know your thoughts. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 9**

Georgia and Caitlin had enjoyed a wonderful day at Disneyland, and was sad to leave. Grandma and Grandpa were great going on all the rides with them, it made them feel special. As they drove up the driveway to the large brick house, they noticed a silver Mercedes and another car at the end of the drive. As they got out of the car, they saw Jack and Sophie run out the front door to greet them. They looked happier than they had in seven weeks. "Hi Georgia. Hi Caitlin. How was Disneyland?"

"It was amazing." They both replied.

"Grandma and Grandpa were great too, they went on all the rides with us." Georgia added with a big grin. As she had finished speaking, she looked up and saw their Mom standing by the front door. "Mommy!" And ran to her Mom.

Caitlin heard her sister and looked in the direction she had gone to, and quickly followed her. "Mommy!"

Both girls gave their Mom a huge hug, not wanting to let her go. It was the first time they had seen her since they had been given the news about their Dad, and didn't want to lose her again. It had been too long without a parent. Although they were glad to have Grandma and Grandpa with them, it made everything that much better seeing and hugging their Mom again. "We missed you Mom." Georgia told her.

"Hey sweethearts, I've missed you too." And she gave them both the biggest hugs she was capable of."

Caitlin noticed the man standing next to their Mom, and tugged on her for reassurance.

"What's up Catie?" She looked at her youngest and turned to see what she was looking at. "This is Callen; Jack and Sophie's Dad. You don't need to be afraid of him."

"Hi Georgia. Hi Caitlin. Pleased to meet you." Callen held out his hand to the girls hoping to help ease their discomfit.

Both Georgia and Caitlin looked at Callen, still feeling very unsure of him. How they felt a minute ago suddenly vanished. They looked further into the house and saw more people they didn't know. Georgia whispered into Caitlin's ear so no one could hear her. "Come with me Catie, no one wants us around anymore." And together the two girls ran inside the house without saying anything to him.

Hetty saw her two younger grandchildren run into her house. She could hear her daughter calling out to them.

"Georgia, Caitlin, come back here. Please!" Frustrated she couldn't just run after them herself, she asked Jack and Sophie for their help.

"I'm sorry, Cal. This is not easy for them."

"Hey Issy, it's ok. I get it."

Hetty quietly watched where they went, but lost them once they headed towards the back of the house. 'I'll give them some space.' She thought to herself.

Rose and Marcus greeted their adopted daughter with hugs and kisses. "Isobel, sweetheart, we're so glad you have made it here. We've all been so worried about you." Marcus said to her.

Isobel returned their hugs and kisses. "Hi Mom, Dad. So good to see you both. I'm sorry I've put you through all of this." Isobel frustrated at how weak she still felt after seven weeks, looked to them for support to stay standing. "And my children; thank you for looking after them for me." She looked from her Mom to her Dad, knowing how much she had put them through. They seem to have suddenly aged a bit over the past two months since she has seen them last. She shook her head. 'This is all my doing too.' She grabbed her Mom's hands and her Dad gently placed his arms around her and they stay like that for what seemed an eternity to Callen. She then realised she was being rude. "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Callen; Jack and Sophie's Dad."

"Please to meet you both." Callen stretched out his hand and shook first Isobel's Father's hand, and then her Mother's.

"Thank you Callen for looking after our Isobel. It gave us great comfort to know you went to bring her back." Marcus said to him.

"We've heard so much about you Callen, it's good to finally meet you." Rose added.

Jack and Sophie ran inside and looked everywhere for their younger sisters. They knew they were very good at playing hide and seek, but after half an hour of searching for them in every room in their Nana's house, they gave up and went to tell their Mom. "We can't find them Mom." Jack said.

"We've looked everywhere inside the house, in every cupboard, underneath and behind every piece of furniture, but they're not in here." Sophie added.

"Let's all look outside." Callen suggested. "Jack and Sophie, can you please go up to your lookout in the tree to see if you can spot them? He asked his kids.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Jack replied and off they went.

He looked to his Father and sister. "Can you please go and search the back of the property, and Sam." He looked at his partner. "Could you please look out front?"

"Sure, G."

Owen and Amy nodded their heads.

Marcus and Rose looked to see what they could do, but when they saw the others ventured outside and Hetty and Alexander go upstairs, they decide it was best to keep Isobel company. They could see the toll everything was having on their daughter, and were concerned if she was strong enough to be there for Georgia and Caitlin through the loss of their Dad. They could see her grief when the girls had ran off and refused to speak to Callen. "It'll be ok Isobel, sweetheart. They will find them, and bring them home."

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted to her parents. "How do you help get your children pass losing their Dad? And at the same time, have your other two children's Dad in your life?" She looked from her Dad back to her Mom. "How?"

"Be there for them, sweetheart, just be there for them. Jack and Sophie looked happy when we arrived, so that looks like their reunion with Callen went well." Marcus said to her. "So I think you really need to focus on your younger two right now. And yourself too. You've been to hell and back, so you need to give yourself more time to properly recover from this. You'll be off from work for a long time still; this will give you the time you need to help them get through this."

"And I'm sure with Callen's help, you will get there. From what you have told us about him, he'll do anything for them to make up for Simon not being here anymore." Rose had tears in her eyes, just thinking about the loss of their dear son-in-law. They knew all along where Isobel's heart was, yet they still supported her when she married Simon. But they had worried when they noticed the changes in her of recent years; ever since they returned from England. Isobel wouldn't talk to them about it, but found out a bit when she had asked Sophie. Although her granddaughter didn't want to betray her Mom, she and Jack had figured out what was happening with their Mom; why she was not eating much, and looked more gaunt than her usually happy and healthy self. They had tried hard to help her, but Isobel had pushed them away. It was painful to see Isobel and Simon fall apart; and more so, when he took that job overseas, which had led him to his death.

Hetty and Alexander looked out the windows on the second floor to see if they could sight them anywhere on the grounds. They could see Jack and Sophie up in the tree they had turned into a lookout post for them a few weeks ago, with the help of Kensi and Deeks. The twins had been a great help too. Hetty pointed to Alexander in the direction the twins were looking towards and followed the direction. They could see Callen climbing a tree and jump over the wall. "I think Callen has found a lead." Hetty said to Alexander.

Callen found traces of someone climbing over the wall that surrounded the property pretty much straight away. The climber had been scuffed, so he used a nearby tree to get over the wall, which was stronger. He noticed two small footprints heading behind the garage, and let his instincts lead him along the way. He wasn't at all surprised when he found Issy's two youngest hiding behind a tree at the rear of the building. Crouching down to their level, he slowly neared the two girls. "I'd say, you two young ladies are very good at playing hide and seek." They said nothing to him, but looked at him with big hazel eyes. The youngest, he could see was just like Issy, the older, was like Simon. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I was good friends with your Dad too, did you know that? He was a good man and I know you must miss him a lot." Both girls nodded, and took his hand as he lead them back over the wall into Hetty's estate. "So are you going to tell me why you two went running off, and scaring everyone, especially your Mom?"

Georgia and Caitlin looked at each other before looking back at Callen. Georgia hesitated, before answering him. "Um, we thought...um, that no one would want us now that Mom has.." Looking down at her feet. "Now that Mom, Jack and Sophie have you."

"Hey, Georgia, please look at me." She did as she was told. "I need the two of you to remember what I am about to say, ok?" Caitlin also looked at him. "I promise to be the best replacement Dad for you. To get to know you both, like I am with Jack and Sophie, to guide you, support you and love you like your Dad did with Jack and Sophie. It breaks my heart to know that you have no chance to grow up with your Dad. But I will try my best."

Tears were falling down all three of their faces. Caitlin looked at her big sister then at Callen. Both girls nodded and he gave them both a big hug. "Okay!" They both replied.

Jack and Sophie found them by the wall and were relieved that their Dad had found them. They had spent nearly an hour looking for them, and were really worried. They saw their Dad hug their younger sisters and were happy by what they have just seen. "There you are. We've been looking for you for ages." Jack told his sisters. "Everyone has been looking for you. Mom's been worried sick you had run away." They gave them a hug too. "Let's go back into the house to see Mom." The five of them walked back to the house, with everyone being relieved they had been found.

Isobel looked up when she saw Callen with her two younger children. Her relief she showed them was an understatement to how she was really feeling. She had been ill with worry on how she was going to get them through grieving for the loss of their Dad, and having another man in his place. She heard how Callen had found them in the neighbour's place and he told her of the 'talk' he had with them. "Thanks, Cal. I really appreciate what you have done." She was shaking by this point, trying really hard not to break there in front of her children. Jack and Sophie noticed and held her arms for support. Callen rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her, hoping Georgia and Caitlin didn't notice.

Georgia looked at her Mom and noticed how weak she was. This worried her, and wondered what had really happened to her, for her to still be weak after seven weeks. "We're sorry Mommy. We didn't mean to worry you." She said, hugging her Mom.

Caitlin was more quiet than normal, and it didn't go unnoticed. Isobel tried to crouch down to her youngest daughter's height and made eye contact. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Caitlin shook her head and let more tears shed down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, baby. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you girls. I know I have let you down by running off like I did." She paused, trying hard to keep herself together, knowing how important it was to be strong for her two youngest girls. "But I had to go, to find your Dad and bring him home safe." Isobel broke down at her last words. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful girls, I'm so sorry."

Caitlin grabbed her Mom's arm, "Mommy I'm sorry I wasn't a good girl, and let Daddy leave us."

Isobel looked at her daughter in confusion. "Why Catie are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong. Your Dad didn't leave because of something you may have or not have done. He left because he had a job to do. Please, baby, don't you ever blame yourself for what has happened to your Dad." Isobel shook her head. "It was my fault he left, not yours."

"Mommy?" Georgia now spoke. "Why do you blame yourself? You didn't kill him. You went to find him and bring him home. And you got hurt going. We nearly lost you too." She grabbed onto her Mom's other arm and cried as well.

They sat down in the living room, where Isobel spent time talking to her girls about what had happened and hoped that they understood that they were still much loved and had nothing to worry about.

Hetty and Alexander watched from the window upstairs the movements of Callen, Georgia and Caitlin. They quietly moved downstairs and witnessed the girls' reunion with their Mom. They gave each other a look of satisfaction that all was heading in a positive manner, and left Isobel, Callen and their children alone, to bond and become a proper family, with Simon's two girls as well.

**NCIS**

Deeks tossed and turned on his bed. The past seven weeks rushed through his mind. The time he and Kensi had spent with Callen and Isobel's kids had been exhausting, but he had enjoyed every moment. He had watched with amusement, Kensi playing with the younger girls, Georgia and Caitlin. Georgia was into playing Star Wars and Spies, while Caitlin wanted to play mums and dads and princesses. Kensi had to play tea parties and dress up in an Ariel dress, that some how managed to fit her, although, it was short on her. Kensi had always appeared uncomfortable around children, and shied away from any chance to play with any children they came across in their work. Deeks on the other hand, loved kids. He wanted to have a family of his own. Watching their team leader unite with his own kids earlier that day, reinforced it with him, his desire to become a Father. But he wanted a family with Kensi. She had captured his heart a long while ago, although he used his humour to hide this fact. But there was no going back now. Sophie had spoke it out well and truly in front of everyone.

He washed his face and stared back in the mirror. Exhaustion clearly visible in his eyes. And although his body raved sleep, his mind just would not shut down. He grabbed some fresh clothes and keys and headed out the door. Monty wagged his tail hoping for a walk. But it was dark out. "Sorry Monty, not this time." He ruffled the mutts coat before locking the door behind him.

The road was empty, which made the drive to his partner's place, an easy one. He noticed her lights were out, but his need to be with her, outweighed his sense of turning back.

Kensi woke from her sleep, from a knocking noise. She looked at her clock and saw it was one am. 'Who the hell would be knocking on her door at this time of night?' She grabbed her weapon and turned the safety switch off, as she moved quietly through her apartment, towards the front door. She looked through the peep hole and relaxed, as she saw her partner's shaggy hair on the other side. She switched the safety back on and unlocked the door.

"Deeks. It's one in the morning. What are you..."

Marty Deeks captured her lips with his, cutting her off from her words.

Kensi pulled back, taken by surprise by his move. "Marty!" She frowned, trying to understand what had gotten into her partner. She looked into his usually sparkling blue eyes. They were serious. 'Oh boy!' Her heart fluttered as it raced faster. She knew he had feelings for her, for some time. She had tried to put it to the back of her mind, as he reminded her too much of Jack. But he wasn't Jack, was he? Oh, no. Nor was he suffering from PTSD. Her body raised in temperature, unsure of how to respond to him. She had tried to keep things simple. But after today, after Sophie's words, she knew they needed to talk about the elephant in the room.

Instead, she stayed silent and let him inside. She watched him as he paced the room before her. She stayed still, by her front door, waiting for him to speak.

Marty found it hard to control his feelings for his partner anymore. He found it hard to put them into words. He understood Kensi needed to hear him communicate it to her. He took a deep breath before he stopped still in front of her. "I love you Kensi Marie Blye. I have for so long. I can't pretend anymore. If you don't feel the same way...then I'll walk away."

He stood close to her, she could feel his every breath. She had waited for so long, for him to tell her how he felt. He was always joking about it. But he had never said it with such a serious tone in his voice. Kensi looked up at him. Her voice caught in her throat. Her breaths became shorter and faster. Hell, he was right. He was better at communicating than she was. She had built up walls around her heart for so long. She struggled to let him in. But she couldn't risk him walking away. "Don't go!" She pleaded with him.

Marty Deeks gently brushed the side of her face, before cupping it in his hands. Both of their pupils dilated from the desire each had for the other. He moved closer and gently brushed his lips with hers. This time she responded, and deepened the kiss. Kensi wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He moved her back into the door and moved his hips against hers. Their breaths were intermingled with the other's, as they tried to resist, what they knew was coming.

With no words spoken, Kensi placed her hand in his and led him to her bedroom. He followed, and for once, remained speechless.

**NCIS**

There had been no news reports of anyone associated with the Michailov family entering the country, nor of the missing CIA rogue agent, Trent Kort. Neither Isobel or Callen had taken the news of Kort's disappearance well at all, both angry and frustrated at the situation. However, they took comfort in feeling safe from anyone in her Russian family finding her or her Father, and they focused their attention on family and healing.

_Love to know what you think. Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 10**

_Ten months later..._

Isobel woke every few hours during the night from nightmares that invaded her mind every night since that night in Russia. Simon's execution, her torture and rape kept going over and over in her mind. Callen would gently massage her back and whisper sweet words of comfort to bring her out of her nightmares. It was a long road to recovery for Isobel, and Callen made sure he was there every night after work for her. He knew how bad she had suffered, and knew her guilt for Simon's death ate at her, so he took things ever so slowly with her. He would lie next to her and she would snuggle up next to him, before she would drift off to sleep. He had always slept better when he was was with her, so he didn't have to worry that he would be awake and away from the bed whenever her nightmares came.

Slowly her colour returned to her face, the sparkle shone again in her eyes and the tension left her face and body. Hetty knew it was all to do with her Senior Agent; G Callen. 'Why on earth did she ever forbid her Isobel to be with Callen? They were meant to be together, that was obvious to her and everyone else around them.' But she knew why she had forbidden it; to keep Jack and Sophie safe from the Comescus.

Hetty noticed Georgia and Caitlin began to trust her like a Grandmother, and started to spend more time with her giving their Mom time to heal. It had been hard at first, as they were wanting to cling onto their Mom for dear life. Yet, Callen had managed to quickly bring down their walls and she was amazed at how good he was at adapting to family life. After all Callen had been through without his family, she was amazed how quickly he had adjusted to being a Dad to his own children and to Simon's girls as well.

However, Callen's relationship with his Father was still strained, even after that emotional day at her home, when Owen brought Amy with him, alive. Her own spirits had been lifted that day, finding out that Amy was in fact still alive, married with children of her own. What Owen had done all those years ago to save Amy from being found and given her a normal and safe life was heart warming to anyone who heard the story. Even Callen was over the moon with joy to know his sister was alive and well. But it also burdened Callen with the feeling that he wasn't good enough for his Father, seeing he was left on his own for all those years. Indeed Owen had admitted to Callen, that it was he who felt he was not worthy of being his Father. But Hetty knew that Callen would still feel the rejection as being his fault. She had tried speaking to him about it on numerous occasion, but he had brushed it off as if it wasn't important. She tried getting Owen to return to Los Angeles just to speak with his son; but he managed to find excuses to evade their office, unless a case warranted his presence at the mission.

Callen and Owen managed to be professional when dealing with each other at work, and she was pleased they could at least manage that. Hetty had tried to get Amy to see if she could help mend the wounds Owen and Callen were both suffering from, but even she could not achieve success on her own. But Callen welcomed his sister with open arms and welcomed her into his family. She had returned with her own family and the two siblings and their families together was an amazing sight, filling Hetty's eyes with tears of joy.

Then there was the Hughes case that had left them all heartbroken and shaken to the core. Owen had flown quickly to Los Angeles to help Hetty and her team rescue the Hughes family from the Mexican Cartel, south of the border. Only to be too late, and find the battered and broken bodies of Steven Hughes, his wife Patricia, and their three little girls, Zoe, Michaela and Willow. On the large screen in the Ops Centre, Eric, Nell, Hetty and Owen stood in shock as Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks broke into the Romero Cartel compound. Once they had shot and killed the guards, it was Callen and Sam who first found the Hughes family's bodies in the basement. They were too late in saving them. 'Too damn late.' Was all Callen could say over and over again in his mind. It broke him to see what had happened to this family; this could have been his family or Sam's lying here all dead. It shook them to the core; and when Kensi and Deeks joined them, they were silenced by the horror they had found.

None of it had made sense. Steven Hughes was an intelligence gatherer for the navy; to the outside world, he was just a civilian, a loving husband and Father of three gorgeous little girls. But his job had put all their lives at risk. This case was too close for Callen and Sam, with the risks their jobs put on their families. 'They were the good guys, wasn't good supposed to overcome evil?' It was this philosophy that had kept them going each day in their jobs; to keep people safe.

When her team had returned from Mexico, Hetty could see their pain and suffering as clear as day. Deeks had stopped his jokes and banter with Kensi, although he always had in the past hid behind his humour to lighten the toughness of the reality of their jobs. Kensi couldn't hide the emotional wreck she was and was found crying and needed Deeks to comfort her, not caring if everyone else saw. Sam asked for time off to spend with his family, which of course Hetty granted, knowing it was what he needed. And Callen, he couldn't seem to focus on anything around him. On conversation or paperwork. Hetty had looked to Owen with great concern at her lead agent's reaction to this last case. Normally Callen would shove the emotion away, hidden, so he wouldn't have to deal with it, and somehow manage to carry on as usual. In the past, this behaviour of Callen's had frustrated his partner to no end. But now this change in his behaviour is what had concerned Hetty the most; and she had concluded that it was too close to Callen now that he had his own family. So she had given him leave, to spend time with his family for two weeks.

Owen had stayed on in Los Angeles to help Hetty and her team with any cases that had come their way; although it had become a quiet time in the office, they all had been glad of it. They all needed time to process what they had seen and to heal from it, to some degree. But they never fully recovered from cases like this one. The office was quiet without Sam and Callen being around also, with their teasing of Kensi and Deeks, knowing that the two of them had gotten together (finally), after what Sophie had said to Deeks ten months ago. Hetty had also given the Detective and her younger agent time to heal from this case. All that was left was Eric and Nell in the ops centre; and she wished she could too give them leave. But they still hadn't found answers as to why the Romero Cartel had kidnapped and killed the Hughes family. Eric and Nell were needed to get to the bottom of this horrid case.  
But what surprised Owen and Hetty the most out of everything from the repercussions of the Hughes case, was Isobel. The day after Hetty had let Callen go on leave, Isobel had walked into the mission in search of Owen.

"Owen." She walked into the Ops Centre, suddenly. "I need a word with you, in private. Please." She and lowered her voice, as to not seek attention to her presence there.

Owen nodded and followed her to a private and vacant office on the second level.

"Isobel, why are you here?" Owen sat on the edge of the desk facing Isobel who was pacing the room.

She stopped pacing. "Callen. This thing between the two of you needs to stop, right now."

"You know I would Isobel, but you and I both know none of its been easy on Callen. You have to let him be peeved at me. I deserve it."

"No." Isobel looked straight into Owen's eyes. "You need to stop it now."

Owen grabbed Isobel's arm as she had started to pace the room again. "Isobel." He looked straight back into her green eyes. "Callen won't let me."

"Grow up, Owen and be a man. Face your responsibilities as his Father for goodness sake." She let go of the breath inside her with a big huff. She paused. "He needs you." She whispered. Tears had welled up in her eyes, the anger had subsided.

Owen shook his head. "He doesn't need me, Isobel. He won't let me in."

"Yes he does." Isobel looked at Owen with pleading eyes. "I don't know what happen on this last case, but Callen is not himself. Please, Owen. For once in your life, be there for him."

Owen remained standing beside Isobel for a while thinking about what she had said and the case they had just finished. He new it was bad, and that it had affected his son worse than even when they were dealing with Janvier and Sidorov. And Callen had reacted badly to that case. "Ok." He finally answered. "I will try."

Isobel nodded. "Thank you. He is down at the beach at the moment, underneath the Santa Monica Pier."

"Ok. Thanks." Owen left to find his son.

**NCIS**

Callen sat and watched the waves crash against the shore and the Pier's pylons for most of the morning. He had sensed Isobel watching him earlier as he was aware she had followed him there out of concern. But he knew it was no longer Issy nearby watching him. Callen turned to see who the figure was and was not impressed that it was his Father.

"Go away."

Owen continued to walk closer to his son, and sat beside him.

"Are you deaf? I said, go away."

Owen looked at his son. "No." He spoke softly, unlike Callen's harshness.

Callen glared at his Father. He was the last person he wanted right now. But it didn't take him to be an agent to know Isobel had sent him. He saw the look of worry in Isobel's face last night and this morning. When she had asked him what was wrong, he had told her nothing. He hated lying to her, but she had been through enough as it was, let alone needing to deal with what he was going through right now.

"She sent you, didn't she?" He knew the answer, before he had even asked it.

"Yes she did. She's worried about you. We all are, Callen."

Callen flinched at his Father's touch. It was gentle and meant to comfort. "Like hell you are." Callen was frustrated at his Father for being so kind to him. He wanted to punch him. He needed a reason to hate him.

"I've always cared, Callen. Always." It was hard for Owen to admit it to his son, but he knew he needed to hear it now. "I know I haven't been a Father for you in the past, son. But I am here for you now,"

"Don't." He tensed up. "You can't decide one day to start being my Father after all these years of not being there when I needed you. When I was five. Where were you?"

"Yes I can. I'm here now aren't I?"

"Why? Why now?"

"Because you need me now. I didn't think you needed me now that you are your own man. But you do. I can see your hurt and feel your pain." Owen bravely placed his arm over his son's shoulders to comfort him.

Callen shook his head, fighting the demons running around his mind wanting so bad to be angry at his Father. But he couldn't. Instead, he crumbled. He cried. In his Father's arms.

Isobel looked on from a distance, and was glad she had made Owen go to his son. She still wasn't strong enough from her own ordeal to be there for Callen, and because she had no idea what had brought on this worrying behaviour by Callen, she found it hard to help him. She knew it was time for Owen to step up and be the Father Callen needed. She decided it was time to leave them alone, and went home. She had tried to get some information out of her Mother as to what had happened, but Hetty had closed up and refused to tell her anything. She noticed that no one in Callen's team except for Eric, Nell and Hetty were at the mission, so she concluded that this last case had been a really bad one, and they were on leave. Just thinking about it sent shivers up her arms and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

When Callen finally stopped crying, Owen remained still beside him, to continue comforting him. Both remained silent, when Owen's phone rang. "Damn. Sorry Callen, I better get this."

Owen stood and walked a few metres from Callen. "Granger." Callen noticed his Father went silent. He stood and waited till he got off the phone. He knew something was up. "Thanks, I'll be there as soon as possible."

As Owen turned to excuse himself, he found Callen standing right in front of him. 'Damn those agent intuitions his son had. One of the best.' "I've got to go. I am needed somewhere."

Callen wasn't going to let his Father leave without explaining exactly what was going on. "Tell me what's going on." He demanded.

"Callen, please. Let me go."

"Not without you telling me what's going on. That was Eric on the phone, wasn't it?"

Owen looked at his son. He knew he could not fool him. He nodded.

"They've found a link, haven't they?"

"Yes they have." Owen placed his hand out to stop him. "The case has been referred to the CIA now."

"What the CIA? No. This was our case. We need to finish it. The Hughes family deserve for us to finish it." Callen had tensed up again and was once again, at odds with his Father.

'Were they always going to be like this?' Owen thought. 'Clara would be devastated and disappointed in him, if she saw them now.' It saddened Owen to see his son so angry.

"Son, please, you've got to let this one be finished by the CIA. It's in their jurisdiction now."

"What did Eric and Nell find?" He knew it was an uphill battle to complete the case, so he settled on just finding out the details. He needed to know for his own sanity, why the Romero Cartel had killed that family.

"Steven Hughes had gathered intel of an Iranian group, the Yavaris, who have known ties to al-Qaeda. They've found a link of the Yavaris family to the Romero Cartel; a daughter of the Yavaris elder married one of the Romero brothers."

"You're kidding me? Iranian terrorist groups marrying Mexican cartels now?" Callen was shocked. "We're screwed. We're not safe anymore."

"Son, we never were."

Callen looked into his Father's eyes. "No. We never were." He shook his head in realisation of the battle they had in keeping the US borders protected. "I understand now."

"Understand what, son?"

"The huge burden of being a Father, in keeping your family safe." Owen brought his son closer to him and hugged him. "And you'll do a far better job than I ever did. You'll keep them safe. If anyone comes near your family, they will have hell to pay; that I do know."

Callen looked back at his Father. "Thanks." They parted and Owen left for the mission. Callen decided to ring Sam, Kensi and Deeks to give them the update. He knew they were going to be frustrated as he was, knowing that they wouldn't get to bring the Romero Cartel and Yavaris family to justice, and that the CIA would get all the glory.

_Love to know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 11**

The team's two weeks had nearly come to an end, with only three days remaining before they were due back at the mission. Isobel noticed Callen had improved in spirit and he surprised her by asking her out on a date. She had laughed at his request, as he seemed nervous for some strange reason.

"Why Callen, are you worried I might say no?" Her smile had brought his out and he relaxed a little.

He was nervous, but not that she wouldn't go out on a date with him. It was due to the fact that he wanted to ask her to marry him. He was worried she would say no to that, as he wondered if it was too soon after her losing Simon. He had even asked all four children would it be ok if he married their Mom, and he had been nervous that Georgia and Caitlin would say no. But to his surprise, their faces lit up and they both ran into his arms and hugged him. "Yes." They both answered together. They were excited, so it had been hard to settle them so they wouldn't give the surprise away to their Mom. Jack and Sophie had let their younger sisters hug their Dad first, they knew it was more important for them to feel like they belonged. Callen outstretched his arms and included all his children into the family hug. He had chosen to take them out for a surfing lesson, when he brought the subject up. It was the best time to get all four of them out of the house and away from Isobel, so she would have no idea of what he was plotting.

"So is that a yes then?" Callen asked her.

"Yes, Callen. I would love to go on a date tonight with you." She had kissed him passionately on his lips to show him how she felt about him.

Callen was taken by surprise by the strength of passion Isobel had put into that kiss. He groaned, he wanted her right then. But he was being a gentleman. He was going to do this right. After all, they had already started doing this the back to front way by having kids before committing themselves together. He had enjoyed the extra time he had recently with Isobel and the children, and it had helped him make his mind up, that the time was now; to make this family of his, legally his. All five of them.

Callen smiled when they had parted from their kiss. "Wow, Issy, if that's what I get for asking you out on a date, what will I get later?"

He was teasing her, and she knew it. Her eyes sparkled, and she breathed softly in his ear. "Let's get going so you can find out." She had kissed him gently on the edge of his ear after she had spoken and moved her lips softly down his jaw and down his neck.

Callen grabbed Isobel on both her arms to move her away slightly. "We'll never get to go on our date if you continue to seduce me, Issy." It was hard to resist her, but he wanted tonight to go to plan; just right. She deserved that, after all. But that didn't mean Isobel was going to make it easy on him. He had been patient, to ensure she was fully recovered from her ordeal and injuries, but now he could tell Isobel was ready, as she was having trouble keeping herself off him.

"Hmmm! Now that sounds alike a plan." She responded. She looked into Callen's ocean blue eyes, and got lost in them. His eyes made her melt. They always had that effect on her. "Ok." She surrendered. "I'll get changed. Isobel turned to walk away, but before she could get far, Callen had grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall to kiss her deeply again. He needed to taste her again. To make her his. But he had to be patient. So he withdrew.

"Now whose seducing whom?" She asked him. Her eyes were wide open at the fierceness of Callen's kiss. It had been a very long time since Callen had kissed her like that. 'Oh how she had missed it. Missed him.'

"Dinner is at 7:30pm. We'll leave at 7:00. Ok?" Callen's voice was raspy from desire and his eyes had deepened as well.

All she could do was nod and found she had to steady herself as she walked away. To watch her, one would have thought she was tipsy, but she hadn't had a drink so far today. She wondered if she should have a shot of rum before she went out for courage, but decided against it, as she knew it would only make her hormones become unruly and they would never make it out of the door.

When she had entered their bedroom, she was surprised to find a red silk dress with spaghetti straps on the right shoulder, and a long split up the right side of the skirt. Beside it was a box, and when she opened it, it took her breath away. Red lace lingerie. "Callen." She breathed. A tear suddenly escaped her eyes and she felt Callen's arms come around her. He kissed her on her neck and shoulder. Isobel turned around to face him. "It's beautiful." Was all she could get out.

"You're beautiful, Issy." He had only just managed to get the words out before Isobel captured his lips with hers once again.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She stood back and looked into his eyes: midnight blue, from desire. She touched his cheek with her hand. "We're going to be late, aren't we?"

"Uh huh!" Callen responded before raising her leg up to his waist and lifted her off the floor and carried her over the other side of the bed, so not to crush her dress. He was finding it hard to resist her. He had watched her reactions. First to the dress, and then to the lingerie. He had smiled, but noticed she was emotional, which is what had led him across the room to wrap his arms around her. Then he pulled back and withdrew. "I'm sorry, Issy. I need to do this right. Later, I promise."

His sudden withdrawal had surprised her. She opened her eyes wide, wondering what he had meant by his words. 'I need to do this right.'

Callen could see her frowning. "It's ok, Issy. We both need to focus and get ready for our date, remember?"

"Um...yes. Our date." She studied him for a moment. 'He was definitely up to something. It was so unlike Callen to pull back like that, and not just once, but three times.' Isobel stood and shoved him out the door and locked it behind her. 'You're up to something, Cal, I know you are.' So with that in mind, she showered, curled her hair, put her makeup on, before putting the lingerie and dress on. She chose diamond drop earrings her Father had given her when they had first arrived in Los Angeles. "To make up for the ones you lost in Russia." He had told her. She looked at her other jewellery. "Hmm." Isobel looked in the mirror as she held up her choice of necklaces. "Definitely this one." It was a silver dragonfly, with ornate detail that had captured her interest in the jewellers two years ago. Every time she wore this necklace, someone, whether a friend or a stranger on the streets, would stop and admire its detail. Once she had clasped her necklace on, something caught her attention. An antique silver bangle with delicate detail around it. She didn't remember seeing this one before, but it didn't look too unfamiliar. Thinking about it, she realised it must have been one of her Mother's. She studied the detail and tried it on. "Perfect fit." She said louder than she anticipated. "Last but not least, shoes. Now which shoes am I going to wear with this dress?" She studied her shoes collection and found what she was needing. Matching red shoes. But she had never seen these shoes before. "Callen. You sneaky thing." She smiled and unlocked the door to find him. It was 7pm.

When Isobel descended the stairs, everyone in the house became silent. Alexander looked at his daughter with pride. He knew how beautiful she was, and was smiling like a doting Father as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Hetty entered the parlour and when she saw her daughter, she stopped. She looked at Alexander and could see his smile spread across his face. She also smiled, and found tears had escaped her eyes, and were falling freely down her face. Hetty felt a hand settle on her shoulder and turned to see her senior agent smiling at her. "Thank you, Hetty. For bringing my family back to me." He hugged her and continued to walk over to Isobel and her Father. Jack, Sophie, Georgia and Caitlin were so awestruck over how beautiful their Mom looked; they were frozen on the spot. They watched their Dad walk towards her and kiss her hand. He presented her with a beautiful bunch of red roses.

"Enjoy your date." Alex said to them. He turned towards Callen. "I trust you with keeping her safe." He smiled and noticed Callen was very nervous. They all knew what this date was for. Everyone, except for Isobel.

"I will, thank you Alex." Callen turned to their children and smiled, placing his thumbs up to them and led Isobel out to the car. "Bye."

"Have fun." They all called out to them. Giggles had now erupted from the excitement of what was going to happen tonight. They were going to be a real family. Just thinking of a wedding got the girls all excited.

The drive to the restaurant was a short one from Hetty's house, so Callen knew he had time on the beach for a brief stop before going to Piccolo. The restaurant itself was steps from Venice beach anyway.

"Why are we all dressed up for the beach?" Isobel asked him.

"Take off your shoes." She noticed Callen was doing the same. He grabbed her hand and led her to the water's edge.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

As she turned around she noticed Callen was down on one knee. 'Oh my goodness.' She thought. 'That's what he's up too.' Isobel suddenly became nervous. But not as nervous as Callen was down on one knee.

"Issy. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You stole my heart that day, and although I haven't seen you for a long time, a day hasn't passed, that I have not thought about you, or dreamed of you. You have given me a family, one I never thought I would ever had. When I found you again, you were badly hurt. It hurt me here." He pointed to his heart. "To see you treated that way. I want to protect you, Issy. To continue to love you as your husband. To be a good Father, not only to our children, but to Georgia and Caitlin as well. I want us to be a real family. Isobel, will you give me the honour of being my wife?"

Isobel shook with emotion. Tears poured freely down her face. Shivers ran up and down her body. Goose bumps appeared on her skin. She always loved Callen. From that moment they met in Russia, all those years ago, through the birth of their children, her marriage to Simon and to that moment on the beach. "Yes." It was all she could say.

Callen stood up beside her and kissed her lips and hugged her. 'She said yes.' He thought over again in his mind. He stared into her green eyes. "I love you Issy. You bring the sunshine into my day. You warm my soul, by being in it with me." Callen pulled a ring out if his pocket. He took her left hand and gently placed it on her ring finger. "Perfect fit." He smiled.

Isobel looked at the ring Callen had chosen for her. Platinum with the most beautiful diamond sticking out from it, held by white gold hands that enveloped around the sides of the diamond. "Wow, Cal, it's beautiful." Now it was Isobel's turn to kiss Callen. But gentle this time. Soft and warm. She teased Callen's lips and all his senses with the gentlest touch of her lips on him. He could of taken her there right then, if they weren't in such a public place. He moaned, and she smiled. When he looked at her, her eyes were wide open watching him. She loved seeing the reaction she had on him. Finally after fourteen years, he was going to be hers, and she, his.

"Dinner. We have reservations." Callen finally said. Isobel stopped her kissing on his lips, jaw and neck.

"Do we have to?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He answered. Or I'll never be able to make another booking there ever again. He smiled and she returned it.

"Ok." Callen led Isobel back to the car to put their shoes on and led her on foot to Piccolo.

The food was amazing and he had remembered she loved Italian food. The restaurant was quaint, quiet and romantic. The staff worked smoothly and effectively. "Thanks Cal, I love this place. I can see why you wanted to bring me here."

Callen smiled. Isobel's cheeks were rosy from the red wine she had drunk. He had one glass, remembering he was to drive to their hotel; another surprise for Isobel. He had managed to pack a bag each for their night's stay at the Redbury Hotel. After he had paid the check, Callen led Isobel back to the car. He leaned her against the car, and tasted her. She tasted so good, especially after Italian food and a good red wine. Isobel could feel Callen grow down below. They hadn't made love since before she knew she was pregnant with the twins. And it had been a while since she had done this even with Simon. So she was nervous. But so ready for it. She needed him to love her, to block out what had happened to her a year ago. 'Wow, was it really a year ago?' Realising this, she broke apart. Callen tried to continue to kiss her, but realised she was not responding.

"What's up, Issy?" He asked her with concern now in his eyes?

"What's the date?"

Callen frowned, he knew where this was heading. "What does it matter, Issy?"

"It's a year, isn't it? Since you found me in Prague."

"Yes." He knew he couldn't lie to her.

Isobel went to move away from Callen to think things through. 'How did she not notice? She had missed the anniversary of Simon's death.'

"Issy, please, what's wrong?"

As she turned to face him, he saw the grief that had suddenly struck her face. "I forgot. I forgot about the anniversary of his death."

"Please, Issy, don't do this to yourself. You nearly died yourself. You weren't expected to remember the date."

"You did didn't you?" She shook her head in anger at herself. "How can you want to marry me if I can't remember the anniversary of my last husband's death?"

"Actually, I didn't." It shocked her, his answer.

"You didn't?"

"No. Too much else going on with dealing with our last case. I'm sorry Issy, I didn't remember."

He gently held her in his arms. "Of course I want to marry you Issy. You are my light, my sun, my purpose."

She looked back up at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Definitely. Now I have another surprise for you. A good one, I promise."

Isobel tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Yes, I knew you were up to something, earlier. But I thought it was just the proposal. Ok, you have me stumped."

Callen smiled. "You're going to love this one. I know I am."

Callen opened the car door for her. "Get in." He said as he walked around to the driver's side of the car. He drove for about half an hour into the city of Los Angeles. "Now close your eyes."

"How long for?" She asked.

"Not too long." She did as he asked. She smiled, realising that Callen had managed to soothe her quickly again. He was good for her, real good. And she was glad.

Four minutes later, they pulled up beside the Redbury Hotel. "You can open your eyes now, Issy."

Isobel opened her eyes and looked at the red building next to them. "Wow, Cal, it's beautiful."

"Look at the words on the top of the building."

Callen pointed to where they were. "Home is where the heart is." Isobel looked at Callen. "Why Callen, I never knew you were such a romantic. Does Sam know this about you?"

Callen laughed. "Only for you, Issy. Only for you. And no. Sam doesn't know, so there's no need to be telling him either."

Now it was Isobel's turn to laugh. "You're too funny Cal. Seriously! But you know Sam is going to ask how you proposed to me, you know. And how can I not tell Kensi when she asks?"

"Is nothing sacred anymore? I'm doomed." Isobel laughed again.

"Not to mention that the whole evening has a common theme of love, romance and my favourite colour of red."

Callen leaned over to kiss Isobel, when the bus boy opened her door. "Welcome to the Redbury Hotel."

Callen gave him his keys and tip and led Issy inside. Once they had collected their key from reception, they entered the elevator and found themselves alone and wanting. Callen turned towards Isobel and moved her backwards against the wall of the lift. He gently smothered her with kisses and pressed his hips against hers. This time it was Isobel's turn to moan. The lift stopped and they exited onto their floor; they were in one of the Hollywood Deluxe Flats. The whole hotel was decorated beautifully with red and gold, with antiques which continued on the love theme.

Callen had hardly shut the door to their suite, when the bus boy came knocking with their bags and a bottle of champaign he had requested. After tipping him, and knew they weren't going to be disturbed he continued what they had started in the lift.

_Love to know what you think. Please leave a review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 12**

_Eight weeks later..._

Callen stood at the end of the isle with Sam and Jack beside him, and he was a nervous wreck. As he looked at the guests who were sitting on the white seats in front of him, he saw his friends and family who had flown from far and wide to be there on his biggest day of his life; his wedding day to Isobel.

Owen sat on the front row with Amy, Keith (Amy's husband) their children Ben and Clara, and Callen's long time and dear friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had after all always been like family to him. He just wished Jenny had still been alive; she would have got a kick out of this. Sam was his best man, and his family; Michelle and Mia sat on the second row with Deeks, Kensi, Eric and Nell.

On the other side of the row, sat Hetty, Rose and family members Callen had never met before. On the second row sat Paul (Issy's old partner from Australia) and the rest of her team. He had the opportunity to meet them a few days ago. They appeared to be a really close team like they were; and were so happy to finally see Issy after she had left for Russia. Callen noted that both Alex and Marcus were missing, and realised that Issy couldn't upset either of her Father's, so she had asked them both to give her away.

Beside Sam, stood Jack; his son, with the hugest grin on his face. At thirteen, he was proud as punch to be up front with his Dad, as he married his Mom. His sisters were all flower girls for Issy, and she had her best friend Alice flown over from Melbourne as Matron of Honour.

He heard the music start and turned to see Caitlin walk down the isle, followed by Georgia, Sophie and Alice. He smiled at them, as they nervously walked carrying red roses in a small bunch. They each smiled back at him as they arrived and stood to his right. Callen looked up and saw Alex and Marcus on either side of Issy. He gasped as he saw her. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. 'How did I end up being so lucky?' Callen couldn't understand how anyone could love him. Yet here he was, on his wedding day, to the only woman he has ever truly loved, with their children, her other two, his Father, sister and her family by his side. Then there was his team, and Hetty (his soon to be Mother-in-law, who had for a long as he could remember been the closest thing he had to a Mother) and Rose. 'Two Mother-in-laws and Father-in-laws.' He smiled at that thought. After a long drought, came the flood, now he was surrounded by family. He knew there were family there for the wedding on Owen's side, he had never met, as well as Hetty's, Rose and Marcus' sides, which made his extent of family blow out to fifty guests at their wedding.

Callen nervously watched Issy walk down the isle towards him. She was wearing a silvery satin dress, fitted on the torso, and flared out in the skirt. Scrunched and pleated, showing her curves that had returned in more recent months. Alex and Marcus handed Issy over to Callen and joined Hetty and Rose on the front row.

"You're beautiful." He told her.

Issy was also nervous and smiled in return to Callen. He held both of her hands in his, as the marriage celebrant spoke about the importance of marriage, it's sacredness and it being a law binding contract. After the legalities of the ceremony, she asked each in turn to say their vows, and the exchange of rings. Jack loved his part of holding onto the rings, and passing them over to first to his Dad, and then to his Mom. It felt like an eternity to them both till they heard the magic words. "By the power in vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Callen and Issy smiled at each other. "You may now kiss the bride." She continued.

Callen pulled Issy closer to him, and held one hand at her waist and one by her cheek. He held his lips ever so close to Issy's and paused. He gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek and jaw. "I love you Issy." Then he kissed her. First softly, then deeper with passion as the audience erupted with cheer and applauded the new Mr and Mrs Callen Granger. Yes, Callen had given in, and decided it was time to take on his Father's name and not be ashamed of it anymore.

"I now introduce to you all, the new Mr and Mrs Callen Granger." The guests stood and applauded. All four children ran to their parents and hugged them.

Callen picked Caitlin up and hugged her in mid air, and laughed as she giggled; she was gorgeous when she laughed. Just like her Mother. Sam turned to his partner, and Callen could see a tear escape from the ex-navy SEAL's eyes. "You're not going all soft on me, are you Sam?" He asked his partner.

"I'm just so happy for you G." Sam smiled at him. "So beautiful. I knew you would make an awesome Dad."

Sam hugged Callen, and Hetty cried. To see her two senior agents, who were both married with families, made her heart swell inside. She turned to look at her Detective and junior agent, and noticed how comfortable they were together as a couple, not just as partners. Deeks had his arm over a teary Kensi, and kissed her gently on the lips. 'Almost there.' She thought to herself. 'Just two more of her team to work on.' But her Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst seemed to be just good friends besides partners. 'They're still young.' She thought to herself. 'They've got time on their side. And time for me to work on them.' Little did she know Eric and Nell kissed under the mistletoe two years ago while everyone was aboard a Naval ship, and had put their friendship into an awkward state; with neither of them brave enough to move their friendship forward into a relationship. Eric had announced it publicly to Nate when he visited next about their kiss; and Nell appeared like she was not happy about it, which didn't help their situation at all.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and was a blur to Callen and Isobel. They posed for photos, talked to guests, ate, drank and danced. But what both of them really wanted, was to leave on their honeymoon, and be on their own. It wasn't as if they didn't enjoy having their children around, but most of their relationship had been surrounded by them. They really needed time alone, as a couple. Hetty had surprised them with tickets to the Caribbean for their honeymoon, with an all expense paid holiday. Both Callen and Issy had been blown away by Hetty's generosity, and thanked her with a hug.

They had laughed at Eric and Nell getting all of their relatives up on the dance floor for a hip hop mix with line dancing. They could see Eric and Nell really enjoyed themselves, and hoped that whatever had created the awkwardness between them over the past few years had been abolished today. Callen had noticed, and even spoken to Nell about it, as he was concerned it may have impacted on their work. Nell had admitted to him about the kiss, and how she wasn't sure how Eric felt about her, so hadn't tried to act on it since. Although she had noticed how weird Eric had become since then. But credit to them both, it hadn't, so Callen never mentioned it to Hetty.

**NCIS**

Callen had organised their first night at a house by the beach, before flying out to the Caribbean. Callen pulled his Mercedes up into the driveway and ran around to Issy's side, to help her out. She laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her inside, unaware Callen had taken their bags to the beach house earlier in the day. As he unlocked the front door, Callen turned and picked Issy up and carried her over the threshold. Issy laughed, but found it hard to continue because Callen had captured her lips with his. He gently let her down to unlock the front door, and moved her up against the wall and smothered her with kisses.

Issy shuddered from the tingly sensation Callen's lips and hands created on her skin. She moaned and moved her leg up for Callen to hoist her up onto his waist. It didn't take long for her body to yearn for him, but Callen hadn't moved from by the front door. It was like he was teasing her, making her body heat from desire and overloaded with sensation. "Cal." She finally said, hoping he would take her to the bedroom.

Callen stopped and looked at his wife. His ocean blue eyes had deepened from desire, and he rested his forehead on hers. He smiled and gently touched her face, neck and down her chest, watching Issy's reaction from his touch. It was hard for him not to resist her, she tasted so good. But he wanted to take this slow, and savour every part of her. "Yes?" He asked her.

Issy knew what he was doing, but she was struggling to control herself. "Please." She responded.

He knew what she wanted, so he relented and carried her into the bedroom. Gently he laid her down onto the bed and undressed her. They had both changed into more casual clothes before they left the reception, so not to worry about anyone needing to collect their hired outfits. He paused when he found her in the red lingerie he had bought her for the night he proposed. Callen smiled and kissed her around the border of her bra and panties. Issy pushed her hips up towards Callen, as she responded to his touch and kisses. "Issy." He rasped. "How long have you been wearing these today?"

Issy smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." She teased.

Callen groaned. 'Why didn't he think she wouldn't wear what he had bought her?' He continued to savour her, like the last time he had seen her wearing the red lingerie. He loved her in red.'

Issy closed her eyes, and surprised Callen as she flipped him over so she was on top. She smiled at him and undid his shirt. As she did, she kissed him ever so lightly. Now it was her turn to tease him. Once his shirt was off, she stopped.

Callen watched Issy. One minute she was undressing him, and then she stopped. She closed her eyes and thought she was in some sort of pain. "Issy. What is it?" He breathed.

It seemed like an eternity to Callen, before she opened her eyes again. A tear trickled down her cheek. She went to open her mouth to speak, but instead she kissed him passionately. Callen looked up at her, and held her close. She caught her breath, as the tension between them was intense. "I..I was praying." She answered him simply.

Callen raised his brow in question. He continued to hold her close to him, each could feel the other's breath.

"Thanking God for watching over both of us." Tears were flowing and spilled onto Callen's face. She quickly wiped her tears off him. She looked intensely back at him, drowning into his ocean blue eyes. "So we could make it to this."

He knew what 'this' was. For them to be married and be a real family. He kissed her passionately and each succumbed to their desires.

**NCIS**

Callen woke the next morning, when he noticed the sun shining through the curtains. He looked over to Issy, who was still sound asleep. He got up to shower and when he returned he laid beside her and watched her sleep. Moments like these were rare, as he never had time in the morning before work to appreciate having her beside him. Or if it was a day off, noise from their children would echo through the house, and knew any of them would run in and drag him out to surf with them at any moment. So he savoured this moment, not wanting it to end.

Issy stirred and as she opened her eyes, she smiles at her husband.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" He teased her.

Issy gave him a mock look of shock of him using her term for him. "Morning my handsome husband." She replied, kissing him firmly on his lips. Callen responded and moved on top of her.

They were truly happy, unaware of the storm brewing on the other side of the world, near Moscow. Trent Kort used some of his contacts to see if he knew what had happened to Isobel Finnan, the woman who had refused his advances all those years ago. It had been part of his plan, to have Simon killed off, so he could have her all to himself. But what he had no idea of, was the fact that another had already taken her heart. His arch rival, G Callen. The fact at he had no idea about Callen and Issy, for the moment, kept them safe. Isobel and Simon had worked hard to keep their children's existence safe from Kort's knowledge. If Kort had ever met Jack, then he would have known about Callen and Isobel. Nor did he know that Isobel was Alexander's daughter. Another piece of information, that for now would keep them in peace and safety.

Kort had worked his way into the Michailov dynasty, aiding them in finding Olesya Michailov's eldest son, Alexander. The woman's anger over what her son had done, to rescue Isobel had her in a frenzy. Her son-in-law Iosif and nephew Zakhar, had been killed by him. Something she never thought her son had the capabilities to do, to kill. He was so spent on saving lives. All of the family's contacts were on high alert looking for Alexander and Isobel. Her spirits heightened once word had come through of a woman with the description she had sought had been admitted into a London hospital. Only to have her hopes dashed as she walked into the room with the attractive couple who were obviously so much in love, playing chess. Yet the woman looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place why. It still rested on her mind, who she was, although she never thought of her being the same woman she was after. So she put the image of the woman in the hospital to the back of her mind, so she could focus on what was important. To find Alexander and that woman.

_Love to know what you think. Please leave a review. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 13**

Life had settled for the new Granger family. Callen had sold his home, so they could buy a much larger one, to fit all six of them in. Isobel and Simon's family home in Melbourne has also been sold, so they could buy without taking out a mortgage. However, Hetty, being Hetty, wanted to give them something to make up for all the heartache she had caused her daughter, new son-in-law and grandchildren. She gave them a house. She had so many around the world as it was, it made no difference to her if she gave them one of them. It backed onto the beach, which had her grandchildren screaming with excitement, when they first saw it.

"We can go surfing every morning!" Jack had exclaimed. He had come out of his shell so much since being united with his Dad, Isobel found it dumbfounding as to what had happened to her Jack. All four of her children had blossomed. Their skin glowed from the Californian sun, although she constantly insisted they rubbed in the sunscreen and wore a rash vest and board shorts, when they were out surfing, and a beach hat, while on the beach.

Callen was a natural. He dived into Fatherhood with all four children, going surfing with them, whenever he could. Isobel took the opportunity to learn to cook. Simon had been the one who prepared and cooked the meals back in Melbourne, while she went out to save lives. She took some classes and even she had to admit, how much better she felt. She felt so much alive and healthy again. Sam and Michelle popped in regularly with Mia, adding to the madness of their household. But no one minded. They loved the noise and busyness a family brought to their lives. The kids had settled in well at school, taking extra curricular activities such as sport and drama, which helped them expand their blossoming friendships away from the school environment. Karate and other martial arts were taught by Hetty every Monday at five pm. Callen watched Hetty with such fondness as she passed on her knowledge and skills to her grandchildren.

Alexander found a job at a medical centre not too far away, so he could also have as much time around his family as possible. He accepted a part time position, as he felt the need to work too hard had left him, now his life was filled with family that he loved and cared for dearly.

The team were all over visiting, with Granger as well. Isobel smiled at the comfortable relationship the two men now had. It was strange how something so horrible had brought them close. Deeks and Kensi played volleyball out back with Sam, Michelle, and the kids. Rose and Marcus had moved to Los Angeles permanently, and had bought a house not too far away either. The doorbell rang and Callen opened to find Eric and Nell together holding hands.

Callen smiled at the pair. "Well look at you two. Come on through." He held the door for them and followed the new couple through to the rear of the house.

Eric and Nell said their hellos and accepted everyone's well wishes for them. Sam chuckled and raised his brows at his partner. How far their team had come, since it started as just the two of them working with Hetty. They were a mismatched group of lonely people, with him being the only one with a family.

Isobel was busy working in the kitchen, preparing food she had practised in many of her classes. Callen was going to start the barbecue up for steaks soon. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She gripped the bench top and waited for it to pass over. Callen found her in this position, and instantly knew something was wrong. He called out to Alex, who came running in, followed by Hetty, Rose and Marcus.

Sweat appeared on Issy's skin, which had paled considerably. "Issy. I need to get you to lie down." She heard her Father's voice, although it was faint.

She nodded and allowed Callen to carry her into the living room, onto a couch. Alex fussed over his daughter. "She has a fever."

Before he could assess her anymore, Isobel curled up tight into a ball, in pain. "We should call an ambulance." Alex told Callen. "She's suffering from abdominal pain."

Callen quickly dialled 911, providing the address for the ambulance. He looked back and worry could be seen in his eyes over his wife. She had been doing so well, in her recovery. This didn't make sense. He knelt down beside her and held her hand as Alex inserted a cannula into the inner side of her elbow. He drew some blood for tests and then attached an IV bag with fluids. When the paramedics arrived, their children had gotten wind of the situation. Hetty held them back as they watched her being placed into the rear of the ambulance. Callen jumped in, ensuring he stayed with his wife, the whole way. Alex drove to the hospital behind the ambulance with the blood for testing.

Everyone else jumped into cars and followed suit. No one was in the mood for eating, as concern for Issy took over.

Callen paced the waiting area, as he waited for news from Alex on Issy's condition. He was frustrated he couldn't be in there with her. When Sam arrived, he approached his partner, knowing how much he needed support right then.

As everyone else filed in, they sat and waited with him. As time passed, Callen worried as to why it was taking them so long. Alex finally returned to Callen. He asked for him to follow him through to where Isobel was. While everyone waited out there, Callen followed Alex through the maze of corridors, until they reached the room Isobel laid. Tubes of oxygen were attached to her nose as well as IV and antibiotics entering her body through cannulas inserted into her arms. She looked like the frail Isobel he had rescued in Prague. It puzzled him as to why she was suddenly so sick. She looked so healthy just hours before.

"She was pregnant, Callen." Alex spoke softly, so not to wake Isobel up.

Callen turned and looked at his Father-in-law. "What do you mean, was?"

"It was an ectopic pregnancy. They had to operate on her to remove the foetus." Alex explained.

Callen shook his head. "I don't understand. What does ectopic mean?" It was the first he had ever heard of the word.

"It means the baby was not in the uterus. It was in the Fallopian tubes. She would have died if we hadn't brought her here to operate." It broke Alex's heart to see his daughter go through this kind of suffering again, after all she had been through already. "I'm sorry Callen. There was nothing we could do to save your baby." He rested his hand on Callen's shoulder for comfort.  
Callen nodded and thanked him. He turned to Issy with tears pouring down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and breathed deeply to regain control on his emotions again. He needed to be strong for Issy and their children. He had no idea she was pregnant. He gently kissed her on the forehead and remained by her side, as he held her hand.

Alex wandered back out to the rest of their family, knowing they were waiting for news on Isobel. He managed to tell them what had happened, without falling to pieces himself.

**NCIS**

Isobel recovered quickly from her operation and life managed to go back to normal. But a dark cloud hung over Isobel's head. She didn't seem her normal bright self after losing their baby. But even so, Callen was surprised when he came home from work and found Rose and Marcus with their children.

"Where's Issy?" He asked them concerned. Issy had said nothing about not being home that evening.

"She's flown to DC for a few days. Something about a meeting with the Director." Rose informed him.

Callen nodded, but was surprised Issy hadn't told him in person. He dialled Hetty's number to see if she knew what was going on.

"Hetty. Do to know why Issy's flown to DC to see Director Vance?" If anyone knew what was going on, Hetty would. He thought to himself.

"Hello Callen. No, I have no idea why. Perhaps she wants to move to return to work. She'll have to put in a transfer if she does." It was the only reason why Isobel would fly there, as far as she could see.

"Yeah, probably. I just don't understand why she never mentioned it to me, that's all." Hetty understood where her team leader was coming from. She could hear disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure she'll ring soon." She tried to soothe his mind. After she hung up from Callen, she placed a call of her own to the Director.

"Hello Leon. I believe Isobel is with you?" She inquired. "She did what? And you let her?" Hetty couldn't believe what Leon told her.

"Hetty!" Leon tried to reason with the older woman. "It's been over eighteen months since her ordeal. She's fit and has past the fitness and psychological evaluations. She was ready to return to the field."

"She's just recovered from surgery Leon." Hetty fumed. Her daughter's stubbornness was partly her fault to begin with. That was where she took after her.

"Surgery? I don't know anything about her having surgery. She seemed fine to me. She requested the return to the field last week." Leon replied.

"Yes, from an ectopic pregnancy." Hetty advised him. "She could have died. I doubt she would be ready to return after this latest incident."

"I'm sorry Hetty, I had no idea. However, it's too late, she and Gibbs are operational." Leon sighed as he heard Hetty's rebuttal on the other end of the line. "And no, I cannot divulge what she is doing and where. She'll be home in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Hetty's voice pitched higher than normal as she flipped over the news. "Are you aware she's not told Callen anything about this?"

"I am, Hetty. Isobel asked me not to say anything to him, and I suggest you don't either. This is something that Isobel needs to do, Hetty. She has a plan, and a damn good one at that, to bring the Michailov family and Trent Kort down for good. She and Gibbs are setting the way for their plan to come about, but it will take a while."

"You better divulge all of this operation to me now, Leon, or I will be on the first plane to DC and get it out of you in person." Leon never doubted Hetty, as he knew she would.

"It's called Operation Red Hawk." Leon went over the details of Isobel's plan. By the time Leon had hung up from Hetty, he was exhausted. She had flipped and cursed along the way, before becoming silent. He could see she had accepted that Isobel's plan was a really good one. Hetty had assured him that she would not tell a single soul of this operation, except for one. Her protege, who needed to be filled in, for her expertise in intelligence gathering and analysis. The young woman had proven she could be trusted in keeping things to herself, especially from Callen. So he had agreed that Operation Red Hawk were for the eyes of five people only.

**NCIS**

In a large town house on the outskirts of Moscow, Gleb Topolski rested his head on the back of the armchair he now resided in. He watched the redhead stare out the window for the past half hour. He understood being back in this country was hard for her, but there was an undercurrent drive in her to set the plan in motion. Madam Krasnyy had been the only woman for Gleb for the past sixteen years. He had attended many balls and functions with the elite Russian high society, with her at his side. But the real woman who had originally played Madam Krasnyy had been taken from him six years ago. The woman before him had been part of the original team due to her perfect Russian accent and knowledge of the people. She had studied the older woman and therefore played her perfectly. They had attended the ballet the night before and rubbed shoulders with the high society of Moscow. He had been out of the scene for a few years, lacking a partner, so people were surprised of their appearance. But many had welcomed them back into the fold, telling them how much they had been missed. Olesya Michailov's love for the ballet had not disappointed them in her appearance to the show either. She had welcomed them back into their inner circle and had invited Madam Krasnyy for afternoon tea, the following day.

Gleb Topolski and Madam Krasnyy had been the aliases of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard, when they along with Natalia (Isobel Campbell) and Peter (G Callen), had infiltrated the Michailov family for intel on their illegal arms and drug trade. They knew the family had their fingers in a lot of pies, that were far from tasteful. Isobel's plan was to resurrect Madam Krasnyy (meaning Madam Red in English) along side her partner Gleb Topolski. But it was Madam Krasnyy's reputation of buying healthy and attractive men for her own pleasure, that put Isobel on this line of thinking for her plan to work. She was setting in place a plan to capture Trent Kort and take down her Father's family for good, before they were found in Los Angeles. Leon Vance had jumped at the opportunity to move forward on this case, feeling responsible for Isobel's injuries when she went in to rescue Simon. He had sanctioned her mission with Gibbs and Ziva at her side, however, they had failed to save him and prevent Isobel from her torture and rape. There were contacts from the old days who were ready at a moments notice to return to the fold, under Madam Krasnyy. But they had to keep this classified from everyone. From Gibbs' team in DC, and from Callen. His absence of knowledge of this operation was necessary for it to be successful. He knew the agent would not be happy when he found out, but it was critical that the operation went the way Isobel devised it.

It was hard for Isobel to deceive Callen like she was. After her release from hospital, he pampered her to the point she could no longer breathe. She felt suffocated, but she understood it was because he loved her and feared losing her. It was then she decided to do something productive with her time. She came up with the plan and arranged to visit Leon the following week.

_Love to know what you think. Things are going to go oh so terribly wrong in Callen's world. Sorry, but I thought I should forewarn you all._


	14. Chapter 14

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original character are all mine._

**Chapter 14**

Callen was more than peeved with Isobel when she arrived home two weeks later. Steam could almost be seen pouring out from his ears as she walked in through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" For two weeks, he had no text messages or phone calls from her. She knew it was going to be hard for him, but it was important that he didn't know.

"I've been on assignment." She placed her bag on the floor and moved closer to him for a hug. She had missed him and desperately needed comfort from him.

Callen stepped back from her. "I'm going for a run." He ran upstairs to change. He didn't get far, as he turned, Issy stood leaning on the door frame into their walk in robe.

"So your peeved with me. I get it Cal. But ignoring me isn't going to deal with it." Isobel stood her stance.

"Huh! Says she who disappeared for two weeks without a word." Yes he was peeved with her. But the worry that sat in the pit of his stomach bothered him more.

"I left a message with my Mom." She knew he wouldn't be satisfied, but she couldn't tell him what really was going on. "Look Cal, I'm sorry if you are upset with me. But you of all people know what it's like when you go undercover."

Callen had to admit she was right. How many times had he gone undercover without warning? It still didn't help that tightening in the pit of his stomach. "I just worry about you, Issy. After all you've been through, I nearly lost you twice...I couldn't bare to lose you.."

"You know how good of an agent I am Cal. You need to trust me that I will be okay and that my partner will have my back. I've been doing this a long time, remember." She moved closer towards him, as she saw him calm down. "I've missed you Cal. But I need you to trust me as an agent again. I am not fragile, you know."

Callen nodded. "I'm sorry Issy. I've missed you so much. You're right." He gently moved some hair from off her face as he brushed his fingers down the side of her face, which she in turned rested her head in his hands. They both hated their fight, but understood why it had happened. "Just promise me, next time you'll let me know in person, that you have to go, okay?"

"I'll try, Cal. But I can't promise anything." She studied the emotions that quickly crossed his face, before he hid it. "So how are you?" She watched his emotions change as she change the subject.

"I'm fine." He replied. "How are you?"

"That bad is it?" She saw confusion cross his face as she smiled. "We both know what the word 'fine' really means Cal. Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional."

Callen shook his head and smirked at his wife. How she did it, he never knew, but somehow, she always managed to pull him out of his moods. "You are good, you know that don't you? You are the only one who can manage to do that to me?"

"Manage what?" Isobel knew exactly, but she loved to play dumb.

Callen pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately on her lips. "You know exactly what, Issy." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, while Issy laughed all the way. She was so beautiful when she laughed. He realised he hadn't seen much of her laughing since she had lost their baby. Something had been bothering her, but he noticed a shift in her, her old confidence had returned. Whatever happened on her op while she was away, it had done her good.

**NCIS**

Life had returned to normal for a while, until the next time Issy had to go away, without word of where she went. Her time away was the same as the last time of two weeks, however this time, she was with Callen when she received the call. He watched her face darken and noticed her body tensed, while she chatted to whoever it was on the other end of the call. She never said much, so he had no idea what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" He studied her features as she hung up from her call.

Issy frowned and then took a deep breath. She held it in for a few moments before she let it out again. "I have to go away again Cal. I'm sorry, but we'll have to rearrange our date night out for when I return, okay?" She gave him a smile, but it never reached her eyes.

That heaviness in his stomach returned as he saw Issy pull on a mask of everything being okay, but he knew something wasn't right. It frustrated him that she told him nothing about her case, just that she had two hours before her flight out. He had no idea where she was going, and was tempted to ask Eric to do a search for him. But then again, he had no idea what name she travelled under either. She had aliases he had no idea about from her days in Australia. And even then, he wasn't sure if she travelled under old ones or a new one.

Before he could ponder on it any further, his own cell rang. "Callen."

"Hey Callen, we need you in OPS immediately. We have a problem regarding an old case of ours." Callen frowned as he watched Issy pack for her trip. She travelled light, he noticed, just the bare necessities, and wondered if this trip was related to the last one or was a new case altogether. He had hoped that she would transfer through to their team, so he could be around her a whole lot more, but Vance had insisted they remained apart, due to their personal relationship.

"Okay, thanks Eric." Callen hung up from his call and walked over towards his wife. "My turn to go first this time. That was Eric. I'm needed in OPS. Stay safe, Issy and please come home to me in one piece. I'm going to miss you."

"You too Cal." She kissed him firmly on his lips and wrapped her arms round him, one last time. It had to last her for two weeks. She knew it was going to be hard, as she missed him so much the last time she was away. But it had to be done.

As Callen entered the mission, he noticed Hetty was on the phone with someone and had her back turned to him. She spoke quietly and he was frustrated over her secrecy, once again. The truth was, she was on the phone to Director Vance, who was updating her on phase two of Isobel's plan in Russia.

Callen climbed the stairs and noticed only Eric was ready to brief the team. He looked for Nell but found her no where. "Where's Nell?"

"Um, not sure, but Hetty's been asking her to do things on the quiet, quite a bit of late, so not sure." Eric noticed Callen hadn't missed his partner's absence either. Something was up, he just wasn't sure what it was. If he approached her on it, she would answer him with a brief, "sorry Eric, this is a need to know only." He had respected her answer and left it alone after that.

As Issy's taxi pulled up outside LAX, she was greeted by a familiar face. "Nell, what are you doing here?"

"Director Vance asked me to give these to you. I've been read in." Isobel nodded at the younger woman, and was impressed with her professionalism.

"Thanks Nell. I appreciated what you are doing for me." She gave her a smile of thanks. She held her new passport and ticket in her hand, as she examined the name she was travelling under this time. 'Mayah Tichmarsh.' A new alias, obviously one Nell had come up with for her journey to DC and then another alias, 'Sarah Martin' for her trip onto Russia, before she became Madame Krasnyy again. It was important for Callen not to know that she was travelling onto Russia. She knew he would freak out if he knew what she and Gibbs were up to. It was vital he knew nothing of this operation either. It was dangerous enough what they were doing. She couldn't risk him going lone wolf and risking his life to protect her. She had Gibbs to have her back and she trusted him on that. But there were others in place, who would always have Madame Krasnyy's back also. It was why she knew going forward on Operation Red Hawk, was a viable option.

**NCIS**

Callen tried hard to focus on the problem at hand. Two CIA Operatives had gone missing, dealing with the Romero Cartel and Yavaris family case. The death of the Hughes family still laid heavily on the team's shoulders. Director Vance head given them the green light to return to Mexico, to find Agents Timothy Farrell and David Henderson. The team looked to Callen for direction, but Sam tilted his head and studied his partner. He looked distracted and worried it would effect their case.

"Are you good G?" Callen nodded to his partner.

"Yeah I'm good." Callen turned to the rest of his team. "Gear up, we fly out in thirty."

It wasn't a long notice of their departure, and he realised that their kids would be without both parents in the country, once again. He hated moments like this, when Issy wasn't around. He hoped she'd be back before he was. He missed her terribly, but also their kids were effected, whenever she was away. Jack would slide back into his old habit of being a lone wolf and only talking to Sophie, while Georgia and Caitlin would become extra quiet and were hardly found out playing. They would shift themselves into their bedrooms once they returned home from school, and remain there for the remainder of the day. He quickly dialled Mark and Rose to pick their kids up from school to look after them until one of them returned.

**NCIS**

The helicopter ride into Mexico was noisy and slow. They had been granted access into the country to find the missing CIA agents, who were looking into the Hughes case, which they had worked on six months prior. All four of them wanted this operation over and done with. They had seen with their own eyes, the devastation the Romero Cartel had created on their last trip south of the border. Yet, it was out of respect and justice for the Hughes family that drove them to see this through. After being told it was in the hands of the CIA, after the connection to the Iranian Yavaris family had been found, they had found it hard not to seek justice for the murdered family. Now they had a second chance, in finding those responsible and hopefully, save Agents Farrell and Henderson.

They were dropped off in the middle of nowhere, near a black SUV, which they were to drive in, to the next town. Local number plates were screwed onto the vehicle, to help them fit into the place. Callen allowed his partner to drive, as he knew the big guy preferred to, anyhow. It made him happy, and it allowed Callen to think through on their operation. He was thankful Deeks and Kensi remained quiet in the rear as they looked at the dusty and bare scenery around them. Why anyone would choose to live out there, he had no idea.

Sam pulled up beside a motel in which they had been booked into by Nell. Friends on vacation, was their cover, although they seemed too unusual of a group to be friends without an alternative. Kensi checked them in as the others remained in the vehicle, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to themselves. Once they had possession of their keys, Sam moved the SUV closer to the other end of the building. They brewed some coffee and chatted over their next move in Sam and Callen's room. It had two twin beds made up inside, with a small table and chairs beside a kitchenette. It was quaint, but at least it was clean, with no cockroaches crawling about. The last thing they needed was Deeks to be complaining and screaming about the small critters.

They were fifteen miles from the compound where they had found the Hughes family, owned by the Romero Cartel. The day they had flown into rescue the family, the compound had been barely scarce of bodyguards, which told them, the main part of the Cartel, were out of town that day. Their intel advised them that the compound would be full of members, unlike their last visit, which didn't sit well with Callen at all. They needed help, for backup. But the four of them were on their own. They had to sneak in and take each person down quietly as they were to infiltrate the compound, in their search for the two CIA agents. They knew they could achieve this, if they worked as a team. They had learnt the hard way, when they had split up in the Kill House, and failed the test. Now they were prepared for it and had learnt their lesson.

They studied the terrain around the compound once again. There were hills that resided around the compound with small bushes, which they had used the last time to gain access, unseen. They needed to go in there again, the same way, but this time, they knew which way was the safer route inside. On the west side, they had noticed it's weakness. But the problem was, there were no bushes on that side of the property. So their plan was to encroach property from the north, and move quickly to the weak spot on the west side.

Once their plan had been gone over again, they moved out. Sam parked the SUV behind some trees off some nearby road, so it wasn't seen. They moved swiftly through the bushes and down to the burnt orange painted wall. They moved south towards the west side and waited for sign of movement. A guard moved across the wall and inside the building.

Callen held his fingers up and dropped them as he counted down to action. Swiftly they moved, two by two up the wall and over into the compound. They knew from their last visit, they had entered a camera blind spot. They moved into the closest building for cover, as a black BMW X5 entered the property. Sam pulled out the camera, while the others used their binoculars to watch and listen to what was happening outside.

"Well is about time you two showed up. I've been a patient man, waiting six months for the information Mr Hughes gathered on my family, don't you think? But still, neither of you have returned it to me. No more excuses." The man was of middle eastern appearance and spoke with an accent.

"Are you seeing this G?" Sam whispered to his partner.

Callen nodded his head.

"It can't be!" Deeks added.

"I think we've just found our answer as to why Farrell and Henderson have been off the radar." Kensi advised.

Anger rippled through Callen's body as he realised the two CIA agents sent in to seek justice or the Hughes family, were in fact on the head of the Yavaris' payroll. "Are you getting this Eric?" Callen asked their tech through the comms.

"Loud and clear Callen." Back at OPS, Eric, Nell, Granger and Hetty watched the four field agents as they entered the compound.

"What does Granger want us to do?" Callen inquired, knowing their rescue mission had gone belly up.

"Capture Farrell and Henderson and get the hell out of there, Callen. We will need a black ops team to come in ASAP." Granger worried over their safety, now that the two CIA agents had gone rogue.

"We've had to play it carefully, so we didn't cause any suspicion on us. We're leading the case, so we're in the perfect position to find the intel." The CIA operative Timothy Farrell replied to the older Iranian.

Amir Yavaris pulled out his weapon and shot Henderson in the temple. The agent fell to the ground and died instantly. "Perhaps now you will take me seriously, when I tell you to get it back. You have seven days, or you will join your partner."

The team jolted as they saw Amir Yavaris kill Henderson. It was a move they hadn't expected. Now they only had Farrell to deal with.

"Okay. I will get it for you." Farrell told him. He looked down at his partner with regret. Regret for pulling him into this mess. It was his fault Henderson's lifeless body laid in the dirt. He climbed into his green jeep and drove away. How was he going to explain Henderson's death to his superiors, was another pending matter, he needed to address as well as find that blasted intel that Hughes had gathered on the Yavaris family.

Callen tapped his team members and signalled for them to move out. They had to quickly get out of there, unseen, and find Farrell. They needed to get to him before he too was killed by the Iranian.

The four field agents sighed with relief as they arrived safely back at their SUV. They filled their mouths with water as they had dehydrated quickly from the exercise and heat. The dusty surface on the ground had found its way into their mouths and lungs, as each of them tried to clear them with a cough.

"Do you have a location for Farrell, Eric?" Callen asked their Technical Operator.

"His jeep has been ditched back in town. He's on route to the airport in a taxi." He's twenty minutes in front of you. There's a flight to San Diego leaving in an hour. He's booked on it." Eric informed their team leader.

"Hey guys!" Nell's voice appeared over the comms. "Apparently Timothy Farrell had a brother who went missing three years go while he was deployed to Iraq, close to the Iranian border. He's never been found. However, since then, Farrell has made numerous trips to the Middle East. The intel I've found, suggests he's been looking for his brother."

"What are the chances that Farrell's brother is alive and being held by the Yavaris family, to make Farrell do whatever they've asked him to do?" Callen asked.

"Very." Came Nell's reply.

"Thanks Nell, Eric. Great work. Keep us posted. We're on our way to stop Farrell." Callen looked over to his partner, who had his concentration on the dusty Mexican road. "Are you good big guy?" He now understood how every case that had involved children had effected his partner, now that he was a Father himself.

"I will be, once we get Farrell and the Yavaris and Romero families are brought to justice. Can't believe the CIA operatives were in on it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was a huge surprise." Deeks piped in. He had been quiet most of the operation, but managed to find his voice on the occasion to add something into the mix. Ever since they had found those little girls' murdered bodies, Deeks had become more insular, spending less time hiding behind his jokes and silliness.

The whole case had the team on edge. Part of them wanted revenge for what Farrell had caused for the Hughes family, but at the same time, they knew they couldn't cross the rouge line, or they were no better than the bad guys. They also now understood that Farrell had been blackmailed, in hope of having his brother returned safe. It was a tough case. Perhaps if they managed to arrest Farrell, they could at least save his life from Amir Yavaris' threat and protect the intel Hughes had collected on the Iranian family.

"We need to find that intel that Hughes had collected also." Kensi stated. Her face remained in its serious manner, all humour she normally had to banter with her partner had vanished.

"You're right Kenz. Finding that intel is just as important." Callen hoped Eric and Nell had an answer on where Hughes may have hidden it, before it got into the wrong hands.

_Love to know what you think. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 15**

The journey had been a long one, but Isobel eventually arrived in Moscow. She had spent a day in Washington DC to go over the next stage of the operation with Director Vance and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They sat in the Directors office, undisturbed, but they knew the rest of Gibbs' team were curious of what was going on. The importance of keeping this operation tight lip, was high, for it to be successful. Trent Kort had been sighted in Moscow, making their journey a higher risk than before. If Kort recognised either of them, the whole operation would be blown to smithereens.

Isobel and Gibbs sat by the large window in their Moscow apartment eating the dinner prepared for them by the hired cook. The maid and waiter busied themselves whenever the couple were in town. But the truth was, they were all undercover NCIS agents, who had specialised themselves in areas of certain professions, to be available for whenever Madam Krasnyy and Gleb Topolski needed to be resurrected. There was also the driver and the bodyguards, so they were in safe hands, at all times. Even when Isobel and Gibbs were separated, such as when Madam Krasnyy had been invited by Olesya Michailov for tea, she still had the driver and two bodyguards on hand. So far, thankfully, their skills in protecting her, had not yet been required. Their country property had more staff, gardeners, maids, waiters and body guards, pulled in, whenever their services were required. But it had been five years since they had been together, each of them fully aware, that the woman playing Madam Krasnyy, was a new player.

They only spoke in Russian, while they were in Russia, which helped them remain in character. To the high society of Moscow, they were a couple, but to those select few, Madam Krasnyy's desire for young handsome men was well known. It had aided in the rescue of agents who had found themselves in trouble, when their cover had been blown, under the guise of their former Director, Jenny Shepard. It was a big part of Isobel's plan. She knew the time would come soon, when there would be a fellow agent who would need her to rescue him from their enemy. Therefore it was vital for Isobel's character to get closer to Olesya Michailov, to enable for this to occur. Her other reason, was to draw Kort out, for him to be attracted to her, and bring about his demise. She knew it would be a challenge on her part, due to her hatred of the man, who had gotten her first husband Simon, killed. However, she was fully aware of the attraction the rogue CIA operative had for her, who had tried to attain her attention, which she had fatly refused. She had feared it was the reason why Kort had burned Simon, to get him out of the way. But what Kort hadn't known about, was her history and love for Callen.

**NCIS**

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived back at the mission, frustrated they had lost Farrell on route to the local airport. He hadn't caught the flight he had been booked on, and Eric hadn't been able to find him booked on any other flights, by any known aliases the operative had.

"What name did Farrell use when he arrived into Mexico?" Callen asked Nell, as he and his team walked through the sliding doors of the Ops Centre.

"We still haven't found out that piece of information yet. Langley aren't being very helpful."

"What a surprise!" Callen replied, not amused by the uphill battle of theirs, in trying to find out anything the CIA had on the rogue operatives. "Keep us apprised."

They left and walked down the stairs, feeling downcast, by the dead ends that kept being thrown their way. Callen looked over and saw Hetty typing away on her laptop. It had been two days since Isobel had left, and the whole time, Hetty hadn't once acknowledge the fact, whenever she saw him. His gut told him that the older woman knew far more than he did on the situation, than she was letting on. He decided to take a chance and head over to talk about their case, and to see if he could get a read on her, to get anything from her about his wife.

"Ah! What can I do for you Callen?" She had dropped the Mr Callen once they had found out that his first name was in fact Callen and not his surname. And it would have been confusing if she had used Mr Granger, even though he still went by G Callen at work.

"Langley aren't being very helpful Hetty. Do you have any contacts that can help us find out more on what Steven Hughes was working on, and more intel on Timothy Farrell?" The small but fierce older woman had managed in the past to come through for the team, such as when Dom had been kidnapped. He hoped she might have someone who could help them. They were running out of time and solutions.

"I might have one or two who may be able to assist us on this. Let me make some calls first." She picked up her phone, but waited for Callen to leave her office. She preferred to keep her contacts secret.

After she had finished making her calls, she stealthily walked over to the bull pen and gave her team leader a piece of paper with some details on it. Callen looked at the information and thanked her.

"How does she do that?" Sam asked as he walked over and looked at the piece of paper.

"Her contacts have come through again. Let's go. We've got a date with an optometrist." Callen received weird looks from his team, due to his comment. "Our clue in finding the intel." He added.

"Oh!" Deeks and Kensi replied, still unsure of what an optometrist had to do with their case.

The two sets of partners pulled up outside the Eye Clinic of Dr Rebecca Cresswell. Gunfire could be heard from within the clinic as people ran for cover outside of the building. The four agents pulled their service weapons out and entered on full guard.

A woman's voice could be heard, pleading to be let free. The team feared they may have arrived too late as they approached the back rooms of the clinic.

Callen signalled for the younger members of their team to move to the other side of the door, as he and Sam breached the room. "Freeze! Federal Agents. Drop your weapon."

In front of them, Timothy Farrell held Dr Rebecca Cresswell at gun point. "Where is it?" He demanded from the woman. "The information Steven Hughes gave you." He ignored the weapons aimed at him from the two senior agents.

The woman trembled and cried as she tried to get free of her capturer. Neither Callen or Sam had a clear shot of Farrell, although they wanted the rogue operative alive.

"Give it up Farrell. You are surrounded." Callen called out to the man, who seemed on edge.

"No! They will kill my brother if I don't do this. You don't understand.."

"Yes we do. We are aware that the Yavaris family have held your brother captive over the past three years in Iran. We can help you, but first, you need to help us. We were there in Mexico when Amir killed your partner. He will kill you and your brother, if you give him what he wants. You know that. Please! Let the woman go." Callen pleaded with Farrell, as he could see the emotion take over his ability to stay in control of the situation.

"You know?" A huge sigh of relief flooded through Farrell's body as he dropped his weapon to the floor and released the woman. He had been forced to do things he hated, all for the sake of rescuing his brother.

Sam quickly moved in and cuffed him, as Callen went to the woman's aide. Kensi and Deeks moved in to take Farrell back to the boat shed, where they would interrogate him. The team were relieved it had been easy to talk Farrell around. Each realised the man had been blackmailed into doing what he had done, for the sake of his brother.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked the woman.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Callen poured her a drink of water into a glass and handed it to her. He waited patiently for her to calm down before he asked her questions. Sam helped the LAPD officers who had arrived first on the scene, quietly advising them they had the situation under control. They were thankful, no one had been hurt, this time.

"Why do you think this man thought Steven Hughes had given you something to keep safe?" Callen finally asked her. He kept his voice low and calm to help the woman feel safe.

"Steven was my brother. Just before they were kidnapped and..." Rebecca struggled to control her emotions, as her memory went back to her brother's family.

"It's okay. We know all about it. You don't have to tell me about what happened to them. We just need to know about what information Steven may have left with you. It's for national security." Callen reassured her.

Rebecca Cresswell nodded. She stood and walked over to her safe and punched in the code. She pulled out a mobile hard disk. "It's all on here." Her hand shook as she handed it over to Callen.

"Thank you. You don't need to worry about it anymore. No one will come after you, now we have this." Callen called Nell for her to meet them at the boat shed to take the disk back to the mission. It was imperative she started searching through the intel Hughes had collected on the Yavaris family, to find Farrell's brother, Stuart.

It had been two long days, but eventually the team headed home to unwind. Callen pulled into the driveway and saw four children run out of the house, eager to greet his return. It made everything he did, worth it, when he knew his job meant keeping people like his kids, safe from terrorists.

"Dad! You're home." Jack's face beamed as he hugged his Dad. "Can we go surfing?" It had been too long since the five of them had headed out on the surf together.

"Yeah, sure." He hugged all four of them and walked inside listening to their shrills of excitement. He had missed this, while he was away. He saw Rose and Mark busy preparing dinner in the kitchen as he walked in. "Hi! How's it been?"

"They've missed you. It had been quiet, until they heard you pull into the driveway." It had only been two days, but with Issy away also, the kids really noticed his absence.

"I've missed them too. Any word from Issy?" He had hoped he would have heard something from her, after their talk regarding her last trip away.

"No. Sorry Callen." Rose saw the disappointment on his face. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"An hour to surf then. Thanks Rose." Callen quickly ran upstairs to change, when a piece of paper caught his eye hanging out of one of his jacket pockets. He pulled it out and opened it up.

"Hey babe. I hope you find this while I'm away. I miss you terribly when I'm gone. I hate being away from you and our kids. Please give them an extra hug and kiss from me tonight. I love you. Issy."

A tear escaped his eyes as he refolded the note and held it close to his chest. "I miss you too sweetheart." He whispered back to her.

**NCIS**

Isobel and Gibbs were driven out to their country estate, to keep a closer eye on the Michailov crime family. It was hard for Isobel, knowing that they were family. Blood. But also her enemy, whom she knew would kill her if they discovered who she really was. She paced the bedroom floor as she went over in her head her next move. They were invited to a ball at the Michailov's property that night. She had tried hard to push away her emotions of this case and focus on her alias, Madam Krasnyy.

Gibbs sat in the armchair drinking his latest cup of coffee, watching her go through this process. "Are you going to be okay going through this tonight Isobel?" It was the first time he had stepped out of character and spoken to her in English, since their arrival in Russia. It showed how concerned he was for her. They were dear friends who went back to that initial operation when she had played Natalia, and Callen had played Peter. The four agents had become close, like family, although she and Callen had spent so many years apart.

She turned and looked over at her dear friend. "I don't know Jethro." She admitted. "It's taken me a long time to get over my panic attacks just talking about..." She still struggled to say Kort's name. "I have no idea how I am going to react if I see him tonight." It had been on her mind ever since she had been told that he had been seen in Russia. It confirmed to them where Kort's allegiance laid. They needed proof, before they could arrest him.

"I will be by your side the whole time. I will keep you safe." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't doubt you Jethro. It's me I doubt. This whole operation..."

"Is a damn good one. The best any agent has come up with to end this and you know it." Gibbs stood beside her and gripped her arm gently. "You know you can do this...you were brilliant with your grandmother...you can do this tonight too Isobel."

"But what if Kort recognises you?" She asked, her worry was etched in her brow.

"He won't be expecting us to show up as invited guests. We're brilliant together as Madam Krasnyy and Gleb Topolski, he won't suspect. You'll do your luring of him, just enough to give him a taste of what he could have... Then when we return the next time...we can capture him and end the Michailovs for good. You and your family will then be safe." He watched her nod and relax a little. "Now give me that seductive smile of yours, that has all the men in the room want to trade places with me." He smiled at her which made her laugh.

"Oh, if Callen ever heard you say that to me, he'll have you..."

"Yeah, on the floor gasping for air. I know. He's ever so much the protector. He'll do anything to keep you safe and out of another man's reach. Which is why it's you and I doing this together and not with him. He suspects something is up, you know that. He rang me after you returned from our last trip, unaware I knew anything of it, annoyed Vance had you operational. I tried to calm him down and to realise that this is who you are. A damn good agent, like he is.

"Yeah, he was so peeved with me when I returned. He hated the fact I disappeared for two weeks without a word. I left him a note this time. I just hope he finds it." Isobel frowned as she thought about her husband. Her one true love, whom she missed terribly, whenever they were apart.

"You'll be back soon, and this will all be just a dream." Isobel nodded.

"I better go and get ready for tonight." Gibbs watched her walk into the bathroom to shower. She was a beautiful woman and a very focused agent. Callen was a lucky man to have her as his wife. He just hoped she made it through this operation alive. Hell, he hoped they all did. He exited the room to get himself prepared for the ball.

Their driver drove them up to the entrance of the property and stopped out front. A man opened the door for them to exit, as Isobel rose first out of the limousine. She gave off a confidence that radiated around her, which Gibbs loved about the younger woman. She managed to pull off Madam Krasnyy the same as Jenny had, making him miss her even more.

"Здравствуйте, мадам Красный." [Welcome a Madam Krasnyy]. Olesya Michailov greeted her old friend. Or so she thought. "Здравствуйте Глебе. Это так замечательно видеть вас обоих здесь снова." [Hello Gleb. It's so wonderful to see you both here again.]

"I have some of my family here for you both to meet. Come." Olesya moved swiftly amongst the guests to another room. A smaller and more intimate room. Large light blue velvet chairs with gold trimmings fitted the white room well. Old family heirlooms of priceless paintings hung with perfection on the walls, of the local countryside. Isobel was drawn to one them by their beauty and finite detail. She searched the bottom right hand corner for the artist name, and was surprised to see her Father's name. She had no idea he was such a fine artist. There still was so much of him, she had yet to learn.

"My son Alexander painted this one." Olesya smiled, as she thought back to fond memories.

"They are exquisite. All of them. Did he paint them all?" Isobel asked, still in character. Although, talking about her Father to her grandmother had been a difficult task.

"Yes he did." She replied, proudly. But her smile was replaced by a frown. "Unfortunately, he has put shame on our family and has absconded to the US.

Isobel froze. They knew where he was. This was not good news. She quickly regained her composure and continued studying the paintings. "That is a shame. I would have loved to ask him to paint for me. Does he paint portraits?" She continued to be oblivious to those watching her. Mesmerised by her beauty.

"No. Only landscape. But it has been years since he's painted. He chose to become a Doctor." Olesya spoke with distaste to his chosen profession.

"Is that why he has shamed you? Because he didn't follow in the family business?" She continued to prod her grandmother, gently. As if she didn't care.

"Oh no. We could live with his choice of helping people. He came in good use with some of our prisoners." Isobel noticed her grandmother has lowered her voice. "He killed my son-in-law and a nephew, to save a girl. She was a thief."

"Is that why he's now living in the US?" She inquired again.

"Yes!" She spat out. "But he doesn't know we have found him in Los Angeles. He is working in a small hospital there. We knew that was his weakness. That he would sooner than later return to helping others. That is how we found him. All we need him to do, is to lead us to the girl. Then we will bring them both back here and kill her in front of him. It will be his punishment."

"Seems do much trouble for a thief." Isobel added. She looked at Gibbs, not daring to move, or else she would kill her grandmother there on the spot. The plan had to go according to how she devised it.

"She was a spy. We captured and killed her partner." Olesya explained.

"A spy? Why would your son kill family for a spy?" Isobel used every ounce of strength to continue to be civil. "There must be more to it."

"She's his daughter." Olesya revealed how much she had learned about her own granddaughter. Unaware who Madam Krasnyy really was.

"What? You want to kill your own granddaughter?" Isobel surprised herself, how she was able to remain in character. She remained flippant in the conversation as if she found it almost comical.

"She's no grandchild of mine." The Russian went on. "If she was, she would have been raised in our family. Blood or no blood. She is a spy, and has caused me to lose my son. She has to pay. And so does Alexander. For killing family, who have shown more loyalty to me than he ever has." There was no sadness or remorse in her words. She was adamant that they were to suffer.

Gibbs decided he needed to change the conversation, before Isobel flipped. He could see she performed Madam Krasnyy flawlessly. But for how much longer? He was worried.

But before he could speak, a familiar figure entered the room. Olesya smiled and greeted him with warmth in her eyes, for the traitor. "Mr Kort. It is such good timing on your behalf. I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine.

Gibbs eyed Isobel closely. They had talked about the possibility of seeing him tonight. Here he was, relaxed, and warmly welcomed by Olesya Michailov. He noticed Isobel's hands fisted, but before anyone noticed, she relaxed them again.

"Mr Kort. This is Madam Krasnyy and her partner, Gleb Topolski. We go back a very long way." Trent Kort smiled at Madam Krasnyy as he raised her hand to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Madam." His lips spoke words of flattery, that meant nothing to either the speaker or the receiver. They were hollow words. Void of depth.

"I am charmed to meet you, Mr Kort." Isobel's Russian accent was faultless. She lured him closer, and whispered in his ear, words of seduction, that only he could hear. She was the perfect seductress. Gibbs had gone over this trait of a Madam Krasnyy with Isobel, numerous times, to ensure she had perfected it. If Callen had any idea what she was doing right then, he would be livid. This operation was hard enough for Isobel, let alone worrying about Callen. This is why he was there, to help her and protect her.

Their evening at the Michailov mansion went without a hitch for the rest of the evening. As soon as Isobel and Gibbs were safe in the rear of the limousine, they were both on their phones placing urgent calls.

"Leon. We've seen Kort. He's here. But we have a problem. Olesya admitted to us that she knows where Alexander is living and that the woman he saved is his daughter. Their lives are in danger. They need to be placed into protection."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements. We'll debrief when you return next week." Leon advised.

"We're coming home now, Leon. It's not safe for Isobel to stay here. We're catching a flight to Frankfurt as soon as we can, before making a connecting flight to London and then D.C."

"Alright Gibbs. Keep her safe. Send through all your data to Miss Jones in LA." Leon hung up his phone call to Gibbs and banged his fisted hand on the desk. They were so close in catching Kort and bringing the Michailov family down. He owed it to Isobel to let her do this. But now, this changed everything. He mulled over the options. Abort the mission, or bring it forward. He knew Isobel would fight him all the way if they were to abort it now. Not with the intel they had about Olesya knowing where Alexander lived and who Isobel was. He quickly picked up his phone and dialled Hetty.

Isobel kept trying her phone. Her frustrations and anguish over her Father's absence from answering his phone pushed her to her limits. She had placed him in danger, all because she was stupid in going in to save Simon. No. It was Trent Kort's fault. He will pay. She told herself.

_Not looking good for Alexander and Isobel at all. Love to know what you think. Please leave a review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Isobel**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of NCIS LA, they belong to the very creative Shane Brennan and his amazing writing team. The original characters are all mine._

**Chapter 16**

Isobel couldn't get home soon enough. She worried over her Father, Callen and their children. Her meeting with Leon had been brief, as he could see how eager she was to get back to Los Angeles. But she had to be careful, not to let on to any of them what she knew. Leon had told her he had advised Hetty of the latest developments. She should have been calm from hearing that at least Hetty knew. That she could protect them, until she returned. But her nerves were getting the better of her. Leon had told her that they had to bring forward the next stage of her plan. They had run out of time. What was to come next didn't settle well with her at all. But she knew it was the only way to make them all safe. She hated it. But she knew it was vital for all of their survival. Knowing Hetty and Nell were read in on the plan, gave her some comfort that she was not doing this on her own. But then she realised, it would have been impossible to have not had help from them anyway.

Gibbs remained seated across from Leon Vance, in the Director's office after Isobel had left. He would have like to have taken her personally to the airport, but there was so much details he and Leon had to go over from their last visit still.

"You look worried Gibbs." Vance studied the senior team leader from his number one team in DC. "Do you think she won't be able to pull it off?"

"Isobel has never let any of us down before Leon. She's one of he most focused agents I've ever met, and when she's undercover, she breathes her alias. She has pulled Madam Krasnyy off flawlessly every visit. You should have seen her whisper words of seduction into Kort's ear. Kort was so smitten with her, he never looked my way. And she has Olesya revealing more than she should to her. I know she can do it. But I worry about the consequences of her plan. There are so many people who will be affected by what she's about to do. And Callen. He's going to be so peeved. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want Callen to suffer, but she knows she has to let him go through it. And she is so worried about her Father, Callen and her children, she's not thinking of her own safety. She will go through with it, even if it kills her." Gibbs was indeed worried about her, that was for certain. And he knew that he would later have to pick up the pieces and help her deal with the consequences. In their line of work, it seemed that there was never a happy ever after.

"Good to hear that, Gibbs. I would be worried if she wasn't worried about them and the plan. I know it's going to be tough, but Isobel is driven for this to succeed." Vance replied. He too was worried over Isobel, but had no doubts as her capabilities as an agent. She was as good as Callen. He looked forward to placing the two agents undercover again one day. It had been too long since he'd seen them together as partners on a mission.

**NCIS**

Isobel wheeled her bag behind her out of LAX and hailed a taxi. The driver took her bag as she slid into the back seat. She was tired, but on edge. This last trip to Russia had worn through her nerves immensely. She gave the driver the address and sat back, closed her eyes and drifted off as she was driven home.

"We're here Ma'am." He gently shook her awake and stepped back.

Isobel stirred and bolted upright, as she realised she had fallen asleep in the taxi. She quickly exited the vehicle and paid the driver, before wheeling her bag through the gate and inside the house. She rested on the front door as she took in their home. The pulsing in her ears were louder than the silence in the large beach house. No one was home. Of course why should she have expected a welcoming committee of parents, husband and children. None of them knew, except for Hetty, that she was on her way home. She had only been gone a week, but it felt like an eternity.

Exhausted, she climbed the stairs and turned the taps on for the bath. She needed to soak away the memories of the last week. She slipped out of her travelling clothes and placed them in the hamper, before stepping into the warm water and the vanilla milk she had added to it. The water soothed her aching joints from the stress she had been under. The toll of what she had been through and the worry of what was to come had caused knots to form in her shoulders and back. She tried to clear her mind of the operation and the fear of placing herself out there for her Father's family to grab her. To bait them out of their hiding places. She had analysed the variables of what might happen when she did. She knew from Olesya's words, that the plan was to take her and her Father back to Russia. But she knew she wouldn't go without a fight. She needed to stay on US soil and have Callen and his team rescue them. That was her plan. She just hoped that it worked.

Feeling slightly more human again, she dialled her parents. "Mom. How are you both?"

"Isobel? Where are you?" Rose asked her concerned.

"I'm home. How did everything go? How's Callen?" She thought it was best to test the waters by ringing her Mom first, before calling her husband.

"You should call him. He's missed you. We all have. Is everything alright sweetheart? You sound exhausted." She had picked up her daughter's strain in her voice and worried even more about her. They had all agreed her timing for returning to the field was too soon after losing the baby.

"I've missed everyone too. I'm just tired. I will. I just thought I would call you two first. I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart. We'll drop by soon."

"That would be great Mom. It feels so lonely here on my own." She admitted. She needed company right then, more than ever.

"Call Callen. He'll be glad you're home again. Maybe he'll come home early." Rose suggested to her daughter. She knew he had been extremely busy while she was away, so she hoped things had settled somewhat, so they could spend some quality time together again.

"Thanks Mom. See you soon." Isobel hung up and dialled Callen.

Callen stood in the Ops Centre alongside the rest of his team as they watched two SEAL units invade the Romero Cartel in Mexico and the Yavaris family in Iran. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was. A smile appeared on his lips as Isobel's named appeared in the ID. He exited through the doors to find a more secluded spot to talk to her. "Hey Issy, where are you? I miss you. We all do."

"I'm home. I missed you too. Is it possible for you to come home early today?" She was more hopeful than she was certain that it was even possible.  
"I can come right now if you like. Is everything okay?" He had noticed something didn't seem right with her. Normally she was full of life and chatty.

"I'm just tired. I would love you too. Thanks. See you soon babe."

"See you soon sweetheart." Callen disconnected his call and sent Hetty a text, before exiting the mission. Part of him was excited and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. The other part of him worried. What had happened over the past week for her to appear on edge. He was glad it wasn't peak hour, making the drive faster than when he normally finished for the day.

Callen pulled up outside his home, at the same time as Issy's parents. "Issy's back." He told them.

"We know." Marcus replied. "She called us too."

"She didn't sound her normal self, so we thought we would pop in to check on her. We didn't know if you were able to come home straight away." Rose added.

"We've just finished up a case, so it was good timing." Callen unlocked the front door and ran upstairs looking for her. After searching their room, he came back downstairs and found Rose and Marcus motioning him to be silent, as they directed him out onto the patio.

Isobel laid asleep on the sun lounger by the pool. She tossed and turned as a nightmare took hold of her.

Callen frowned as he watched her mumble something in Russian as she thrashed about. Concerned etched in his brow as he wondered over what had happened to cause her nightmares to resurface again. Fear rippled through his body as he thought that she may have been in Russia again came to the forefront of his mind. He shook that thought away. There was no way Director Vance would let Issy return to Russia after what had happened on her last visit there. Even if she was perfect in her Russian.

Rose and Marcus decided to leave them in peace and left. Callen carried Issy up to bed, where he could lie beside her and hold her. He captured the scent of her shampoo. Grapefruit and camellia. It was his favourite scent of all her shampoos that she used. Her skin felt soft, like it always did. But even more so. Like she had soaked for hours in vanilla milk. It was her scent. And it succoured him. That she was home, back with him and their children. Safe.

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was in no hurry to let her go. He feared it was just a dream and that she really wasn't home. Hearing each breath she took and released sent him off to sleep beside her.

Isobel woke with a start. Her heart pounded and her breathing was fast and heady. She gasped as she came to her senses and felt arms wrapped firmly around her. She felt them pull her closer as she struggled to get free.

Callen felt Isobel wrestle beneath his arms. He released his hold on her and sat up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the appeasement she gave him had sent him off to a deep sleep. He squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the daylight. "Hey!"

Isobel turned and relief flooded through her as she realised it was Callen who was beside her. But Callen had seen the turbulence in her eyes, as the combination of fear and worry which had put her on the alert state she woke to.

"What's the matter?" He pulled her closer again, now that she knew she was safe. He studied her eyes as she relaxed back into his arms.

"Nothing!" She tried to push her fear and worries to the rear of her mind. She couldn't afford for Callen to know what was up.

"That was more than nothing Issy." His voice was low and soothing. "Talk to me sweetheart."

"Hold me please." Callen understood the reasoning behind it. She needed him. He let the questioning go, for now. He gave her the comfort she needed, by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, as she rested her head on his chest.

Callen gently kissed her temple as he watched her return to her sleep. This time, he remained awake, watching her, studying her. As he memorised her into his memory, once again. When he was satisfied she was okay again, he slowly moved her onto a pillow and dialled his old friend, Gibbs.

"Hey Callen. How's things?" He was in his basement, sanding down a chair he had made. Preparing it to stain the wood.

"What's Isobel working on over there?" He calmly asked.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing, as he focused on his friend. "You know that even if I knew what she was working on, that I couldn't tell you anyway Callen."

"So you know what's she's working on then?" Callen pushed.

"I never said."

"But you didn't deny it either Gibbs. I called you a few days ago. Your team told me they had no idea where you were. I need to know. Is she safe?" It was what concerned him the most. That she was indeed safe and that her partner had her back.

"No I didn't. But I can't tell you anything Callen. You just have to trust me that I will keep her safe. And trust her, that she can do her job." Gibbs felt a headache make an appearance in his temples.

"So you are her partner then?" It should have given him the reassurance that Gibbs would have her back. But after last time, he still worried about her. Whenever she was out of his sight, he feared the worse would happen to her again.

"Yes." Gibbs admitted.

"Thanks. I'm glad it's you, and not someone I don't know or trust."

"You're welcome. Just do one thing for her, Callen. This case has been hard on her. Give her all the love you can. She needs you more than ever right now." Gibbs pondered whether he had already said too much.

"Ask Vance to pull her off the case, if it's been that hard on her then." He thought Gibbs would have more pull with their Director, than he would.

"I can't do that Callen. She's the only one who can do this." He admitted. He had to be told this. How important her work was. Callen needed to see her more than just the woman he loved.

"Why? The only expertise Issy has was her flawless Russian. And there is no way she would be allowed back into that country after what she went through the last time she was there." An angry rage threatened to spill out, but he held it down. Not wanting to get angry with his friend.

"You need to see Isobel for the agent she is Callen. I know we nearly lost her when Simon was burned, but that doesn't make her weak. She's stronger than you give her credit for."

Callen remained silent as he thought over Gibbs' words. He knew he was right, but after nearly losing her almost two years earlier, he struggled to see her more than a victim. She was a survivor. A fighter. Like him. And a damn good agent, whose skills in becoming whoever she needs to be, to get the case done. He sighed. "You're right Gibbs. I can't afford to lose her though. After finding her so fragile in Russia..."

"She was already on a downward spiral before she even went in there. You don't need to tell me what she was like. I was there remember? She's so much stronger again. Mentally and physically." He and Ziva had managed to find Alex just in time to get her and Simon's body out last time. The memory of Isobel's broken body still haunted his dreams, along with all the other memories of those who he had lost. But Isobel had survived. It gave them hope, that she would be okay.

"I know. Thanks for the chat." Callen disconnected the call. He was downstairs now, far away from Issy, incase she had woken while he was on the phone. He looked at the time. Their kids would be arriving home on the bus in an hour. Neither of them had eaten lunch. He walked into the kitchen and started putting some food together for them.

They sat out by the pool, with the sun shining brightly overhead. The sky was the richest of blues. A perfect spring day. Isobel looked more refreshed after her sleep. He enjoyed seeing her relaxed again and back to her joyful self. They heard the brakes on the bus and the door slam shut a few moments later.

"Mom, your back. Hey Dad." Jack ran over and gave his Mom a huge hug.

Watching Jack being affectionate with his Mom, made Callen proud. He was thankful that their children had so much more love and family in their lives, than he had. But he'd settled in well to family life, grasping it with both hands. His own Father and sister visited whenever they could. He saw a whole lot more of Granger, now that he seemed to be in the Office of Special Projects a whole lot more these days. He had adjusted and accepted his lot. Life was too short to hold grudges for too long. He felt slender arms wrap around him from behind. Long blonde hair and a giggle accompanied the arms.

"Dad." Sophie kissed him on the cheek. "You're home early today. This is nice. We should have moments like this more often."

The four of them sat and chatted, until Rose and Marcus arrived with Georgia and Caitlin. They had swimming lessons straight after school on Wednesdays, so they were home much later.

"Mom. Dad." Isobel stood and hugged her parents. "Thanks."

"Mommy." Georgia and Caitlin's faces lit up as they realised their Mom was home. They hugged her tightly and jumped on Callen, glad that he was home early too.

"I think we should go out for dinner and celebrate. What do you all think?" Callen put the suggestion out there and they all agreed.

**NCIS**

Three days of bliss in the Granger household, was all that Isobel was afforded, before she got the call. No one was home, thankfully, as her countenance changed. Her body tensed and she was on edge again. Their kids were out on the beach surfing with Callen. They looked so happy. She dialled her Father, Alex's number. She knew it was his day off normally, but he had been asked in to help out as they were down some doctors, due to a conference in San Diego.

"Papa. Can I come to have lunch with you today?" She asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Isobel. I would love to. But it's Saturday. You should be with that beautiful family of yours." He hadn't had he chance to see her since she had returned, and had missed her.

"They're all out surfing. They won't mind if I'm gone for an hour or so. Meet you at one?" She knew Nell was on her way to see her before she left for the hospital. This was the chosen location to draw the Michailov's out of hiding.

"That would be wonderful Isobel. I have missed you." Alex smiled as he hug up the phone. He had been busy all morning, so he looked forward to seeing her for lunch. He had no idea that he was being watched by men who worked for his family back in Russia.

The doorbell rang, pulling Isobel out of her thoughts as she hurried to get everything ready. She had been prepared for months, but she needed to make sure everything was ready for this moment. Letters she had written for Callen and her children, in case anything ever happened to her while at work were neatly placed in her desk drawer, where they could be easily found. She opened the door and found Nell nervously standing on the other side.

"Come in Nell." She led her through to her office. "They're all out surfing, so it's just us."

Nell relaxed a little, but even she was on edge on the next stage of the plan. "Are you going to be okay, Issy? I mean, I know the plan is solid. I've analysed over all the possibilities myself, but the consequences..."

"I know. It's not my favourite plan, that is for sure. But it must be done." The worry she carried over this operation was clearly visible in her eyes.

"But Callen...you know he doesn't like being left in the dark.." Nell moved closer to her.

"He'll stop me if he gets wind of this, Nell. I need to make sure he doesn't. Months of planning will go out the window if he did." Nell helped her into the Kevlar vest that Hetty had organised for this operation. It was worn on the inside of her clothes, to protect her, without anyone being aware she was wearing it. "Thanks Nell. For your help and discretion. I know it can't have been easy for you to keep this from Callen."

Nell's eyes widened. "I think it was much harder on you Issy. He's your husband, not mine."

"I suppose it comes with the territory of being an undercover field agent." Isobel added. "You become so good at pretending, that it's hard to slip it off when you are off the clock, sometimes." She sighed. "It's taken it's toll, that I will admit to you. So the sooner the better, in getting this part of the operation over with hey! I have letters for them all, if this goes belly up."

Nell creased her brow, concerned. She hated to hear anyone she cared about talk like they were going to die, even at the best of times. But hearing Isobel talk like she was, worried her even more. "Issy, please don't think like that. You can't afford to."

"I have to be realistic in this line of work Nell. It could go wrong. I never wanted this to get to this. I had hoped that Olesya would have given up looking for us and just get on with our lives. But the way she spoke her hatred for me and Alex, even knowing I was her granddaughter..." Shivers ran down her spine.

Nell reached up and hugged her. "Stay safe Issy."

Isobel nodded and grabbed her keys. She took one last look out the window onto the beach. She had left a note for Callen on the kitchen bench, but wasn't sure if he wouldn't see it. He wouldn't have time, by the time his cell buzzed to go back into work. As she reversed out of the driveway, she saw Nell's mini copper drive away. She gripped the steering wheel firmly, as she drove to the hospital. Her senses were on high alert. She pushed in her earwig to activate it, as she walked inside. She noticed men whom she had seen in Russia sitting in the waiting room and working as cleaning staff. They had infiltrated the hospital well. Her button cam captured their images as a Nell processed it all back in ops. Only she and Hetty stood watching it all go down on screen.

"We need the team in now Hetty." As Nell brought up the real identities of the Russians who were waiting for Isobel to make contact with Alexander.

Hetty nodded and placed the call. She dialled Sam, Kensi and Deeks first, before she rang Callen's. She could hear the waves crashing and laughter in the background.

"Callen. You need to get yourself over to Long Beach Medical Centre immediately. Your team will be waiting for you." Hetty's voice quivered as she spoke. Callen picked it up instantly.

"What's going on Hetty?" He didn't realise Alex and Isobel were there.

"Russians who work for the Michailov family have been spotted there. Alexander is helping out today as they were short staffed..."

"Issy!" Callen ran for the house. "Issy!" He called out for her. He saw a piece of paper on the kitchen bench. He struggled to process the words. 'Gone to Long Beach Medical Centre to have lunch with my Papa.'

"No!" Callen's voice boomed down the phone. Hetty could feel the anger radiate from him as recognition that Isobel was in fact at the same location as the Michailov men sunk in. He wasn't stupid. "You let her go in? Why?" He demanded. He turned and saw Jack's worried expression as he heard him speak angrily over his cell.

"Her plan Callen. There was nothing I could do to stop her." Hetty admitted. She herself had been angry with Director Vance when she had heard what was going on with her daughter. She had invested too much in keeping Isobel safe from her Father's family. "Be angry all you like Callen, but I had no say in this. This has been approved from Director Vance."

"Is this what she's been working on when she's flown to DC?" He looked at Jack. "Call your grandparents to come and stay you and your sisters. I've got to go. You Mom's in trouble."

"What?" Jack couldn't believe he was hearing his Dad right. "Where?" He needed to know exactly what was going on.

"Long Beach Medical Centre."

Callen quickly ran out the door and jumped into his car, at full speed. He dialled Issy's phone, but it went to voice mail. "Damn you Issy." He rang Sam and was slightly relieved that he was almost there. Then he dialled Gibbs.

"You told me to trust you and Issy. What's the plan?"

Gibbs stepped out of MTAC, when he saw Callen's name appear on the ID.  
"Calm down Callen before you kill yourself in that car of yours." He was fully aware what was going down at Long Beach Medical Centre and Hetty's call to Callen. He and Leon had eyes and ears on the mission at hand. "We're watching from MTAC? She's okay for the moment. But you'll do her no good, if you go in there all fired up."

Gibbs' words calmed him down. He reduced his speed a little and drove safely for the rest of the way to the hospital, although still at high speed.

"Why did Vance approve her to go in as bait?" That much he had figured out.

"Because it was a good plan. Trust her. Trust us to do our job." Gibbs reasoned with his younger friend.

"But you're on the other side of the country. How can you keep her safe.."

"That's your job Callen. To keep her safe in Los Angeles. My job is to keep her safe when she's not with you."

"My job? She's my wife damn it. When was I going to be read in on this plan?" He screeched his tyres as he pulled up outside. He could hear gun fire and saw Sam, Kensi and Deeks positioned by the front door, where people ran out from. He hung up his call to Gibbs, as he had run out of time to talk. Fear rippled through him, as he worried over Isobel and Alexander.

Callen ran over to Sam and asked for an update. Nell and Eric (who had just arrived into Ops), provided them with the intel of what they could see from inside the medical centre. He motioned his team to go in together. They were stronger like that. They moved through the doors from emergency and up the corridor. He could hear men speaking in a Russian and Alexander's pleading. His blood pulsed through his body at a rapid rate. He worked hard to remain focused on the job at hand. Isobel and Alexander's lives depended on it. They turned the corner and fired at the Russians, who were fighting Isobel to go with them. He saw her determination not to be taken. She shot one of the men and watched him go down with a thud to the ground. Another took aim at Isboel as Callen's voice rang through. "No!" Sam, Kensi and Deeks fired their weapons to provide their team leader protection as he ran towards his wife.

Isobel felt the force of the bullet hit her body, sending her down towards the floor. She heard Callen's voice, but then she blanked out.

Callen fired his gun at the Russian who had shot Isobel, straight in the temple, killing him instantly. Alexander knelt down beside his daughter, as fear took over. Callen moved beside him as they saw a motionless Isobel lay in her Father's arms.

The air smelt of gunpowder, but the medical centre had turned silent. They had killed all the Russians. Kensi and Deeks removed all of their weapons, just incase.

"She needs help." Callen yelled out.

Alexander lifted his daughter's body onto a stretcher and ran towards the theatre. Nurses and doctors who had hidden themselves in rooms down the corridor, ran out to assist. Sam pulled Callen back from her.

"G. Let them do their job." Sam held his partner, till he stopped resisting.

Callen shook his head. Sam felt for him. The chances of Isobel surviving that gunshot was small, with all the blood they saw pouring out from her abdomen. He pulled Callen into a hug. His head hung low as pain and worry took over from his anger.

Kensi and Deeks took over dealing with Nell, Eric and Hetty, to allow Sam to be there for Callen. It had all gone down so fast. They had killed them all, but they had been too late. Too late to save Isobel.

Hetty and Nell remained silent as Eric's head hung in his hands. The shock of what had just gone down hit him fast. Nell looked over to Hetty, who looked like she couldn't breathe. She ignored Nell's look and exited the room. How she managed to walk down the stairs and not fall down, was a mystery. She need to get over to the medical centre immediately. It was that hope that drove her to keep going.

**NCIS**

Leon placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. No words were spoken, but what they had seen, shocked them still. The look of horror on Isobel's face as she went down, was etched in their minds. The blood that poured from her body was too much. Gibbs tensed and exited MTAC. He needed to get out of there fast. He ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys and left he building, leaving his team puzzled over their boss' actions. They were unaware of what had just gone down in Los Angeles.

Gibbs dialled Callen's cell. He braced for his friend's fury. But Callen didn't answer. His call went to voicemail. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, frustrated he couldn't do anything. He had told Callen to trust her. Now she was fighting for her life in surgery. He knew this would destroy their friendship for good. His heart was heavy as he entered his basement and poured some bourbon. The liquid ran down his throat like it was water. He felt numb from it all.

**NCIS**

Fifty minutes passed before an unfamiliar doctor exited through the door from theatre. "Family of Isobel Granger?"

Callen stood but felt uneasy as he walked closer to the doctor. Dr Gus Sanders saw the anguish on Callen's face. He hated having to deliver such news. "I'm sorry, Mr Granger. We tried everything we could to save her. She had lost too much blood."

Callen stood like a zombie as he listened to the doctor speak with him. He finally shook his head. "No!" He pushed passed the doctor. "Where is she?"

"I can take you through to her, if you like Mr Granger. I'm sorry for your loss."

Callen nodded. He placed his hand along the wall as he walked. He felt his body was about to collapse on him. It had to be a bad dream. There was no way he had lost her.

He was led into a room, where he saw Alexander crying beside a stretcher. Laying on the stretcher, was Isobel's lifeless body. Tears poured down Callen's face as he grabbed hold of her hand. She still felt warm. He studied her closely, but he couldn't see any rise of her chest or breath exhale from her nostrils. His body shook as grief rippled through him. He wrapped his arms around her and cried. The reality of Isobel's death was so prevalent, he could no longer ignore it.

When Hetty arrived, Sam shook his head. Hetty wavered on her feet, but held herself by a chair, before sitting down. Her body shook from the grief that she now felt. The pain of losing her own daughter took over. Sam sat down beside her and gently placed his arm over her shoulder to comfort her. It was all he could do. He felt hopeless.

_I did warn you that things were going to go bad for Callen. Love to know what your thoughts are. Please leave a review._


End file.
